Una Amante Para el Kazekage
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Gaara comienza a tener ciertas necesidades y curiosidades humanas, su hermano se dispondrá a ayudarlo sin importar a quien lleve entre ellos, ¿Hinata? ¿Que pasa con los hermanos de la Arena y ella? HinaGaa y leve KankuHina. ¡Advertencia! contenido LEMMON.
1. Prologo

**Naruto**

_Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )_

**Un amante para el Kazekage. **

_**Prologo:**_

Una esbelta figura se marcaba bajo una capucha oscura que se pegaba al frágil cuerpo debido a los fuertes vientos del desierto. Cubierto totalmente, la figura caminaba entre las inestables arenas mientras su objetivo se divisaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia.

Bajo aquella negra tela, una femenina figura, se encaminaba a lo que ahora seria un cambio en su vida, las manos níveas temblaban mientras sujetaban la tela que le cubría casi en totalidad, dentro se mostraban unos ojos blancos llenos de tristeza.

Hinata usaba el B para mirar al frente, la tormenta de arena lastimaría sus ojos si llegaba a exponer su rostro. Pero ciertamente aquello seria lo más difícil que pudiera hacer. Un suave suspiro de resignación fue expulsado por la joven, ya siquiera tenia deseos de llorar, todo había pasado rápido, todo fue un error, pero asumía las consecuencias de sus actos, era una joven de 20 años y sabia perfectamente los limites de sus responsabilidades.

Cerca de ahí, un joven envuelto en una capucha negra, pero con la característica de un rostro pintado de rojo, esperaba a las afueras de la aldea de la Arena, estaba impaciente por que su invitada llegara, deseoso por que los planes que había trazado fueran llevado a cabo, y el también resultara beneficiado.

Hinata logro divisar la entrada de la aldea, y a su embajador de bienvenida, y si en ese momento la tristeza la invadía, al saberse por quien era recibida le fue un acabose para su estado mental de tranquilidad, por varios minutos mientras seguía andando tubo la tentación de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero sabia las consecuencias de aquel acto, ahora debía tratar de arreglar las cosas como mejor le salieran y tal vez después, podría tomar una decisión con mas calma.

Cuando llego a la entrada de la aldea, una hermosa joven de cabellos negros y ojos blancos, descubrió su rostro, no sonreía como era su naturaleza, la mirada que dirigía al joven de rostro pintado era áspera, fría, y llena de resentimiento, lo cual no le paso desapercibido.

- Espero no tengas esa mirada arisca con mi hermano, no quiero que se altere y termines muerta –se burlo, debió a que la mujer bajo el rostro, mientras apretaba los 

puños- aun sigues hermosa gatita –el joven comenzó a acercarse alzando la mano para sujetarla del rostro- hermosa Hinata, seguro que una vez termines tu misión con el Kazekage, tendrás tiempo para mi.

- No –dijo secamente Hinata mientras de un manotazo evitaba el contacto con el joven- esto siquiera es por voluntad mía.

- Pues hazlo tu voluntad –dijo enfadado el joven- porque si no, toda tu preciosa aldea se enterara de la clase de mujer que eres y sobre todo tu familia –la joven abrió sus ojos debido a la sorpresa, causando la satisfacción del hombre- vez, debes ser buena chica.

- Jamás te creí tan cruel Kankuro –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, y apretaba sus ropas con los puños debido al coraje que guardaba.

- Mejor relájate, todo pasara rápido, en quince días terminara todo y seguro podrás volver a tu aldea, vamos andando, no ay mas tiempo que perder.

Hinata siguió al joven Sabaku no, la aldea se encontraba casi desierta, posiblemente por la terrible tormenta, Hinata decidió volver a cubrir su rostro para que la arena no siguiera lastimando sus hermosos ojos blancos, cuando a Kankuro aquello no parecía afectarle demasiado. La caminata fue tensa, no se dirigieron palabra alguna, y el cuerpo de Hinata estuvo a dos pasos de traicionarla para salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo hizo y cuando menos lo pensó habían llegado a una formidable mansión. Al entrar, la joven se quito la capucha, develando su hermoso cuerpo adulto, Kankuro estaba frente a ella, mirándola con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, cuando la joven morena se sentía casi desnuda ante el por lo que decidió darle una mirada con todo el sentimiento que guardaba hacia el, odio.

- Gatita… panterita –decía el joven acercándose a ella peligrosamente- deja de mirarme de esa forma, una mujer como tu se ve mas hermosa con esa dulce mirada de inocente, es mas… excitante –menciono esto ultimo con un aire de sensualidad.

- Deja de llamarme así –le dijo secamente, mientras caminaba alejándose de el, sujetando con firmeza su bolso de viaje tras su espalda.

- Muy bien, te mostrare tu habitación y te diré lo que debes hacer.

Kankuro dirigió a Hinata a una habitación en el segundo piso, el silencio y la tensión reinaba entre esos dos. La decoración de aquella estancia era exquisita y hermosa, Hinata estaba sorprendida por aquel lugar, una hermosa y grande cama con dosel y velos color rosa pálido que hacían juego con la ropa de cama. Hermosos muebles de 

madera fina y brillante en caoba reluciente, el piso de mármol blanco, adorado con pequeñas alfombras en lugares estratégicos. Una gran ventana que también era puerta, cubierta con hermosas cortinas lilas, siendo este lugar también conducto a un balcón, adornado de hermosas flores del desierto con los colores áridos como este. Cerca del ventanal se encontraban dos sillones rojos individuales, junto con una mesita de te del mismo tipo de madera que el resto de los muebles. Al otro extremo de la habitación podía encontrarse un centro de La habitación tenia dos puertas, la de entrada, y la segunda era hacia el cuarto de baño, el cual era color marfil, de un tamaño considerable, además recubierto con todas las necesidades, desde el retrete, lavamanos, regadera y una tina aparte para un baño relajante. Los estantes estaban armados desde shampoos hasta jabones y espumas de baño, todo para quedar hermosa… gustarle al Kazekage.

- Sera mejor que te avise, que Gaara desea discreción, y se que al igual que deseas se guarden tus secretos, guardaras bien los de nuestra familia –inquirió con amenaza el castaño- Además te beneficiaras, una buena cantidad de dinero quedara en tu poder por esta "misión" –La mirada helada de Hinata, por un segundo altero al joven que hablaba, temiendo que le atacase en ese momento, pero al ver que la joven no hizo nada se relajo- todo cuanto necesitas saber esta ahí, esos videos son para que tomes ideas para la experiencia. Te traerán las comidas, de momento te pido que no salgas de esta habitación, mañana temprano te trasladare a donde te encontraras con mi hermano -Hinata solo asintió- así me gustas gatita –menciono antes de salir de la habitación la cual cerraba con llave.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Hola, hice esta fanfic, pues por que tenia ganas de hacer algo un poco mas adulto para mi pareja favorita, aunque aun no expongo nada de ellos. Si alguien me conoce de mi fanfic KakaSaku, disculpen por no actualizar mas pronto (seguí lo de un beta) pero pues como es lento, decidí escribir algo parte n.n jujuju. **_

_**Este es para mayores de edad, igual no contendrá mucha violencia pero si Lemmon (espero se escriba así D).**_

_**Mi pareja favorita es Gaara y Hinata (de ahí nadie me saca jajaja) espero les guste, De ante mano aviso esta historia será corta (O como unos treinta capítulos…. Jajajaja no es verdad… espero), por lo cual los capítulos están un poco avanzados, pero no los subiré tan rápido, por una vez quiero pedir ¡¡reviews!!**_

_**Quisiera leer sus criticas sobre la historia, si les agrada o no les agrada, igual apenas y este es el prologo, además soy una romántica empedernida, avisadas de ante mano. (O.o ¿alguien se dio cuenta que ya escribí todo un testamento?) Bueno no importa jajaja xD. Mmmm algo mas que decir (u.u ósea el caso es escribir) creo es todo… ¡ah es verdad! (D ya me acorde) este fic también es por esos que están **_

_**inconclusos y los que están en "manifestación" lo cual me molesto y me entristeció, son pocos los fics de esta pareja (y mas para las cerradas como yo, que no les gusta el yaoi, ni con otros personajes femeninos u.u lo acepto odio a Matsuri) por ello, os aseguro no os dejare colgados mucho tiempo, con el otro que tengo es otra historia demasiado problemático (jajaja me sentí Shikimaru). Bien eso es todo. Un enorme saludo a quien lea este fic, y si llegaste al final de esta nota de autora realmente… O.o que resistencia.**_

_**¡¡ANIMO!! **_


	2. Capitulo 1: Qué hacemos aquí

_**Capitulo 1: Qué hacemos aquí.**_

Una imponente figura, se deslizaba por las traicioneras arenas del desierto, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza mientras su fuerza radicaba en ocultar cualquier muestra de su nerviosismo. Su cabello rojo se mecía con el viento llenándose de arena, pero eso no le molestaba en lo mínimo, toda su vida vivió rodeado de tal materia, incluso se le dificulto acostumbrarse a la ausencia de esta después de que el Shukaku fuera robado de su cuerpo. Pero de ello hacia viarios años, y el seguía siendo un poderoso shinobi de la aldea oculta de la Arena, seguía siendo Kazekage y lo peor, es que seguía siendo una persona con dificultades para relacionarse con los demás.

Mientras la figura pelirroja se deslizaba por los caminos, recordaba con énfasis lo que había sucedido, aquello había sido vergonzoso, pero nada como el hecho de seguir en su estado físico, obviamente las necesidades que su cuerpo comenzaba a demandarle y mas a su edad. Se alegro largamente al saberse apoyado por sus hermanos. Todo lo había dejado en su hermano mayor, confiaba plenamente en el y sabia harían lo que fuera por ayudarlo y hacerlo feliz, y ahora no era por temor, si no por que lo querían. Sonrió al visualizar una singular formación rocosa que formaba un círculo sobre la yerma arena con un color rojizo oscuro y firmeza.

Al llegar a aquella formación rocosa, dio un salto al centro de estas cayendo en lo que Kankuro le menciono como un "paraíso" y ahora que lo veía tenia toda la razón, aquel hermoso y oculto oasis de los Sabaku no, era un lugar perfecto para aquellas inquietudes que le habían asaltado. Camino por la espesura de la zona, la cual era sorprendentemente amplia. Después de varios minutos de una caminata se encontró directamente frente a un hermoso estanque de agua cristalina, que venia de suministros subterráneos, pero frente a este hermoso lugar, se encontró aquello que buscaba, una hermosa casa de delicadas maderas y tamaño estrecho, perfecta para pasar momentos íntimos.

Hinata se encontraba sumida en el nerviosismo, había llegado al medio día a un hermoso lugar oculto en el desierto. Kankuro en persona le había llevado y dejado instalada, junto con las cosas que suponía eran de Gaara. La casa era pequeña, aunque suficientemente espaciosa para dos personas, sabía que ese era el rincón preferido de Kankuro cuando se desaparece por algunos días.

Con timidez entro por la puerta principal, sabia que no abría nadie y su hermano había cubierto cada detalle para su estancia, simplemente faltaba saber quien seria la persona que compartiría su lecho. Dirigió una mirada a todo el lugar, pero no parecía existir nadie presente. Camino por el recibidor encontrando una sala de estar por la 

zona derecha (ahí se encontraban dos puertas, una corrediza a una pequeña terraza y la otra a un medio baño), camino hacia la izquierda encontrándose el comedor, que estaba igualmente conectado a la cocina, de nuevo no había nadie, pero al menos encontró alimentos preparados, los cuales le parecieron olían muy agradable. Camino de nuevo hacia el recibidor y se dirigió hacia al frente encontrándose con una escalera, y tras de esta otra puerta, primero se dirigió a la puerta que al abrirla encontró un pequeño estudio el cual igual que las demás habitaciones estaba vacio. Decidido subió por las escaleras, encontrándose que solo había dos puertas, a los extremos derecho e izquierdo. De nuevo se dirigió al lado derecho, y se encontró una hermosa y amplia habitación totalmente vacía, resignado, curioso y ya un poco enfadado camino a la otra habitación. Al entrar escucho el sonido del agua, una regadera abierta, camino con suavidad evitado que se escuchara su aparición en la habitación. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella mirándola minuciosamente, era muy confortable. La casa era de madera y esa habitación no era excepción alguna, sus pisos igualmente de madera se encontraba alfombrado por secciones, contaba también como en su hogar con camas grandes de dosel, este era de color blanco que contrastaba con una hermosa ropa de cama color amarillo verdusco totalmente vivo. La habitación contaba con colores marfil los cuales eran relajantes, y pocos muebles, además de la cama y sus estantes de noche, había un pequeño sofá cercano a un ventanal- puerta que daba a una terraza alta. También existía una chimenea y bajo los pies de esta una alfombra muy cómoda. Por otro lado tenía un guardarropa discreto que constaba de tres enormes puertas pegadas a la pared. Por lo que había escuchado contaba con su propio cuarto de baño.

Gaara sonrió, definitivamente aquel era el rincón de pasiones para los Sabaku no, se dirigió al ventanal abriéndolo y saliendo a la hermosa terraza que contaba con un jacuzzi además de un pequeño juego de mesa y sillas exteriores. El Kazekage miro al cielo en verdad estaba un poco dudoso, pero igualmente sabia que seria difícil tener de nuevo aquella oportunidad. Se recargo frente a la barandilla blanca del balcón mirando los colores del cielo, estaban anaranjados indicando que pronto caería la noche. Fue cuando recordó por que estaba en esa situación.

_**Flash back. **_

Gaara se encontraba en su cama, su pecho descubierto, y sus brazos tras de su nuca, estaba desequilibrado, había tenido un extraño sueño, una mujer que conocía y la soñaba desde hacia un par de semanas desnuda en su cama, sonriéndole con ternura y con mejillas sonrojadas de lo que parecía excitación, mientras el se acercaba con suavidad recorriendo con sus dedos la delicada espalda, para luego sentarse a lado de la hermosa diosa desnuda para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente. El pelirrojo jamás había sufrido tales alucinaciones, y eran tan reales que casi podía sentir a la 

mujer, su aliento, su piel, la suavidad de su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que cada noche hacia suyo con las más infinita tranquilidad.

El Kazekage recordaba su sueño cuando molesto alzo un poco la cabeza para dirigirla a cierta parte de su anatomía pues le había sucedido algo a su miembro, que hasta el momento solo le había servido para orinar y ahora despertaba cada mañana cálido, firme y deseoso del cuerpo femenino de una hermosa joven de voluptuosas curvas.

En un principio el menor de los Sabaku no pensó que pasaría pronto, pero al ver las noches transcurrir y su despertar era con parte de su anatomía alzada totalmente al cielo comenzó a preocuparse, así que decidió investigar un poco encontrando que tales síntomas eran perfectamente normales en los hombres y denotaba su deseo por el genero femenino de su especie… el problema es que el no se sentía humano con esos sueños, ni social para entablar una relación con mujer alguna y mucho menos lograr hacerlos realidad. Además mil veces se preguntaba ¿de donde aparecían esos sueños? El siquiera había visto un acto similar no tenía idea mínima de donde venían esos pensamientos y la imaginación tan fértil.

Una mañana cansado de aquella situación y fastidiado de los largos baños con agua casi hecha hielo, decidió salir con tranquilidad de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia el primero de sus hermanos que apareciera, necesitaba ayuda y trataría de confiar en ellos. La primera persona que encontró fue a su hermana mayor Temari, a la cual asalto fuera de su habitación en pijama a las 2 de la tarde.

- Temari –dijo con su aguda voz, la joven soñolienta le miro aun medio a despertar, con el cabello desarreglado- Temari quiero hacer el acto sexual –soltó directamente antes que perdiera el valor, pero jamás se espere…

- ¡PERVERTIDO SOY TU HERMANA! –grito Temari mientras pegaba tremenda bofetada sobre la mejilla blanca de Gaara, quien al jamás esperarse tal reacción termino estampado contra la pared del pastillo- Gaara se que no estas muy bien informado sobre ciertas cosas, pero…

- Temari –interrumpió Gaara poniéndose de pie, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla donde tenia marcada la mano de su hermana mayor- yo no quiero estar contigo.

- … que se te ocurriera seme… ¿no quieres tener sexo conmigo?

- No –dijo con una cara de repugnancia.

- Ah, que alivio –menciono mas tranquila, mirando fijamente a su hermano para después sonrojarse- lamento lo de la bofetada.

- No importa Temari… pero necesito que me ayudes… yo –comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo, realmente era algo difícil de explicar y mucho mas pedir ayuda.

- Te entiendo Gaara, no tienes de que avergonzarte, realmente me alivia que tengas esas necesidades, comenzaba a preocuparme, no sabia si eras muy discreto o no tenias el mínimo deseo sexual… aunque tampoco te quiero convertido en un pervertido como Kankuro –recrimino mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- No te preocupes, tampoco quiero tener mi reputación por el suelo.

- Pero… Gaara, sabes yo no creo ser la persona indicada para esto –la mujer comenzó a rememorar quien podría ayudar a su hermano menor con esas curiosidades- "Tal vez Shikimaru pueda ayudarme con esto… pero no quiero verlo con otras mujeres, mejor el no. Entonces creo que el pervertido de Kankuro es mejor, le pediré a el que oriente bien a Gaara" –pensó la joven rubia mientras la mirada aguamarina del pelirrojo comenzaba a mostrarse impaciente.

- Temari, ya me canse de verte pensar.

- ¿Cómo? Ah es verdad, lo siento mucho Gaara, sabes aremos esto… primero hablare con Kankuro el es la persona ideal para que te ayude, solo dame un minuto.

Gaara observo como Temari se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano, pero el tenia ocupaciones, debía volver a su lugar de trabajo, por lo que dejo la casa sin avisar a nadie ya le dirían luego que habían resuelto; por otro lado se encontraba mas tranquilo de confiárselo a sus hermanos a sabiendas que buscarían lo mejor para el, en ese tiempo que había pasado realmente les había tomado demasiado afecto y suponía e incluso sentía ellos a el.

Pasada la noche cuando Gaara llego a casa, se encontró con su hermano mayor sentado en la sala tomando un vaso de vino.

- Gaara me alegro que hayas llegado, toma asiento quiero hablar contigo –menciono el castaño mientras señalaba el sofá de la sala de estar- ¿deseas tomar algo?

- Sabes que no bebo –decía mientras tomaba asiento sobre su sofá favorito que era uno individual, forrado en piel sumamente cómodo donde subía los pies a un brazo del mueble- ¿Dónde esta Temari?

- Salió, esta en la aldea el vago de Shikimaru y ya sabes que no veremos mucho por aquí –sonrió burlonamente su hermano, pero el rostro serio de Gaara le hizo guardar silencio, después de unos minutos de incomodidad- Temari me lo dijo y te ayudare Gaara.

- ¿Qué te hizo? –pregunto sin darle mucha importancia.

- Nada, soy tu hermano mayor Gaara y te ayudare aunque hubiera sido preferible me preguntaras a mi primero.

- A ella le encontré primero.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora –tomo asiento sobre un sofá de tres, que estaba frente a Gaara- voy a ayudarte, solo necesito que me digas que necesitas y ten por seguro que yo lo are.

- Discreción… -sentencio el pelirrojo.

**Fin de Flash Back. **

Hinata lavaba con espero su cuerpo, se encontraba tan nerviosa que no se percato en ningún momento de la presencia en la habitación adjunta, reconocía lo hermoso de aquel lugar y en alguna circunstancia diferente hubiera sido muy feliz pasar ahí tiempo para explorar la sexualidad del cuerpo humano, pero era una tristeza que estuviera ahí prácticamente a fuerzas. Una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas confundiéndose con el agua de la regadera, se abrazo a si misma tratando de relajarse, sabia que no tardaría en llegar Gaara y realmente estaba nerviosa, sabia que después de ese día el jamás volvería a verla igual, posiblemente jamás la respetase como kunoichi o mujer.

Cerró el grifo del agua, para salir envuelta en una toalla suave de color melón que se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo, sus pechos sobresalían como si en cualquier momento aquella tela no pudiera detenerlos mas, además apenas y tapaba su feminidad. Suspiro con pesar, debía vestirse rápido para esperar a Gaara, debía plañera que decirle o mejor dicho que no decirle, en todo caso temía que Kankuro hiciera algo con los conocimientos que tenia sobre ella. Demasiado desconcentrada jamás se percato de la figura que se ocultaba tras las sobras de la habitación, la noche había caído mientras ella se duchaba, no le prestaba importancia, se encontraba sumida pensando excusas, pero entonces un sonido… un suspiro ahogado llamo su atención, busco en la habitación hasta que se percato de esa silenciosa figura, un hombre, pelirrojo que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos aguamarina, sin tiempo de pensar corrió al cuarto de baño cerrando con violencia la puerta.

Gaara había visto desaparecer cada rastro de la luz solar, decidió adentrarse a la habitación que estaba en penumbras a las cuales estaba acostumbrado, pero se había quedado paralizado al ver quien salía del cuarto de baño, por segundo no pudo respirar, en verdad estaba consternado, ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia y había deslizado esa toalla de su cuerpo develándolo ante sus ojos, sin mas dejo escapar un suspiro que intento ahogar en su garganta, pero había sido tarde, ella se percato de su presencia y había huido a encerrarse al cuarto de baño; mientras el se encontraba 

petrificado, con el pulso acelerado y una erección en su entrepierna que comenzaba a dolerle por las prendas que lo cubrían.

_**Continuara...**_

**Holasssssssssssssss….. **

**Gracias por sus review y también gracias a las personas que me han agregado a su lista de de favoritos y alertas, me pone muy feliz, como dije tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, quiero tener avanzados los demás capítulos antes de exponerlos. Normalmente no contesto reviews directamente pero me agradaron mucho sus comentarios.**

**Kagura0w0: **u.u si con toda la pena, ay pocos de esta pareja, al menos en el idioma, porque es algo que busco diariamente y nada mas se no me salen.

**gaahina Lovers: **si continuare pronto, gracias por decir que es entretenido.

**istharneko: **lamento abusar de las comas (O.o ahora tengo un citatorio en el juzgado por el delito de abusar de las comas u.u si no escribo es que me arrestaron xD) me alegro que te haya gustado, tome en cuenta tu comentario, muchas gracias pero es posible aun no se note es una costumbre que se quita con un poco mas de tiempo y el esfuerzo que le daré.

**Sepha-Chan: **¡¡seee!! Gatita, es que no se me ocurría nada y de pronto lo escuche en la tele y no pude evitarlo, me agrado para usarlo en la historia.

**helen: **pues como dije al menos en español, y si mi queja es que actualizan muy poco. Gracias por ser tu primer review.

**Por ultimo, avisar que en estos capítulos aun no ay acción de cama, pero pronto verán u.u solo no me acusen de pervertida. Tambien disculpen si me equivoco demasiado en la gramatica, de verdad no es intencional, creo que escribir semidormida no es buena idea, asi que disculpen, si me equivoco al escribir alguna palabra sobre todo en los términos japoneses, por favor avisarme, con mucho gusto os tomare en cuenta. Y recuerden…**

**¡¡ANIMO!!**


	3. Capitulo 2: El poder de las Kunoichi

**Naruto**

_Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. _

_**Capitulo 2: El poder de las Kunoichi. **_

Hinata se encontraba recargada tras la puerta del cuarto de baño, su respiración era agitada mientras abrazaba con desesperación la toalla que era lo único que había sujetado en su huida de la presencia de Gaara. La joven de cabellos azulados cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero solo podía visualizar la mirada aguamarina que la recorrían como si fuera su presa, sintió pánico y lo único que pudo hacer fue huir.

Gaara se encontraba sentado al comienzo de las escaleras, estaba sumamente confundido, estaba seguro que esa persona en la habitación, aquella mujer que había provocado una erección en cuestión de segundos, era Hinata… la mujer con la que soñaba cada noche, la mujer que deseaba y de la cual no podía renunciar a pensar en sus voluptuosas curvas, que a su vista eran la perfección del cuerpo femenino. De solo recordar aquella Diosa desnuda se volvía loca y sudaba frio, temía el arremeter en deseo y correr a ella para hacerla suya. Pero entonces comenzaban las dudas.

- "_No lo puedo creer de una persona como Hinata, tantos años conociéndola, tal vez no fuéramos las personas mas unidas, pero siempre me trato con gran amabilidad, incluso me brindo su amistad y afecto… como todos los amigos de Naruto; pero ella jamás… nunca pensé que ella fuera capas de estar con un hombre sin tener un previo compromiso. Pero por su forma de reaccionar posiblemente…_" –Dio un suspiro- "_Prefiero no hacer conjeturas, será mejor preguntarle, en cuanto me baje esta desgraciada erección que comienza a dolerme… si soy honesto conmigo tengo tantos deseos de tenerla como soñé, pero también esos malditos videos de Kankuro me perturban la mente, ¿Cómo le gustara hacerlo a Hinata? Se ve tan frágil y delicada, no seria capaz de hacer con ella algo similar a los video… ¿Ella estará dispuesta a tener sexo conmigo? ¿tendrá experiencia?...¿Con quien?_" –Esto ultimo se lo pregunto molesto- "_Pero yo no soy nadie para indagar en su vida… ¿Cómo preguntarle?... Debo relajarme._" –Gaara respiro de manera profunda para tranquilizarse, debía enfriar su mente y la entrepierna.

Hinata aun en el cuarto de baño había logrado tranquilizarse, su respiración era pausada, y aun sostenía la toalla sobre su cuerpo, con sus manos la apretaba con gran fuerza, mientras miraba la oscuridad formada en aquella habitación.

- Tsunade…sama –susurro con suavidad.

_**Flash Back. **_

Tsunade la gran medico y querida Hokage de la Hoja, había convocado a un selecto grupo de Kunoichi, que compartían la característica de ser mayores de edad además 

de mínimo haber pasado al nivel chunnin. A los veinte años el grupo que llamaban "la generación Naruto" habían logrado convertirse en jounin (esto debido a que el grupo de chicos ya perfectamente conocidos, se había unido tanto por los sucesos vividos que se apoyaban los unos a los otros, incluyendo entrenamientos y misiones intensivas para lograr el asenso). Debido al gran aprecio que tenia Tsunade a este grupo, las chicas fueron llamadas en una reunión exclusiva a una casa estilo japonesa antigua a las faldas de la aldea, donde la Hokage y su mano derecha Shizune, les impartirían lo que casi ningún maestro (a excepción de Kurenai) podían como el genero de guerreros que eran.

- Las reuní, por el motivo que ya son mayores de edad, y hasta ahora llevaron el entrenamiento de cualquier shinobi, sin embargo no deben olvidar que nosotras somos mujeres y como tales nuestra existencia en el mundo ninja proviene de otra manera –las chicas miran a las mujeres, y después se miran entre ellas confundidas- ustedes ya no vivieron bajo las estrictas reglas de las Kunoichi, siquiera yo lo hice, gracias al primer Hokage quien valoraba la igualdad de genero entre los shinobis.

- Entonces –se atrevió a preguntar Sakura- ¿Qué debemos aprender?

- Como saben la aldea cuenta con un concejo y además alianzas, además de pertenecer a un país, el cual no degusto demasiado que se perdiera el entrenamiento formal de las Kunoichi. Pero el primer Hokage logro hacer que este entrenamiento fuera enseñado hasta los 20 años y no como fuese en antaño desde la mas temprana edad, abriendo paso a mujeres con talentos bélicos además de guardar mas la inocencia de las pequeñas estudiantes. Familias como la Hyuga rechazaron esos entrenamientos en sus clanes oponiéndose directamente contra los superiores, sin embargo es una ley marcada que al llegar la edad de que tienen ustedes, deban aprender por fuerza el entrenamiento de la seducción. –En ese momento las jóvenes se sonrojaron totalmente, se miraron entre ellas de nuevo y bajaron el rostro de la vergüenza- No deben sentirse de esa manera –explico sentándose en un sillón parecido al de su oficina- por eso estamos en un lugar mas intimo, y decidí yo misma impartirles esta clase a ustedes, mis alumnas preferidas.

Shizune se acerco empujando un pequeño carrito (como el de los postres de los restaurantes) el cual se encontraba surtido con diferentes botellitas, además de armas como agujas, lazos y otros objetos comunes.

- Las Kunoichi nos caracterizamos por ser mas infiltradas, por matar en silencio sin usar la fuerza, hacer pócimas con casi cualquier elemento y usar cualquier objeto común como arma. Chicas a partir de ahora, son kunoichis de la aldea oculta en la Hoja, y deberán aprender el arte de la seducción.

- Si, Tsunade sama –dijeron al unisonó las chicas.

- Deben tener en cuenta que este entrenamiento es secreto, además de intensivo. Se buscara explotar sus propias capacidades ya obtenidas de su anterior adiestramiento, se mejoraran algunos aspectos, además se les dará la información y entrenamiento sobre la intimidad –En ese momento varias de las chicas, mejor dicho todas, se habían puesto rojas- no importa si ya experimentaron el sexo, ese no es el punto… lo que trato de decir, es que les enseñare a usar su sensualidad y su propio sexo para misiones… las cuales espero nunca asignar, e incluso para la sobrevivencia misma. Shizune –índico la rubia, mientras la aludía se acercaba a las jóvenes.

- Primero debemos saber que potenciales tenemos, con esto me refiero a que cada una tiene una personalidad y en lugar de engañar a los enemigos fingiendo algo que no son, explotaremos sus características, veamos –miro a las jóvenes- Tenten, tu eres una chica muy explosiva, debes aprender a calmar un poco tu temperamento, sin embargo eres de personalidad apasionada, igual tu Sakura, tienen el casi el mismo tipo de carácter. En cambio Ino es de naturaleza sensual –dijo sonriendo, mientras entre las chicas una joven bajaba la cabeza- pero Hinata tiene esa personalidad de las damas antiguas, sumisa, callada, dulce, que puede explotarse de la mejor forma.

- ¿Por qué la personalidad de Hinata puede explotarse mejor Shizune san? –pregunto Tenten, quien sentía a Hinata como su hermana menor.

- Pocos hombres desconfían de las personalidades como las de ellas, esperan mas de ustedes, Hinata esta hecha para ser una Kunoichi silenciosa –sentencio esta vez Tsunade.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

- "_Tsunade sama_" –volvió a suspirar la joven- "_si le hubiera…"_ -se escuchaba el suave sollozo- "_Si solo… le hubiera confiado, que me sucedió… se que me abría dado una mejor solución… no estaría aquí… temiendo, avergonzada… pero seré fuerte, soy fuerte y afrontare las consecuencias… seré la amante del Kazekage, usando los conocimientos de amante que me enseño_" –Se puso de pie con determinación, salió de la habitación encontrándola vacía- "_Debo hablar con Gaara san… debo ser cuidadosa con lo que voy decirle_" –comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

_**Flash back.**_

- Una Kunoichi debe aprender todos los secretos del arte del amor –dijo la mujer rubia, cada una de las chicas leia un libro- estos libros fueron escritos por kunoichis pasadas ustedes, que dictaminaron como debía ser nuestro entrenamiento… tienen suerte, todavía a mi edad, esta enseñanza era mucho mas joven, pero eso era debido a la guerra. Bien chicas, deben leer ese libro, no se avergüencen de los que van a leer o ver, ni oculten sus dudas, deben conocer bien el tema.

- Lo primero que deben recordar –menciono la morena- es que entre mas relajadas estén en el acto sexual este es mas sencillo, pues si se estresan o temen, puede llegar a causarles dolor, aun cuando no sean vírgenes.

- Y sobre todo –menciono la Hokgae con una mirada maliciosa- si saben dominar el medio, aran que un hombre agá lo fuese por ustedes, incluso podrán ordenarle en el acto, claro dependiendo de cada hombre, pero dependerá de ustedes, sus capacidades de seducción, exploten sus armas naturales lo mas que puedan, aran que cualquier chico, incluso aun fuera de las misiones, este prendado a ustedes.

Durante casi un mes las cuatro jóvenes aprendieron todo el complemento del cuerpo de un hombre, en términos generales, que les atrio, les satisfacía y por ultimo como matarlo. Cada chica fue explotada en su potencial, fue enseñada, desde posiciones sexuales, hasta las frases, sonidos, olores, etc, para la seducción de un hombre.

Conjunto a su entrenamiento fue la creación de venenos, y el uso perfecto de cada arma y posible arma. Tsunade se los menciono en algún momento, para una ninja todo era más complejo, su entrenamiento era el doble que el de los hombres, además de que en la antigüedad y en ese presente, muchos grupos usaban a sus mujeres como objetos para infiltrarlas y matar en silencio, sin importarles la dignidad o el valor de estas.

- Pero yo no, evitare a toda costa usar a cualquier Kunoichi de esta aldea como objeto para obtener beneficios o terminar una misión. Pero esto se les enseña porque como mujeres corremos mas el riesgo, durante muchos años, hemos sido victimas de las pasiones de los hombres, de los guerreros que llegan a someternos con su fuerza, si bien pueden usar nuestro cuerpo, es mejor prepararlo para cualquier emergencia, así ustedes no solo dejaran de estar desprevenidas, ahora saben nuevos métodos para usar sus encantos y asesinar a cualquier enemigo. Olviden asuntos arraigados como la virginidad o tabúes, jamás en el mundo de las kunoichis fue importante… pero no por ello, dejen de amar, y no confundan el sexo como arma a el sexo como la expresión de amor; no detengan su vida, son mas que aquello que guaran entre sus piernas, no lo olviden.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

- "_Tsunade sama, usare este método para sobrevivir, no de Gaara o la aldea de la Arena, si no de mi familia, quien aun arraiga creencias. Mi padre me mataría si se enterase que deje de ser "pura"… aun cuando no todo fue mi culpa. Ahora ejerceré esos conocimientos, are que lo que me enseñaron._" –La joven terminada, salía de la habitación, vestía una chaqueta larga color lila con blanco, bajo esta solo la envolvía un sencillo top negro que cubría sus senos, sobre sus piernas una licra negra que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo; decidió guardarse la banda de su aldea, y no se molesto en 

usar calzado. La pelinegro tomo aire profundamente aromándose de valor, para ir al encuentro del Kazekage de la Arena.

En la parte baja de la casa Gaara estaba tratando de olvidar aquellas escenas que su mente reproducía con gran fluidez. Estaba a dos segundos de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared que colindaba a las escaleras, cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y después cerrarse. Volteo su vista a la parte alta de las escaleras, para encontrarse con la protagonista de sus fantasías envuelta en una simple chaqueta y una licra negra que dejaba ver sus formadas piernas. Gaara palideció ante aquella mujer.

- "_Definitivamente es Hinata, y trae un mínimo de ropa, ¿acaso quiere volverme loco? Juro que si me habla con su dulce voz, cometeré una locura_" –sentencio el joven pelirrojo, quien sentía de nuevo su erección encenderse- "_Demonios, apenas y estaba calmándose. Voy a matar a Kankuro ¿Cómo se entero que deseo a Hinata?_

- Gaara sama –dijo tímidamente Hinata con un hilo de voz- yo… quisiera, hablarle un momento.

- ... –Gaara le miro directamente al rostro, ella estaba apenada y el la deseaba con cada rasgo que mostraba- "_Debo controlarme, todavía puede ser que haya un error_" –Se tranquiliza el Kazekage- Vamos… -contesto con su tono natural de voz.

Hinata le siguió en silencio, hasta llegar a la sala de estar, Hinata comenzó a encender las luces de aquel lugar cubierto casi en penumbras, y al llegar a aquel espacio, Gaara simplemente tomo asiento sobre un sofá individual que se mostraba imponente como el. La joven de cabellos negros trago saliva, antes de sentarse frente a este en un sofá de dos personas. La tención que existía en la habitación era muy densa, tanto que podría cortarse con un cuchillo para mantequilla. Hinata se esforzaba para no jugar con sus dedos, mientras Gaara lo hacia para no lanzarse a ella.

- Gaara sama…

- … Hinata –menciono en una voz ronca increíblemente sensual, que provoco una corriente eléctrica en la mencionada, que la hizo levantar inmediatamente la vista hacia el y sonrojarse suavemente sobre sus mejillas-… tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, ¿no entiendo por que me dices sama ahora?

- ¿eh?.. es verdad –dijo suavemente sonriendo con ternura- Gaara kun… yo, estoy aquí… para –la joven se sonrojo mas y tubo que bajar el rostro, mientras el pelirrojo mostraba por una fracción de segundos la sorpresa.

- "_Entonces si esta aquí, para ser mi…_" No sabia… que tu… Hinata –estaba confundido, nervioso, y se reflejaba en la poca facilidad de articular las palabras, al notar esto ella levanto la mirada para buscar la aguamarina de el.

- No preguntes tanto Gaara kun –dijo son suavidad y un halo de tristeza- ay cosas que me gustaría guardar para mi.

- Estas diciéndome… –se levanta de impulsivamente acercándose a ella como un cazador a su presa, sus pasos lentos, decididos, hacían que la respiración de Hinata se cortara a cada centímetro que mas cerca le tenia, cuando menos lo pensó, el pelirrojo había tomado asiento a un lado de ella, pero no solo eso, la mirada deseosa de Gaara estaba acorde con su cuerpo, había colocado una de sus manos sobre el brazo del sofá, tapando la posibilidad de escape de Hinata, además estaba peligrosamente a escasos centímetros, sus rostros casi se rozaban, llegaban a sentir sus respiraciones entrecortadas-… ¿has aceptado ser la amante del Kazekage? –ella tímidamente solo asintió, mientras retenía su aliento, Gaara estaba ardiendo en deseo, pero también confundido- ¿Tienes la experiencia? –pregunto curioso con un tinte de celos en su vos, pero ella solo bajo la mirada, aun cuando Gaara creyó alcanzar a leer la vergüenza- Hinata… confía en mi.

- No… Yo.. no soy virgen si eso preguntas –dijo la joven, mientras apretaba sus puños sobre su chaquetilla- pero… tampoco soy activa en el sexo…

- ¿Tienes novio? –Ella solo negó con la cabeza- ¿amante? –Volvió a repetir la acción la joven- ¿Por qué aras esto? –los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras Gaara esperaba su respuesta, entonces, ella decidió encararlo, sabia que no podría decirle la verdad, así que miles de ideas pasaron por su mente- ¿y bien? ¿Estoy esperando?

- … Gaara kun –soltó en un suspiro que derritió a Gaara imaginado que así diría su nombre al tomarla- yo…

- ¿te gusto tu primera experiencia? –dijo el frustrándose de la timidez de Hinata, y su silencio.

- … No –sentencio la joven con firmeza, se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose ambos en ellos- quiero… ser una Kunoichi completa, aprendiendo el arte de la seducción Gaara kun… entonces yo… prefiero no contestar mas, creo sabes suficiente –el silencio reino varios segundos- pero si no soy de tu agrado, puedo marcharme, Kankuro buscara a otra persona –Gaara procesaba las palabras y que cuando ella dijo el nombre de su hermano, prácticamente lo había escupido cual veneno. Pero Gaara estaba sumido en su confusión, así que se puso de pie, y desapareció en silencio, ella simplemente suspiro- "_Si Gaara kun me rechaza, me quitare de dos problemas… esto que me ha _

_obligado Kankuro a hacer, y el perder su amistad… le tengo cariño, no quiero que esto termine la relación que tenemos_"

Gaara caminaba por la casa, y sin darse cuenta llego a la habitación donde había visto ala diosa de sus sueños, suspiro gravemente, mientras salía a observar la luna, el aire era fresco, las noches del desierto eran frías, pero gracias a aquella formación rocosa, las tormentas de arena no llegaban a hacer daño alguno.

- "_Hinata… siempre a sido de mi agrado, se mostro amable cuando Naruto comenzó a integrarme a su circulo de amigos… tanto tiempo de conocerla, durante años e hablado con ella, e tenido misiones a su lado… ¡demonios! Incluso me ha invitado a sus festejos de cumpleaños. Pero hace un tiempo, la veo como el prospecto de mujer, es la primera mujer con quien sueño, a quien deseo… que provoca estas reacciones a mi cuerpo; pero tampoco quiero perder su amistad, y mucho menos ser su practica para el arte de asesinar en silencio. ¿Qué demonios are?... Matare a mi hermano. ¿Por qué la eligió?_" –Entonces por un momento un reflejo de su mente lo recordó.

_**Flash Back.**_

Gaara se encontraba en su habitación, aun trabajando, desde que era Kazekage esa era su única ocupación que no le importaba llevarse el trabajo a su propia casa o hacerlo por las noches, la aldea era lo mas importante para el. Escucho el sonido insistente de su puerta, fastidiado asegurándose seria uno de sus hermanos, hablo.

- Pasa –dijo secamente.

- Gaara –escucho al abrir la puerta, era su hermano mayor- necesito hablarte –decía mientras se acercaba a el después de haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación, tomo una silla y se acerco lo mas que pudo a un lado de Gaara que se encontraba en un pequeño escritorio- Hermano… necesito que me indiques algunas cosas.

- Dime –contesto sin levantar la mirada de sus papeles.

- ¿Cómo te gustan las mujeres? –expresó directamente el marionetista, cuando el pelirrojo soltó los papeles sobre la mesa y miro a su hermano, tratando de descifrar a que se refería- No pongas esa cara quiero saber, para buscar a una persona que realmente te vaya a gustar.

- …. Esta bien, pregunta.

- Bueno –dijo el joven- ¿te gusta alguna mujer en especial?

- No quiero contestar eso –dijo el hombre sombríamente, que Kankuro prefirió no insistir.

- ¿Cómo te gustan de… la piel?

- Blanca, como la mía –dijo suavemente, pensando en la diosa de sus fantasías.

- ¿El cabello?

- … Negro, lacio y largo.

- ¿Del cuerpo? –Kankuro noto el sonrojo de Gaara- no te preocupes, tu cuéntamelo.

- De cuerpo voluptuoso –dijo rápidamente.

- ¿Voluptuoso? ¿Pechos grandes?

- Si –contesto secamente el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cadera ancha?

- Si

- ¿Piernas firmes y torneadas?

- Si

- ¿Cintura estrecha?

- Si –ya fastidiado.

- ¿Y de carácter como te agradaría?

- Solo, una persona educada, discreta, y elegante –Kankuro lo pensó un momento, después se levanto sin decir nada.

- No te preocupes hermanito, tengo a la persona indicada y se que aceptara con gusto, te agradara mucho.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

- "_Yo mismo describí a Hinata sin darme cuenta… ¿pero como la convenció?_" –Se decía mentalmente el joven, hasta sentir como alguien se acercaba, se dio media vuelta, y vio como se abría la puerta principal de la habitación, ella entro con pasos lentos, pero tenia decisión en su mirada- Hinata –susurro mas para si mismo.

- Gaara kun –dijo la joven sin haber escuchado como el la llamaba, se acerco a poco mas de un metro de el, sus manos no jugueteaban, desde hacia años dejo de tartamudear, era una mujer hermosa, fuerte y segura (hasta hacia poco)- Gaara kun, por favor quisiera que tomases una decisión –Hubo varios minutos de silencio, entonces el le dio la espalda a ella, volviendo a mirar el exterior de la casa, recargando sus manos en la barandilla.

- ¿Quieres hacer esto?

- … si –dijo a pesar de que su mente gritaba que no.

- Hinata, no quiero que esto perturbe nuestra amistad, los amigos que tengo, fueron gracias a Naruto a que el primero se acerco a mi y fue el enlace para acércame a ti, a Shikimaru, Sakura, Lee, todos… no quisiera que eso que logre con esfuerzo se pierda por un deseo.

- Gaara –dijo suspirando, aquellas palabras le parecían tan conmovedoras, ella misma había visto como al pelirrojo se le dificultaba la socialización, pero se había esforzado de gran manera y todos lo aceptaron, no solo por Naruto, de verdad Gaara aunque silencioso, se había colado en el corazón de todos, lo apreciaban, incluso planeaban las reuniones, cumpleaños y cualquier cosa para estar juntos con meses de anticipación para que Gaara asistiese, incluso en los cumpleaños de este, todos se trasladaban hasta donde el se encontrara, por que Gaara, desde el primer cumpleaños que fue invitado, desde la primera fiesta, trataba de no faltar, y siempre estaba ahí para todos, y a todos les gustaba estar ahí para su amigo Gaara. Hinata sintió tristeza por engañar a alguien tan dulce como el pelirrojo, pero tenia demasiado que perder, no quería morir a manos de su familia, no deseaba perder sus sueños, a sus amigos, a su aldea.

- Hinata… ¿Por qué? –Pero Gaara por un segundo se sintió cerca del cielo, sin sentir como, la ojiblanco acabo con la distancia, abrazándolo por la espalda, las manos femeninas se habían cerrado en su abdomen, mientras el rostro de Hinata se ocultaba en la musculosa espalda.

- Gaara kun, pasaremos este tiempo juntos, y siempre seremos amigos, no pasara nada malo Gaara… hagámoslo como un entrenamiento, una practica.

- … -Gaara sonrió en silencio- "_Esta mujer acaba de cambiar el significado de entrenamiento y practica… cada vez que las escuche no volverán a ser lo mismo_" Tengo una condición Hinata… discreción.

- Yo… estoy de acuerdo, pero tengo otra.

- Dímela –decía mientras sujetaba las manos femeninas para zafarse del abrazo, y darse vuelta a mirarla de frente.

- No me lastimes –la tristeza de su voz, la frase en si, rompió el corazón de Gaara, sin saber por que, acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la Kunoichi que era levemente mas baja de estatura que el.

- Nunca… -menciono con firmeza- te aria daño Hinata.

Bajo la luz de la luna, Gaara se inclino mientras sujetaba con una mano el rostro dulce de Hinata y con la otra se deslizaba hasta la estrecha cintura, la distancia desapareció 

en un momento que el tiempo se detuvo y el espacio desapareció, el roce de los labios de ambos, era la entrada a un paraíso, habían sellado su trato con un beso suave, que lentamente se volvió húmedo y profundo al grado que Hinata se permitió relajar el cuerpo haciendo que sus manos involuntariamente se deslizaran por el pecho del Kazekage.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Hola, muchas gracias a las personas que están pendientes del fic, espero no decepcionarlas, se que esperan la parte de los "adultos" pero os desesperes, u.u soy una romántica empedernida, no puedo evitar crear todo un contexto para que vivan. **_

_**Bien, espero este capitulo les haya gustado, por que el próximo será… - ya imaginan… **_

_**Ah, sin olvidar dar las gracias a las personas que me mandaron un review y además que han agregado la historia a favoritos o alertas, gracias. Para las personas que leen o leerán también muchas gracias (xD dejen review), aquí vamos:**_

**Istharneko: **Hola, gracias por tu review, me alegro que no me detengan por las comas, pensé que me infracciónarian por exceso de uso jajaja. Claro me gustan las opiniones sanas y como a todo el mundo dicho de una manera correcta, si no fuese así me hubiera sentido mal xD jaja. Siiii Gaara es sincero aquí, cabe decir que seguro los años no sapan en balde y a madurado, espero nada mas no me salga tan OoC, aunque creo que si un poco, bueno igual espero les siga gustando. Gracias por tus saludos y ánimos.

**gaahina Lovers: **wuajajajajaja si lo corto en la parte mas interesante para que sigan leyendo, xD ups, eso no se decía… etto… ntc xD, lo que sucede es que así le da suspenso, pero ya pronto llega ese momento esperado… o momentos, xD depende de lo florida de mi imaginación, igual tampoco podre un acto en cada capitulo. Y mira solo esperaste un dia y medio… tal vez dos. O.o actualizo rápido ¿no?

**Stepha-Chan: **O.o hola, yo suelo reírme con la palabra budín (aja bien padrinos mágicos xD) pero tu eres quien se ríe con "gatita"… ni quien pueda decirte nada xD menos yo… Solo adelantare sobre eso, que mas adelantito, contare el por que le llama de esa manera, aunque creo lo sospechan. Lamento haber escrito mal tu nombre, espero esta vez haber tenido mas cuidado, xD toy medio ciega, déjenme ser. O.o y si ya lo continua, xD espero os guste.

**Luna-Yang1994: **a vos os conozco… O.o (tengo memoria d hámster) me alegro que te gustara, gracias por decirme que es genial, y pues si aquí esta la continuación n.n espero te guste.

**Ya para cerrar, de verdad muchas gracias, como saben T.T los reviews alimentan el animo de escribir mas rápido, jajajjaa,O.o yo estoy un poco desesperada por que quiero seguir mis otras historias, sobre todo por que tengo tres de Gaara (O.o parece que me propuse llenar la sección sola jajajaja, ntc)pero igual el que mas me agrada no puedo cargarlo por que va a la par con **_**Un Nuevo Principio U.U así que ese no lo expondré en un rato (al menos hasta que trastoque la historia de Hinata y Gaara)… - pero después de este seguirá otro ,xD aunque bueno admiro a quienes escriben cosas fuertes, honestamente no es lo mío, soy una chica de novela rosa. Ya para despedirme solo recuerden…**_

_**¡¡ANIMO!!**_


	4. Capitulo 3: El cielo en ti

_**Naruto.**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )**_

_**Un Amante Para el Kazekage.**_

* * *

_**Holassss!!**_

_**Se preguntaran, por que escribo antes del fic, bueno seguramente me ignoren después de leerlo, primero pido una sincera DISCULPA por todos los errores que encontraran, pero entre el agregarle y quitarle ideas, el cansancio y mi ceguera, se hace lo que se puede. Ademas si encuentran pedazos medio cortados eso no es mio, cuando cargo el capitulo FF le hace algo -.-U lo corrigo pero a veces se me pasa un que otro parrafo.  
**_

_**Antes de continuar, la referencia que hice sobre las Kunoichi, entre es verdad y es mentira, lo cierto es que en su mayoría se formaron por mujeres viudas, que se agregaban a un señor feudal (era difícil se volvieran a casar y eso) eran excelentes espías se disfrazaban de geishas, o cualquier cosa similar, incluso debían tener relaciones sexuales, mataban normalmente con venenos. Si lo buscan en la web existen varias páginas que mas o menos lo explican. **_

_**Por otro lado, quiero mandar un gran saludo a todas las personas que leen la historia, ¡¡GRACIAS!! Son reconfortantes los comentarios y quienes no dejan me alegro que la lean, solo deseo expresar mis ideas, y si les gusta me pone muy feliz (pero si dejan Review más feliz jajaja), por lo mismo un saludo a las siguientes personas:**_

_**Stepha-Chan: **__me alegro te haya encantado, y si aquí esta la continuación, espero os siga agradando._

_**Istharneko: **__Oye, ¿tu estas O.o buscando se me baje el animo con la historia? xD honestamente disculpa todos los errores pero como mencione, no estoy usando beta y si cometo errores (estoy ciega y además me inspiro cuando estoy cansada en la madrugada) así que discúlpame u.u pero como sigas insistiéndome mucho T.T la mando con el beta para que la detenga un mes como mi otra historia, si esa es la razón por la que actualizo rápido. Pero no te preocupes, acepto la critica… O.o eso creo jajaja ntc, espero te siga gustando, procurare mejorar mis errores, pero aunque lo releo se me pasan, aun con ello espero te siga gustando._

_**Kagura0w0: **__el entrenamiento de seducción, bueno lo ira aprendiendo, pero… mas es una excusa jajaja, u.u soy una romántica empedernida, espero este capitulo os guste._

_**Luna-Yang1994: **__gracias por tu comentario, T.T me anima mucho, pues sobre que estés loquita (mientras no seas acosadora) en este mundo quien puede dictaminar quien o no lo esta, jajaja es broma, me alegro que te guste el fic. ¡Espero este capitulo te guste!_

_**Yoshi.hina-gaa: **__me alegro que leeas mi fic y te guste, soy seguidora de los tuyos jaja, este ultimo que escribiste me gusto mucho, ósea ojala pudiera escribir cortos (este seria corto y mira ya cuantos capítulos lleva jaja) este yo creo que Hinata si quiere, pero Gaara te tomara en cuenta para cualquier emergencia, jajaja, ntc. De verdad gracias por tus comentarios._

_**RociRadcliffe: **__(espero no equivocarme al escribirlo) gracias por agregarme a tus alertas n.n, espero os guste la historia._

_**Etto… pues varias me agregaron a sus alertas e historias favoritas, de todo corazón gracias, me emociona mucho que mi historia les agrade, espero no decepcionarles. Por lo demás ya les dejo con el capitulo, y recuerden… ¡¡ANIMO!!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este capitulo contiene _**LEMMON**_(como se escriba) si alguien es sensible (etto, esta lindo de verdad, pero cada quien) o esas cosas, pues casi se saltara todo el capitulo, espero les guste (por favor _**yosh.hina-gaa **_no te infartes T-T tienes que terminar tu fic xD). Y ya estando en advertencias, si seguro los personajes sean un tanto OOC, pero o.o pues tienen edades diferentes obviamente cambiaron un poco, si no os agrada disculpen u.u, pero la historia me gusta como va. Ahora si, después del testamento…

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: El cielo en ti. **_

Gaara sentía esa corriente eléctrica al sentir la piel de Hinata cerca de la suya, el sello que se había formado entre sus labios, los estaba volviendo loco, un intenso calor se arremolinaba en su interior, deslizo su mano que sujetaba el rostro de Hinata para su nunca, para profundizar el beso, mientras un calosfrió le recorría al sentir las manos femeninas acariciando su pecho. Sin saber tener una explicación razonable o haberlo mandando a su cuerpo, comenzó a empujar con suavidad el cuerpo de Hinata, no dejaba de besarla, pero intercalaba pequeños segundos de separación para respirar.

Hinata sentía como los labios del pelirrojo eran posesivos sobre los suyos, mas aquello no le intimidaba, realmente era agradable el tacto, pues era como si sufriera nerviosismo igual que ella, además la calidez que emanaba era realmente relajante, como su aroma embriagaba sus sentidos; cuando comenzó a deslizarse no se percato que era llevada por el, quien la empujaba con su andar, todo fue tan rápido que cuando menos lo espero se encontraba sobre la cama, semi recostada, con Gaara sobre ella aun besándola y sujetándola posesivamente, pero ahora sentía aquel cuerpo mas cerca del suyo y se percato de aquel bulto sobresaliente del cuerpo masculino que rozaba en sus muslos. Gaara abandono sus labios, para bajar con lentitud agonizante por el blanco cuello. Las manos de Gaara también se deslizaron con suavidad, uno acariciando la espalda de la pelinegra, mientras la otra acariciaba su nunca se deslizaba a sus hombros, y se deslizaba en el contorno de su cuerpo rozando levemente los suaves pechos. Suaves gemidos escapaban de la boca de Hinata, lo que provocaba en Gaara un ferviente deseo su instinto le pedía mas y su mente trataba de descifrar que era, además de comenzar con las dudas del siguiente movimiento. La ojiblanco sentía un calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo haciéndose visible en toda ella, sus mejillas sonrojadas era solo el principio de aquello, sus pechos comenzaban a inflamarse y entre sus piernas un poderoso calor se apoderaba de ella; nunca creyó que aquellas sensaciones fueran tan agradables, entonces decidió que también debía moverse, así deslizando sus manos acaricio el cuello del pelirrojo, comenzando una lucha con su sus ropas que le cubrían casi completamente. Después de varios minutos de besos apasionados, y roces entre los cuerpos, la ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo desagradable entre ellos, Gaara sentía desesperación por volver a verla desnuda, de solo recordarla sentía que su entrepierna palpitaba además se agregaba la sensación de tocar su piel, jamás había tocado de esa manera a nadie, podría contar con una mano a la cantidad de gente con quien aunque fuera se había rozado, y sentir la cremosa piel nívea de Hinata con la yema d sus dedos era algo adictivo deseaba tanto recorrerla con sus manos, sus labios, de los pies a la cabeza, vencerse en el exquisito olor natural mezclado con su perfume de flores silvestres, pero entonces sintió a Hinata que lo empujaba con vehemencia para que se levantase, al principio no entendía la reacción, pero después de que su mente lo procesara se asusto y se levanto con rapidez quedando de pie frente a la cama, observando una visión de Hinata que solo en sus fantasías se había hecho posible; la joven Hyuga apoyada en sus brazos para estar semisentada, respiraba con pesadez, su cabello caía libremente sobre su espalda, mientras sus mejillas rojizas sostenían un par de óvalos blancos que le miraban con mucha serenidad y al mismo tiempo pasión.

Hinata visualizaba los ojos asustados de Gaara, lo había separado bruscamente de ella y el chico mostraba preocupación, aquella visión estrujó su corazón, sabia que Gaara a pesar de ser difícil de tratar y poco hablador era un chico tierno, agradable y protector, nada que ver con joven de los exámenes chunnin, no de ese Gaara solo existía la dificultad de relacionarse, por lo demás este hombre era atento, educado y… si, debía aceptarlo… irresistiblemente sexy. No era corpulento era esbelto pero igualmente musculoso y firme, sus hombros eran anchos, de caderas estrechas, tenia unos ojos comparados con el mar enigmáticos, volubles y al mismo tiempo hermosos, aquel cabello rojo fuego le daba ese aire de peligrosidad era como un indicativo de las pasiones mas ocultas de aquel chico, la piel blanca y pálida de su cuerpo le hacia resaltar todo los demás elementos en el.

- "_¿No se si esto sea bueno? Gaara es muy apuesto… es algo que siempre supe, es alto, enigmatio y tan seguro de si mismo, atractivo para cualquiera… además ¿Por qué no puedo resistirme a sus labios? Su tacto es agradable, cuidadoso, inclusive cariñoso, no es como el de… espero esto sea buena idea_" –Hinata se obstruía en sus pensamientos, hasta que noto, el suave tacto de Gaara sobre sus mejillas, cuando logro visualizar que había a su alrededor, solo se encontró esos profundos pozos aguamarina. El pelirrojo se había inclinado hasta quedar a su altura pero mantenía una distancia corta, aunque aun le daba su espacio las manos masculinas le sujetaban el rostro con infinita ternura. Y a ella, se le rompía el corazón de pensar que estaba ahí obligada por el marionetista, tenia deseos de decirle la verdad, pero no sabia como- Gaara…

- No te preocupes… lamento haberte asustado –dijo con un tono de melancolía en su voz, que hacia a la ojiblanco sentirse el peor criminal de la tierra- Si no estas segura, yo lo entiendo Hinata, además fue culpa mía… si soy sincero contigo –ella noto el rubor sobre las mejillas blancas del hombre- soy totalmente inexperto en esto… temo lastimarte… no quiero que sufras otra mala experiencia –mas que un comentario, sentencio la frase final y le dio una sonrisa tan intima que morena casi se desmaya, jamás pensó ver esa sonrisa en el, jamás vio algo tan bello en su vida, su corazón se acelero al triple de lo que estaba- Hinata… se que has preparado la cena, ¿puedo pedirte el favor que la dispongas? –Ella abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa- si no puedes, no te preocupes.

- N…no –dijo nerviosa- "¿Por qué_ volví a tartamudear_?" Puedo hacerlo,.. Gaara kun –Entonces noto aquella mirada mar relajarse, y no pudo evitar sonreírle de la manera mas pura, en tanto sus manos se colocaban sobre las de el, sintiendo una calidez que le recorrió el cuerpo- ¿Si gustas puedes ducharte en lo que preparo todo para cenar?

- Te lo agradecería –dijo en un susurro que si no fuera por estar frente a frente seria inaudible. Hinata vio como el rostro del chico se acercaba e instintivamente cerró los ojos en la creencia que sellaría ese momento sobre sus labios, pero al sentir una calidez en su frente solo hizo que abriera sus esféricos blancos de la sorpresa, cuando reacciono a la acción fue observando como el pelirrojo se alejaba de ella con un ultimo roce en sus mejillas.

En las penumbras de la habitación el joven se adentro al cuarto de baño, estaba a dos segundos de estrellar su cabeza contra un muro y causarse un coma, en verdad no sabia lo que hacia no podía actuar de otra manera, Hinata le parecía tan frágil y delicada que se asustaba de cualquier acción o sonido extraño que hiciese. Comenzó a desvestirse necesitaba un baño, además le comenzó a doler la entrepierna de una forma casi insoportable, deseaba tanto a Hinata, le gustaba demasiado, la atracción que por ella precisaba, nunca imagino fuese tan colosal y eso mismo lo hacia desear que fuera perfecto y repetitivo.

Hinata estaba totalmente confundida, realmente esa faceta de Gaara la estaba perturbando, su corazón y respiración se aceleraban anticipadamente ante las acciones del pelirrojo, entonces fue cuando tono un ligero dolor en su intimidad, con delicadeza y temor froto por encima de esta notando con sorpresa la humedad cálida que predominaba.

Gaara bajo después de darse un buen baño con agua totalmente fría, se dirigió al comedor donde se encontraban las luces encendidas, hacia un par d minutos había comenzado a llover fuertemente a las afueras, era algo extraño en el desierto, pero seguro era la zona en la cual se encontraban, que era amplia, oculta y casi tropical.

- Hinata –dijo suavemente al encontrar a la mencionada sirviendo la cena, ella levanto la mirada suavemente sonriéndole, ocasionando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara débilmente y volteara el rostro para evitar que viera el tono rojizo en sus mejillas- gracias por la cena.

- No me agradezcas Gaara kun, la hice con gusto… toma asiento –le indico la joven.

- ¿También cenaras verdad?

- Claro –dijo con esa suavidad que le caracterizaba.

Gaara y Hinata tomaron asintió para tomar los alimentos, el Kazekage estaba fascinado con la delicadeza y educación de Hinata, eran tan grácil en cada movimiento como si estos fueran hipnotizantes.

- ¿Es normal este clima? –pregunto ambigua Hinata al escuchar la furia de aquella tormenta.

- No, pero debe ser este lugar, te aseguro que otras partes del desierto estarán secas, estas tormentas explicarían los manantiales subterráneos –comento agradecido por tener una conversación, aun cuando fuese tan banal.

- Es un lugar muy hermoso, ¿vienes seguido?

- No, solo cuando deseo estar solo, cada que me tomo un respiro de mis ocupaciones. Pero jamás me quedo mucho tiempo, mis responsabilidades no me lo permiten.

- Es verdad –contesto Hinata, mas a una respuesta mental- eres un Kage muy joven, Tsunade sama se excusa que Naruto aun es inmaduro para tomar su lugar, pero escuche que en un año máximo dos será presentado como Hokage. Pero tú… tomaste esa responsabilidad muy joven.

- Me agrada mi trabajo, amo a mi aldea y a sus pobladores, quiero protegerlos acosta de lo que sea.

- Eres un gran líder –le aseguro Hinata con la mas dulce de las sonrisas haciendo que el joven se sonrojara. Sus miradas se encontraban perdidas de nuevo, era como si se reflejasen en sus pupilas, pero entonces un sonido los saco de su ensueño- ¿Qué será eso?

- No te preocupes yo revisare –menciono levantándose- parece a la entrada de la casa.

Gaara se dirigió hacia la entrada de la residencia, Hinata le seguía muy de cerca, su mirada se encontraba preocupada provocando que el pelirrojo tuviese el deseo de protegerla. La puerta se abrió con suma violencia, dejando ver a una figura oscura, tras de el la noche y la tormenta reinaban, el ser dio un paso al frente y Gaara estiro su brazo para alcanzar a encender las luces, una vez completada la acción relajo su cuerpo al saber de quien se trataba.

- Kankuro –dijo suavemente el pelirrojo, mientras la mirada de Hinata se mostraba asombrada y después a disgusto, emociones que pasaron desapercibidas para el Kazekage pero no para el titiritero- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Traje provisiones, pero ay una terrible lluvia y hace demasiado frio, no creo volver esta noche a la aldea.

- Claro no te preocupes –dijo secamente Gaara, se sentía un poco incomodo y suponía Hinata igual- Hinata preparo una cena exquisita.

- ¿Cómo? –Kankuro entendió la invitación de su hermano, sin embargo el no estaba para eso- gracias, pero no tengo apetito, colocare esto en su lugar –señalando una caja a su lado- y me iré a descansar.

- Claro, te ayudo –inquiero Gaara tomando la caja y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Hinata estaba petrificada, observaba como Kankuro quitaba su capucha mojada, la colgó en el perchero cercano a la puerta. Cuando la ojiblanco levanto la mirada, el cuerpo del castaño estaba a un lado de ella, tembló suavemente, perdiendo su tranquilidad.

- Gatita –menciono en susurro casi inaudible- espero te portes bien con mi hermano y no digas nada indebido por que en verdad no quisiera que tu clan se enterara de tus secretos –esto ultimo lo dijo de forma sombría.

- No are nada mal –articulo la morena antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a Gaara.

Para Kankuro le era muy obvia la incomodidad que sentía Hinata con el, pero observando a la distancia su comportamiento a lado de su hermano menor, la distinguí relajada, aquello por alguna razón no le agrado.

- Gaara estoy empapado, iré a darme una ducha para luego descansar, mañana temprano partiré, no se si pueda despedirme, si no lo hago, discúlpenme.

- Claro no te preocupes –exponía el pelirrojo mientras pasaba algunos embutidos a Hinata que los guardaba delicadamente.

- "_Se ven bien juntos… y no me gusta, supongo debe ser una actuación de Hinata… demonios, Gaara es mi hermano y lo conozco, se que esto solo será un principio, pronto la olvidara cuando conozca a otra mujer_" Buenas noches –se despidió el joven, para después desaparecer, lo ultimo que se escucho de el, fue la puerta cerrarse. Mientras Gaara y Hinata seguían en su labor, dentro de la cocina.

- Mmmm…

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? –pregunto Gaara en su tono particular de voz.

- ¿Chocolate?

- Ah… es por mí, solo mi familia y ahora tu saben que tengo alguna… especie de inclinación por esa golosina.

- ¿En verdad? –Hinata lo miro sorprendida, así que busco su mirada- ¿Cuál es tu favorito? –pregunto la Hyuga.

- El oscuro, amargo o dulce.

- ¿En verdad? Igual a mi –contesto emocionada la joven.

- Mientras no sea blanco –dijeron al unisonó, para después volverse a ver dudosamente y por ultimo sonreírse con la mayor sinceridad.

- Tenemos algo en común, es muy agradable –menciono Hinata, tomando los chocolates.

- Toma lo que gustes sin reserva alguna –menciono Gaara tranquilo.

- Entonces tomare algunos dulces pequeños (así como "besitos" -pero no diré marcas-) para ir a la cama.

- Sobre eso Hinata, creo apenas y estamos conociéndonos, no abra prisa, dormiré con Kankuro esta noche –la joven se sorprendió y bajo la mirada.

- ¿Estas seguro? No quiero ser una molestia… yo…

- No te preocupes Hinata, abra el tiempo suficiente –contesto el pelirrojo, que tomo un pequeño tazón y lo lleno de "besos" de chocolate, para luego depositarlo sobre las manos de la joven- Llévalos a tu lado, por si tienes antojo alguno –le sonrió con suavidad- buenas noches Hinata –dijo esto ultimo en un suspiro sensual.

- Bu… buenas noches, Gaara.

Hinata se retiro a la habitación, una vez en la parte alta de las escaleras miro hacia la otra habitación la cual ocuparía Kankuro, pensar en el le revolvió el estomago el no le agradaba para nada y ahora incluso lo detestaba. Con paso rápido se dirigió para cerrar la habitación. Una vez dentro, decidió mudarse la ropa para algo más cómodo para dormir.

Gaara por otra parte se después de apagar todas las luces, se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano, pero una vez frente a esta y al intentar abrirla se da cuenta que dicha puerta estaba cerrada con seguro.

- Kankuro déjame pasar, voy a dormir aquí –dijo con su autoritario tono, sin embargo no grito ni fue agresivo.

Ya la noche era profunda, habían pasado un par de horas desde que se despidió de Gaara, había estado sin poder dormir por lo que prefirió tomar un poco de leche tibia, salió de las cálidas mantas y se envolvió en una de las batas que se encontraban en la habitación, pero aun con ello sintió el frio que rodeaba el ambiente. Apresuro el paso hacia la cocina, y decidió bajar con sigilo, pero al bajar las escaleras una ronca y varonil voz rompió el silencio.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Pasa algo? –Hinata busco el proveniente de la voz, abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al encontrar a cierto pelirrojo parado con los brazos cruzados de manera imponente en el marco a la entrada de la sala de estar.

- Gaara, pensé que estarías dormido –indicó tímidamente.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Este… yo tengo dificultad para conciliar el sueño, decidí tomar un poco de leche tibia ¿gustas también?

- No… gracias –y como apareció desapareció entre las penumbras de la casa.

Minutos después Hinata ya estaba lista para descansar la leche le había relajado, por lo mismo se dirigía a su habitación cuando visualizo aquella pieza donde Gaara había aparecido, le entro curiosidad y se acerco a aquel lugar, cuando entro parecía no haber nadie, hasta que noto moverse un bulto sobre un sofá, ese bulto se puso de pie lentamente y camino hasta ella.

- ¿Por qué estas durmiendo aquí? –pregunto Hinata tímida al sentir su aguamarina mirada sobre ella.

- Kankuro cerró la puerta de la habitación y no planeo hacer escándalo alguno para abrirla, por lo que dormiré aquí.

- Pero… será incomodo, además hace fresco.

- Es… agradable que te preocupes por mi –dijo con una exquisita ternura- pero no abra problema estoy acostumbrado –Entonces el pelirrojo se dio cuenta como la morena negabava vemente con su cabeza.

- Compartiremos la habitación –el rostro de la Hyuga se torno tal color que competía con los cabellos fuego de Gaara- … además… este… tu sabes, entre nosotros –comenzó a jugar inocentemente con sus dedos.

- No quiero presionarte a nada… me gustas Hinata –soltó causando la gran sorpresa de la joven- y quiero compartir la cama a tu lado, pero tampoco a costa de la amistad que guardamos –con una suavidad, el pelirrojo coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de la joven sujetándola con suavidad, acerco su rostro hasta que su boca llego a la altura del oído de la morena- temo que si llega a gustarme, no te deje ir nunca –menciono de una manera tan suave, con aquella voz ronca y varonil que ocasiono un calosfrió de emoción en heredera del clan Hyuga. Entonces Gaara deslizo sus labios tan cerca que Hinata que sintió el aliento del joven pasar por su cuello, y después subir por sus mejillas, hasta acercarse a sus labios, los cuales tomo tan suavemente que ella no pudo hacer mas que reaccionar abrazándolo del cuello masculino, mientras el pelirrojo bajaba sus manos para tomarla de la estrecha cintura que lo enloquecía.

El beso de una manera apabullante de la ternura paso a la pasión, los labios de Gaara era quienes dominaban y trasmitían ese deseo sobre Hinata, la cual reaccionaba ante aquella electricidad que le traspasaba el cuerpo masculino haciéndola responder poco a poco a sus exigencias. Torpemente comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación, tirando un par de adornos en su camino, pero poco les importo cuando ambos comenzaron a experimentar la necesidad de encontrar la piel, Gaara había desabrochado la bata encontrando la calidez de su cintura envuelta en suave satén de una pijama por demás provocadora, mientras Hinata abría aquel abrigo dejando traspasar el olor masculino que comenzaba a inundarla y por alguna razón la volvía desinhibida e impulsiva.

Los ruidos, además de los adornos posiblemente quebrados provocaron en Kankuro la necesidad de salir a revisar que sucedía, abrió con lentitud la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba, solo para encontrar a Gaara besando a Hinata mientras caminaban hacia al dormitorio principal, un extraño sentimiento se formo en el, tenia el deseo impulsivo de acercarse a ellos y separarlos mas logro controlarlo y regresar a la habitación recostándose en su cama tratando d conciliar el sueño.

Al primer paso que dieron una vez que cerraron la habitación, Gaara deslizo aquella bata por los hombros de Hinata haciendo que esta quedara en la pequeña camisola de rosa pálido, Gaara inmediatamente sintió su masculinidad despertar con violencia, la visión de su diosa no era para menos; aquel comisión de satén y leve encaje sobre el pecho, apretaba levemente los suaves pechos de Hinata, para después dejarse caer holgadamente por la cintura, hasta llegar a sus redondas caderas para volverse a ajustar sobre estas realzando la forma de sus nalgas, después la tela terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos, dejando la visión de aquellas largas piernas, Gaara extasiado se acerco a la joven para besarla profundamente, sentía como Hinata jugaba con sus cabellos mientras lo abrazaba del cuello; el rodaba sus brazos por la cintura con una posesión impresionante. Después de probar los labios de Hinata, beso la barbilla de la joven con suavidad, para comenzar a crear un camino de fuego con sus labios, pasando por el blanco cuello de ella, dirigiéndose a sus hombros, pasando por su pecho descubierto cada centímetro que recorría, la pegaba mas a su cuerpo, concibiendo que ella sintiese la expresión de su deseo.

Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y Gaara no accedió a soltarla ni un milímetro siguiéndola totalmente, como pudo ella se subió de rodillas a la cama, quedando casi a la misma altura del pelirrojo, quien se aparto de ella para que ambos se perdieran en sus miradas. Hinata le sonrió con gran dulzura y el respondió a la sonrisa con una similar, la cual se ensancho cuando ella poso sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho masculino buscando el comienzo de aquellas ropas, con la gracia en cada movimiento comenzó a desabrochar aquel abrigo y a cada tramo de piel era besado con gracia por ella.

Varios minutos delante la morena se encontraba de rodillas sobre la cama, mientras observaba la escultural figura masculina a su frente, el rubor bajo los ojos blancos no evitaba que ella esquivara la mirada que recorrían al hombre pálido frente a ella. El revuelto cabello rojo resaltando ante la noche, que se había iluminado en algún momento con la gran luna que despejo las nubes de lluvia. La mirada masculina perdida sobre ella, entonces Hinata denoto cada rasgo del hombre frente a ella, deseando que esos hermosos y carnosos labios se posesionaran sobre los suyos, para después bajar por aquel cuerpo blanco, ese cuello fuerte y masculino, que daba paso a los redondos hombros fuertes. El cuerpo de Gaara musculoso y marcado, su pecho tentador, cálido que la mirada femenina recorrió hasta el abdomen marcado que se estrechaba a comparación con la parte superior del cuerpo, y lentamente llego a las caderas del hombre frente a ella, revelando el resaltar de aquella figura imponente y altiva del hombre. Hinata trago tímidamente saliva, todo su cuerpo estaba rojo de la pena y el profundo deseo, asimismo estaba viendo por primera vez la masculinidad de una forma tan directa y con lujuria, por ello le daba vergüenza. Levanto la mirada cuando sintió las manos de Gaara sobre sobre sus muslos, el tacto de el era tan delicado, la acariciaba como si fuese un cristal que podría romperse causándole escalofríos a la mujer. El tomo la orilla del camisón para levantarlo con suavidad, mientras sus dedos aun tocaban la piel de Hinata, con tortuosa lentitud subió aquella tela hasta despojarla de la dueña dejando ver casi todo su cuerpo descubierto Gaara suspiro ante aquella visión, sin soportarlo se subió a la cama empujando con suavidad a Hinata para que se recostara y el sobre ella; comenzó a besarla con la pasión mas profunda mientras una de sus manos mantenía su peso altivo para no caerle plenamente a su compañera, su otra mano se deslizaba desde los muslos de Hinata hasta su abdomen, subiendo hasta sus senos que comenzó a tocar gradualmente, sintiendo como los rozados pezones se endurecían entre sus dedos. Hinata sentía el calor de su propia excitación, pero no deseaba quedarse paralizara por lo que comenzó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de Gaara recorriendo por completo sus músculos, apretó sus hombros y se dirigió a su pecho, acariciando su suavidad, confirmando su dureza, comenzando a agradarle aquel tacto. Hinata comenzó a gemir suavemente al sentir como Gaara tocaba su pecho, además sentía como el miembro eréctil de el rozaba sobre su muslo dejando una sustancia espesa y cálida, similar a la que brotaba de la intimidad femenina.

- Deseo verte Hinata –la voz de masculina, ronca, suave, apasionante, fue un detonante a su excitación, no podía negarse, siquiera en sus pensamientos podía negarse a lo que el dijera.

Recostada sobre la cama, sintió y observo como Gaara se alejaba de su cuerpo, con suavidad deslizo las braguitas que al pensamiento del pelirrojo eran tiernas, de sencillo algodón en color claro, sin mucho mas las sujeto de los extremos y comenzó a deslizarlas por las largas piernas de Hinata hasta sacarlas del cuerpo de esta. La observo en la lejanía, miraba aquella musa que provocaba sus sueños mas exquisitos y al mismo tiempo era su mas grande tortura, estaba frente a la mujer que deseaba, que convertía cada fantasía en realidad. Silencioso se deslizo entre las piernas de ella, y comenzó a besarle desde los pies.

- No Gaara, por favor no beses mies pies… me da pena –susurro la joven.

Pero el Sabaku No menor le ignoro, besando por igual los pies femeninos, para subir con lentitud por los tobillos alternando en tiempos casi semejantes a cada miembro. Remontó con una tortura para ella por las blancas piernas, hasta encontrarse en la cara interna de los muslos, ella se retorcía de placer, gimiendo, apretando entre sus manos las sabanas. Cuando Gaara comenzó a besarle las ingles, ella gimió mas fuerte revolviendo las caderas y elevándolas con suavidad, esto lo aprovecho el hombre para meter sus manos bajo las caderas de ella y sujetarla por las nalgas las cuales acaricio y apretó suavemente, después las deslizo sobre la feminidad de Hinata la que acarici sobre el valle oscuro que le cubría, las mejillas encendidas de la joven resaltaban. Con lentitud el Kazekage separo los labios mayores develando la feminidad rosada, aspiro con suavidad su aroma, y miro cada rincón de aquella visión.

- Gaara… me siento… expuesta. –Pero de nuevo no existió respuesta hablada.

Con suavidad el pelirrojo deslizo un dedo por la piel hinchada, sintió la humedad inundándole, toco los labios interiores, sintió aquel orificio que era el objetivo final, el cual decidió no invadir aun, después busco aquel pequeño órgano que según sabia era un botón detonante de placer y ahí estaba, levemente inflamado, resaltando del monte de carne rosa, paso la yema de su dedo sobre el, causando que Hinata se retorciera y gimiera con fuerza ocasionando que el sonriera. Coloco de nuevo su mano para abrir bien los labios tanto internos como externos, acerco sus labios y comenzó a lamer cada rincón de aquella abultada carne, la respiración de Hinata se agito visiblemente, y gritos descontrolados surgieron cuando la lengua del Sabaku No comenzó a juguetear con aquel pequeño botón que no tendría de tamaño mas que el de un guisante.

Momentos eternos paso Hinata con aquella invasión a la parte mas intima de su cuerpo, estaba a dos segundos de volverse loca y no creía siquiera que aquellos gritos de pasión fueran suyos, no podía controlar los sonidos que de su garganta eran emitidos, tampoco controlaba el contorsionar de su cuerpo, Gaara estaba enfrascado en hacerla sentir bien y aquella acción, el simple acto de lamer su intimidad lo hacia de la manera mas frenetica que jamás se pudiera creer, entonces lo sintió, una necesidad en su centro y una calidez derramada por el mismo, toda la energía de su cuerpo se comprimió, cada uno de sus músculos se comprimieron como si fuera a destrozarla, pero aquello en lo mínimo era doloroso, mentalmente caía en un pozo de placer; sin controlarlo mas su cuerpo vibro, mientras Gaara seguía enfrascado en probar los líquidos que derramaba, además de juguetear suavemente con aquel órgano de placer, sentía como se removía y le agradaba, todo le gustaba, sus alaridos, sus movimientos, eran excitantes para el, hasta que se atrevió a introducir uno de sus dedos en aquella zona, lo hizo con delicadeza apreciando la textura suave, humada y cálida que le proporcionaba aquella gruta rosada, escucho el chillido de Hinata y la elevación de caderas abriéndole mas el acceso, movió su extremidad de adentro hacia afuera, dedicándose a observar como se perdía en el interior de la Kunoichi, su otra mano seguía abriendo aquel recinto de placer al tiempo que jugueteaba con aquel órgano de maravilla, lo rozaba directo o los alrededores buscando mas el disfrute de la mujer. Eso quería, buscaba que Hinata disfrutara todo, le excitaba verla como lo hacia en sus sueños, sintió sutilmente aquel templo contraerse mientras Hinata no paraba de mover sus caderas, los ojos varoniles se deleitaban ante aquella visión, Hinata se estremecía con el, tardo unos segundos hasta que llego la calma lentamente y el decidido dejar el recinto casi sagrado, para acercarse al rostro de ella.

Hinata sentía que sus músculos contraídos se habían expandido en miles de explosiones dentro de si misma, aquella acción de Gaara le hizo sentirse que llenaba una necesidad que tenia con urgencia al tiempo que la hacia mas grande de algo mas. Cuando su primero orgasmo termino, sintió al Kazekage dejar su intimidad, para deslizarse hasta ella, se recostó a su costado y deslizo uno de sus brazo por debajo de su cintura moviéndola gradualmente hasta colocarla de lado, el estaba frente a ella y la cubrió con su otro brazo, rodeándola con suavidad. Sorprendentemente sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, su lengua se abría paso a su húmeda boca, las manos femeninas se deslizaron por el firme pecho de el, se perdieron en aquel beso, en el roce de sus cuerpos y a Hinata no le importo aquel firme guerrero alzado que esperaba con paciencia su momento de gloria.

- Gracias… -susurro Hinata cuando se encontraban mirándose a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? –mostrándose confundido.

- Jamás experimente esa sensación –menciono con suavidad, es muy agradable.

Gaara no contesto a aquella confesión, comenzaron a surgirle dudas, y entonces recordó lo mencionado por la ojiblanco.

- "_Dijo que su primera experiencia no fue agradable, entonces… si me dice el nombre de ese maldito le daré una lección de cómo tratar a una mujer… y mas una tan delicada como lo es Hinata_".

El pelirrojo abrió desmesuradamente sus pozos aguamarina al sentir los labios de la Kunoichi sobre su cuello, ahora se encontraban totalmente pegados el uno a otro, Gaara se dejo boca arriba sobre la cama, jalando a Hinata que cayo sobre este y entonces la libro de la prisión de sus brazos. La morena sonrió, y comenzó a besar suavemente el pecho del hombre, sintiendo su la cremosa piel de este, su duro cuerpo, y los suaves quejidos que brindaba a cualquier roce de ella le gustaban.

- Gaara… discúlpame si cometo algún erro, no tengo experiencia –dijo mientras besaba suavemente la tetilla del pelirrojo.

- Hinata, deja de disculparte –le acaricio suavemente el rostro y lo levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos- no tengo experiencia y no es el momento de hablar Kunoichi, estas practicando conmigo… estoy a tu entera disposición –Hinata se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras- explota tu sensualidad Hinata… me vuelves loco.

Esto ultimo fue el detonante para que la ojiblanco se sintiera mas segura de si misma, comenzó pasando sus dedos por el pecho del Kazekage, para seguir formando ríos de pasión con sus labios sobre la piel, deleitándose con el sabor exquisito de el, lentamente descendió hasta llegar al vientre donde se encontró frente al miembro viril, con un poco de timidez se metió entre las piernas de Gaara y miro detalladamente la hombría de este.

- ¿Me regresas lo que te hice pasar? –dijo Gaara con su voz ronca llena d excitación.

- Gaara… eres grande… -se puso roja- no es que sea experta, pero me intimida.

- Yo no quiero lastimarte Hinata.

La aludida se sintió reconfortada ante aquellas palabras y con suavidad deslizo sus dedos sobre la hombría del Sabaku No, causando que este comenzara a exponer quejidos de placer, mientras de su miembro comenzaba a brotar mas lubricante, Hinata en un acto improvisto deslizo totalmente aquella piel que cubría el glande, causándole un leve dolor a Gaara.

- ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto asustada soltando el miembro.

- No –dijo roncamente- es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

La Hyuga dudo unos segundos, pero entonces volvió a masajear al miembro viril, por un momento Gaara sentía punzadas de dolor que pronto se volvieron apasionantes, Hinata lo masturbaba con dedicación y el no sabia como reaccionar ante el tacto extremadamente intimo con otra persona, su razón comenzaba a nublarse y solo su cuerpo reaccionaba perdiéndolo cada vez mas en nuevas emociones que le embriagaban. Su perdición fue al sentir el cálido aliento de la morena sobre la zona mas sensible de su cuerpo, los gritos apasionados no pudieron hacerse esperar, Hinata estaba lamiéndolo, chupándolo con una dedicación que el sentía casi llegar al paraíso, se dejo caer totalmente sobre la cama, mientras rugidos emanaban de su boca, entonces sintió ese palpitar en su miembro, sentía que se hinchaba, su cuerpo se contrajo con violencia, lo torturo varios segundos hasta que exploto sintiendo un rio cálido derramarse en su virilidad.

Hinata sintió el sabor de la semilla del Kazekage, e inmediatamente se retiro, aquel sabor en aquella explosión no le fue agradable comenzando a toser y escupirlo, cuando se dio cuenta de su acción, esperaba que Gaara no se enfadara y menos le dijera a su hermano mayor. Cuando el pelirrojo se percato que a su amante, no le agradaba el sabor, se preocupo por lo que se acerco a ella, abrazándola con suavidad, se había sentando en la cama y ella estaba de rodillas, la atrajo a su pecho cubriéndola de nuevo, sin saber por que le agradaba la sensación de tenerla de aquella forma.

- Lo siento…

- No digas mas –dijo el hombre- no me pidas disculpas, arruinas el momento, no es nada para pedir disculpas, si no te gusta procuraremos no hacerlo.

- Pero… -oculto su rostro sobre el pecho de Gaara, mientras sus manos se enredaban en la cintura del mencionado- me agrado… lo que no me gusto fue… fue… el sabor de…

- … -Gaara sonrió levemente, entonces comenzó a besarle el cuello- no te preocupes, será como tu gustes –y siguió besándola con suavidad los hombros.

Gaara volteo a Hinata para que le diese la espalda, seguían sentados, ella entre las piernas de el, que sorprendentemente seguía erecto, Hinata gemía de nuevo con fuerza, pues el hombre besaba su espalda con dedicación, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus pechos, pero ella no se había quedado atrás y con su mano había tomando el miembro viril para acariciarlo suavemente en el movimiento del coito, una de las manos masculinas se deslizo a la dulce intimidad de Hinata para comenzar de nuevo la tortuosa estimulación. Pasaron varios minutos mientras se estimulaban, ambos disfrutan las delicias del acto, cuando el pelirrojo tomo a Hinata de nueva cuenta para colocarla frente a el, con veracidad le beso los labios y se deslizo por su cuello, mientras las manos masculinas le acariciaba la espalda y bajaba por sus glúteos, Hinata se sonrojaba ante las sensaciones e inhibiciones del pelirrojo que tocaba todo cuanto quería, los gemidos se hicieron mas fuertes cuando el se posesiono de los turgentes pechos con sus labios, haciéndola llegar a un limbo de necesidades; pero después solo lo vio recostarse sobre la cama, y sintió como la jalaba hasta el, la recostó en su pecho y escuchaba el fuerte latir de su corazón.

- Sube Hinata… te deseo… te necesito.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza, se deslizo hasta estar sobre el y dejar las piernas a los costados, se encontraba de cuclillas, nerviosa y temerosa.

- "_Debo relajarme… no será como aquella ocasión, Gaara es diferente_".

Gaara tomo su miembro con firmeza, recorriendo aquella piel que develaba la parte mas suave, Hinata sonrió con un poco de pena, cuando bajo las caderas, el glande se deslizo suavemente sobre la entrada de aquel maravilloso templo femenino, y ella lentamente comenzó a sumergirlo en su interior, el Kazekage sujeto las caderas de ella, apretando levemente sus dedos sobre la suave carne femenina mientras mas placer sentía, su rostro desfigurado por el placer y el comienzo de gruñidos de satisfacción ante la acción dada. Hinata por su parte se deslizaba con suavidad por el largo del miembro, su cuerpo lo recibía bien, la humedad de ambos era abundante permitiendo que se deslizara cómodamente, de alguna forma sentía como se abrían paso en su interior pero de una forma agradable que le calmaba ese calor que estaba quemándola desde un primer encuentro con el pelirrojo.

Sin contenerse mas por un primitivo instinto Gaara tomo la cadera de Hinata moviéndola violentamente hacia abajo al tiempo que elevaba su cadera, había cerrado los ojos ante las sensaciones, pero sus pozos aguamarina se abrieron con violencia al 

escuchar el quejido de la Hyuga, sin pensarlo dos veces se inclino al frente quedando sentado, mirando una terrible (para el) lagrima correr por la mejilla de la joven, avergonzado temía tocarla, pero venció tal sentimiento sujetando entre sus manos el rostro de la dama.

- Perdóname –dijo de una forma tan arrepentida que Hinata no pudo evitar levantar el rostro y buscar la sinceridad en sus ojos- lo lamento tanto fui un idiota –dijo abrazándola con lentitud- te pedí que estuvieras arriba para que controlaras, soy un idiota.

- Gaara… esta bien, ya paso –dijo la pelinegra con tranquilidad mientras le acariciaba y besaba el rostro- "_Se muestra tan arrepentido cuando yo siento maravilloso al tenerlo dentro de mi_" Se siente muy bien –dijo en el oído masculino, mientras le abrazaba del cuello y comenzaba a mover perezosamente las caderas.

- Hi… Hinata –soltó el hombre mientras sentía el paraíso a cada movimiento de ella, la acaricio con sus manos hasta colocarlas en los glúteos de ella, al tiempo que sus labios surcaban caminos de fuego por el rostro, cuello y pecho de ella.

Hinata se excitaba cada vez mas, sus gemidos se volvían audibles y Gaara le acompañaba, cuando menos lo habían pensado las embestidas se volvieron una danza frenética y violenta, entonces sucedió.

- No puedo mas Hinata –el hombre enterraba sus dedos sobre la piel carnosa de la joven, guiaba el movimiento con violencia dictaminándolo con sus manos- discúlpame.

Gaara no soportaba mas la tortura de aquella estrecha caverna húmeda que le llevaba al cielo, su cuerpo que tenia poco conocimiento de cualquier contacto se volvía loco con aquellas emociones nuevas, y el derramarse dentro del templo femenino fue algo que no logro soportar, aun a sabiendas que no lo deseaba, que anhelaba verla a ella verterse sobre el.

- Discúlpame Hinata –decía de nuevo mientras la abrazaba ahora de la cintura y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de la aludida.

- No tienes nada de que disculparte –le acariciaba sus cabellos color fuego- Esta bien.

- No lo esta –dijo el hombre tomándola en sus brazos, y recostándola ahora, seguía entre las piernas de ella las cuales levanto un poco, y Hinata sonrió al sentirlo- debo compensártelo.

- ¿Acaso es insaciable Kazekage? –sonreía pícaramente Hinata logrando el sonrojo del pelirrojo, aquella Hinata también le gustaba.

- Supongo que tu me embriagas todo… y solo quiero disfrutar mas y mas de ti… soy ambicioso a ti.

- Gaara –ella rió con dulzura- solo has estado conmigo ¿Cómo sabes que solo es a mi?

- Soy el Kazekage lo se –bromeo el Sabaku No, mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de Hinata, esta acariciaba su bien formado pecho- aun te deseo.

Y dicho esto, tomo su miembro de nuevo para introducirlo en la intimidad de Hinata, en un solo movimiento certero que arranco un gemido en ambos, el comienzo de la fricción fue lenta, Hinata ya se encontraba muy avanzada en su pasión y el tener a hermoso Dios griego pelirrojo sobre ella la excitaba mas, le gustaban los brazos del Kazekage la hacían sentir protegida, segura; cuando comenzó a poner las masculinas manos sobre sus senos y jugueteo con ellos, la fogosidad aumento, y sintió de nuevo esa escalofriante y maravillosa sensación que es el orgasmo y Gaara descubrió los beneficios de este en su compañera, pues se dejo llevar por las violetas contracciones de aquel templo. Gaara no salió del cuerpo de la mujer, simplemente se deslizo sobre ella, abrazándola y besándola ella le respondió.

- Debes terminar –dijo Hinata con suavidad.

- Quiero que se repita de nuevo esto que acaba de suceder –sentencio Gaara- deseo que vuelvas a experimentar una y otra vez esa sensación.

- Pero… Gaara yo…

- No hables –dijo besándola suavemente, entonces abandono con pesar aquel recinto, para acostarse de nuevo a un lado de la dama, esta vez le indico que se recostara de lado dándole la espalda, una vez hecho el se pego todo a su femenino cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciarla y llenarla de besos, la mano con mas libertad se introdujo en la feminidad de Hinata, comenzando a jugar con aquel órgano diminuto, ella empezó a gemir de nuevo- ¿Te agrada? –ella solo asintió- me alegro.

Y Gaara manipulo su miembro que se froto entre las piernas de Hinata, hasta que por una estocada se adentrase totalmente, Hinata volvía a excitarse con rapidez, pero igualmente se estaba agotando demasiado, el Kazekage parecía insaciable a los placeres corporales y ella descubría que le secundaba.

Pasaron varios minutos entre el movimiento, Hinata se volvía loca, las manos de Gaara entre sus piernas y sus pechos, además de su miembro deslizándose con violencia en su interior, entonces sintió esa violenta sensación en su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar y mas con el movimiento mas rápido y brusco en Gaara, quien le siguió en el orgasmo poco rato después de ella.

Sus respiraciones trataban de regularizarse, y Hinata se giro a verlo hasta que sintió como abandonaba su interior. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, se besaron de nuevo como si fueran dos amantes, y el se recostó boca arriba atrayéndola sobre su pecho, no sin antes introducirse bajo la colcha de la cama. Gaara hacia círculos en la espalda de ella con la yema de sus dedos, en tanto Hinata lo hacia sobre el pecho de el, hasta que el cansancio y la sensación de paz le invadieron hacerla quedarse dormida.

- Hinata –suspiro el joven pelirrojo a un paso para también caer en brazos de Morfeo- "_Estas sensaciones fueron mucho mas que maravillosas, el cielo se encuentra en Hinata, pero no me interesa experimentar mas, y tampoco hacer lo que sus videos de mi hermano muestran, fue perfecto… ahora se que Kankuro se molestara conmigo pero no puedo y no quiero dejar ir a Hinata, esto es mas intimo, jamás tuve algo tan perfecto, le pediré que sea la amante del Kazekage… y tal vez mas adelante pero…_" –sonrió levemente, mientras retiraba los cabellos del rostro femenino- eres perfecta para ser la mujer del Kazekage de la árena…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *


	5. Capitulo 4: Un momento de paz

_**Naruto.**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )**_

_**Un Amante Para el Kazekage.**_

_**Holassss!!**_

_**Gracias a todas por leer el fic, de verdad me siento muy alagada con sus comentarios, y con el simple hecho de ser tomada en cuenta, n.n me pone muy, muy ¡¡MUY!! Feliz que lean mis alucines jajaja. **_

_**Primero como siempre disculparme por la terrible ortografía, jaja, segundo por el hecho de ser corto este capitulo, y que no contenga tango lemmon, pero en mi opinión creo que si lo pongo en cada capitulo terminara aburriendo jaja, bien debo confesar que llegue a la parte de la historia donde estoy así medio indecisa por lo mismo disculpen si tardo un poco, pero procurare no sea mucho el tiempo, xD se nota que estoy indecisa me puse a escribir un songfic n.n, creo de momento eso es todo. **_

_**Un enorme saludo a las personas que leen este fic, además de un gigantesco ¡¡GRACIAS!! Dejen o no review, en verdad me anima mucho que lean la historia. Pero como ay personas que si dejan post, pues lo correcto es agradecerles:**_

_**Yosh.hina-gaa**_: jajaja también soy tu fan, en verdad gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me animas mucho, n.n etto, si Gaara te tomara en cuenta, ahí le avisare, pero no te decepciones si resulta negarse, ya sabes como es esto del amor xD, ¡mujer por favor no te mueras!... debes seguir tu fic xD también cuídate mucho. Saludos.

_**Luna-Yang1994: **_etto, no te preocupes por lo de loca acosadora, era broma, sobre que paso con Hinata y Kankuro, bueno se revelara un poco mas adelante, paciencia. xD al fin empiezan a preguntar jaja, se habían tardado.

_**Kagura0w0: **_me alegro que te gustara, si ya les entro la curiosidad por Kankuro, pero como dije arriba se esperan tantito xD porque luego se pierde el revoltijo de la historia -.-U es que pueden ir a contarles a Hinata o a Gaara la trama y estarán preparados entonces se arruina el fic, jajaja.

_**Stepha-Chan: **_oh, no te preocupes por el largo, este es corto, xD a ver si no me matan por eso, me alegro que te haya gustado. Y si ya repararon en Kankuro, pero no diré nada.

_**TociRadcliffe: **_espero recuperes el aliento, o.oU no quiero te pase nada malo xD, me alegro que te gustara, y si trato de publicar lo mas pronto.

__

_**Por ultimo O.o… creo ya dije todo, no esperen ¡No!, mando un beso enorme a Kindom-pain, que esta escribiendo su primer fic, además de que e visto pocos hombres por estos rumbos, xD adoro a este hombre y lo segundo era, ¿han visto mi display? Las invito a verlo, n.nU tarde mucho y me rompí la cabeza (además que solo se ve bonita en chiquito y de lejos) pero al menos logre hacer una linda edición de HinGaa. Creo es todo (me gusto mas el testamento al comenzar) y recuerden… **_

_**¡¡ANIMO!!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: "Un momento de paz" **_

Hinata se despertó perezosamente para inmediatamente verse envuelta en la profunda mirada de su ahora amante, sonrió con dulzura siendo respondida de igual manera. Sintió como el pelirrojo se inclino para besarla, tomando sus labios con suma pasión, las manos de este no se dejaron esperar y comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo femenino incitándolo al éxtasis.

Pasaron varios minutos entre besos y caricias, cuando apreció que las afiladas caderas del Sabaku No deslizaban entre sus piernas y el altivo miembro de este comenzaba a frotarse en su intimidad aun árida.

Un grito de dolor saco a Gaara de su ensoñación, la culpabilidad comenzó a azotarlo como si estuviera envuelto en sus técnicas de arena, miro a la dama bajo de el y de un solo movimiento salió de su interior.

- Hinata –menciono en un hilo de voz casi inaudible lleno de temor, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la joven que había cerrado las piernas mientras pequeñas lagrimas cruzaban sus mejillas; Gaara temblando se acerco a ella, limpiando sus perlas saladas e instintivamente le abrazo con fuerza- Perdóname –susurro dolido.

Hinata le respondió el abrazo en silencio, para lo que el pelirrojo tomo asiento sobre la cama alzando a Hinata hasta acomodarla cerca de su cuerpo, protegiéndola entre su pecho y brazos.

- No te culpes… somos inexpertos –dijo la joven ahora calmada.

- ¿Te duele mucho? –indago preocupado mientras acariciaba la espalda y cabello de la Hyuga.

- Ya a pasado no te preocupes, ni te culpes de esa manera.

- No volverá a ocurrir Hinata, lo menos que deseo es lastimarte. Creo perdí el control, pero nunca mi intención es hacerte daño –sonrió con ironía- en verdad en los videos de Kankuro las cosas se ven tan fáciles.

- Si –respondió sin pensar- pero no son reales… no creo que lo sean totalmente.

- … -Gaara le miro extrañado y esta se asusto por ello- ¿También viste esos videos?

- ¡AH! –Sin darse cuenta había mencionado sobre los videos de adultos que le hicieron ver para que tomara "ideas"- "_¡Ahora pensara que soy una pervertida!_" Este… yo, Gaara, veras cuando…

- ¿Kankuro te hizo verlos? –ella solo asintió- Ya veo –posteriormente de unos minutos de silencio y que Hinata ocultara su mirada bajo su fleco, la mano del Kazekage le hizo alzar la vista hasta quedar frente a frente- A mi no me gustaron casi nada, siquiera vi muchos, me parecía que trataban a la mujer degradantemente… yo creo que una mujer debe disfrutar el acto.

- ¿Por qué tienes ese pensamiento Gaara? –se atrevió a preguntar, pero al tiempo sentía una extraña emoción de saber esos pensamientos tan íntimos de Gaara.

- Cuando… -por unos momentos dudo sobre abrirse con ella, pero no pudo evitarlo sus ojos le llenaban la confianza- cuando comencé con las curiosidades anatómicas, busque información y casualmente encontré un libro sobre la expresión de la sexualidad, me quede impactado sobre la necesidad de los seres humanos para tener esta experiencia, además de su significado físico, emocional y psíquico; igualmente me relaje al saber que era algo natural, por unos momentos había pensando que eran rasgos del Shukaku que habito en mi. Creo que lo mas perturbarte fue que no sabía a quien acercarme para cumplirlo –De nuevo un silencio, el cual no era tenso, todo lo contrario era agradable- Quisiera que me contestaras varias inquietudes, pero te daré el tiempo que gustes para que lo respondas… hasta que confíes en mi –Ella asintió sin emitir sonido alguno- ¿Por qué aceptaste hacer esto?, ¿Por qué Kankuro te lo pidió? Y ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que te marco en tu primera experiencia?.

- Gaara… -De nuevo el silencio invadió, la morena se recargo totalmente sobre el pecho del hombre- Esas preguntas te las responderé, pero no ahora… solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa… mi motivación cambio drásticamente, no es la misma razón por la que acepte a la cual por que sigo aquí... Gaara, tu… ¡me gustas! –soltó casi en un grito, para después colocar sus manos sobre su rostro sonrojado.

- Y tu a mi Hinata –la abrazo de una manera tan suave, que ella se sintió reconfortada.

Ulteriormente de varias platicas sobre la cama, decidieron darse un baño, en lo cual entraron en la discordia de bañarse juntos o separados, Gaara optaba por la primera y Hinata por la segunda, al final unos besos y caricias del pelirrojo la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Pero el vapor de la regadera y la humedad de ambos cuerpos conllevo a que un juego de besos y caricias hiciera terminar a Hinata contra la pared abrazada de 

piernas y brazos al cuerpo de Gaara mientras este último la sostenía de la cadera, mientras se adentraba en el cuerpo húmedo de la Kunoichi.

Tardaron más de dos horas el poder darse un buen baño, pues cualquier excusa era buena para tocarse y comenzar de nuevo una faena sexual, además el agotamiento comenzó a hacerse presente, sobre todo en cuerpos inexpertos, que a pesar de su rendimiento físico concluía agotándolos.

Ye era medio día cuando bajaron a comer algo, Hinata inmediatamente comenzó los preparativos, Gaara le ayudo en todo lo posible, sintiéndose útil en las acciones que su hermana llamaba "torturas para mujeres", mas a diferencia de Temari, la ojiblanco parecía disfrutar de aquellas faenas juntos concebían un ambiente de intimidad mágico.

- Eres muy buena en esto –menciono Gaara mientras picaba algunas verduras- Yo solo cocino lo básico para sobrevivir –escucho como ella se reia- no es broma –se quejaba en juego- si me encerracen abandonado lo único que podría hacer seria rammen instantáneo como Naruto.

- Gaara –se rio mas alto la joven- si no creo seas tan malo para esto, simplemente es cuestión de practica, lo haces bien.

- Si te digo la verdad… de mis tres hermanos soy el que sabe cocinar mas –dijo sonrojándose al revelar otro de sus secretos.

- ¿En verdad? –pregunto sorprendida y percatándose del fino de sus cortes en la comida, sonrió tiernamente le gustaba tanto su compañía- ¿Temari te enseño?

- ¿Temari? –dijo casi en burla- ella odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la casa, asi que hace trampa, en lugar de limpiar y cocinar ella, dirige al gurpo en su mando a que lo aga –Hinata se sorprendió, segundos despues ambos rieron muy alto- bueno yo descubri que la cocina era un poco relajante, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero algunas veces cocino para mi y mis hermanos, pero esto es un secreto de estado.

- No te preocupes lo guardare –dijo Hinata, pero entonces un peligros brillo apareció en sus claros ojos, ocacionando la duda en Gaara- solo si prometes cocinar algo para mi –el sonrio.

- ¿Me estas extorsionando? –pregunto con falsa seriedad.

- Si Kazekage, de lo contrario todo su pueblo y alrededores sabrán que tiene gusto por el chocolate y le agrada cocinar –De pronto Gaara despareció, para cuando Hinata reacciono el pelirrojo se encontraba a su espalda abrazándola por la cintura besando su blanco cuello.

- ¿Y sabrán que tengo la debilidad por una Kunoichi de la Hoja?

- No, eso es un secreto.

- Bien… esta noche cocinare para ti –dijo mientras regresaba a su lugar, dejando a Hinata con el deseo de retenerlo.

- Cuéntame mas de ti –sonrió Hinata después de volver a la realidad.

- Yo te cuento mucho de ti, ahora dime tu.

- ¿Qué deseas saber? –inquiero nerviosa mientras revisaba los platillos cocinarse.

- ¿Te gusta mucho la cocina? Eres muy buena debes tener mucha practica.

- La verdad, te diré un secreto Gaara –este levanto la mirada- yo no quería este camino para mi –el pelirrojo se sorprendió- no deseaba ser Kunoichi, pero mi familia así lo dictamino.

- ¿Qué deseabas ser?

- Yo –Un suave sonrojo se poso bajo su mirada, pero no oculto el rostro- solo quería ser ama de casa, tener un esposo, hogar, hijos… y sobre individuo, hubiera querido ser una maestra o algo así, me gustan muchos los niños.

- Puedes ser maestra en la academia –contesto Gaara mientras sacaba pequeños besos de chocolate, los abría con rapidez y le daba algunos a Hinata en la boca.

- Mi familia no lo acepta… el clan Hyuga, tiene un líder y tras este un concejo, deciden la vida de nosotros como si fueran dioses y yo tengo que estar a mercede de ellos… lo estaré siempre, sea o no el líder del clan.

- Un día escuche que tu familia tenia inclinación a tu hermana menor.

- Si –dijo con tristeza tomando otro beso de dulce- mi hermana según mi padre es mejor aspirante que yo, solo espera que crezca un poco mas para enfrentarnos en batalla y destituirme a la familia secundaria… lo cual no me importaría si no fuera que perderé toda posibilidad de ser libre.

- No permitiré eso –dijo tomándola entre sus brazos- tu serás libre, no dejare que nadie te agá daño Hinata –La aludida no cabía por la sorpresa.

- ¿Gaa…ra? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arias tal cosa? –las manos masculinas se posaron sobre sus hombros, haciendo la distancia suficiente para que ella viera la sinceridad de las pupilas aguamarina.

- Por que ahora eres la amante del Kazekage, y solo el podrá decidir tu destino… pronto Hinata –dijo esto con una veemncia que asusto a la joven- tu seras libre de ser 

maestra y ama de casa, eligiras tu camino, por que te sacare de tu clan –ella bajo la mirada.

- Ningun Hyuga a salido vivo de la aldea oculta tras la Hoja.

- Te sacare de ahí Hinata, confía en mi.

Sin esperarlo mas Gaara como posesión de sus labios sellando su promesa, haciendo que por alguna razón Hinata sintiera confianza y esperanza en aquellas palabras. Cuando menos lo pensaron la morena de nuevo se encontraba enredada en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, hasta que se percato de un sonido, apresuradamente se bajo y empujándolo con suavidad.

- ¡SE QUEMA!-grito Hinata lanzándose a salvar la comida.

Después de almorzar, los jóvenes decidieron salir a explorar aquel maravilloso oasis (por así decirle) en el cual decidieron meterse a nadar en el bello estanque, solo que.

- No tengo traje de baño… es un desierto jamás pensé meterme a nadar –dijo Hinata.

- Mmm… estamos solos puedes nadar desnuda no creo tengas algo "nuevo" a lo que vi anoche, esta mañana o hace una hora –La joven se sonrojo y no reacciono hasta sentir el cuerpo de su amante cerca al suyo desvistiéndola- vamos a nadar.

- Eres insaciable –susurro Hinata, antes de seguirle el juego.

Ambos shinobis estaban enfrascados en sus emociones que no repararon en la figura oculta entre la maleza, una amenaza futura que sonreía triunfante, mientras se alejaba con una cámara fotográfica en mano.

Gaara y Hinata se encontraban nadando, el agua limpia y fresca les causaba alegría. Hinata jamás imagino aquellas facetas de Gaara, sencillamente estaba encantada por el, sabia perfectamente que ese Sabaku No solo era en la intimidad, jamás esperaría verlo frente a otras personas de esa manera, lo que por alguna razón le ocasiono agrado saber que le tenia la confianza, que así era con ella.

- "_Gaara_" –Pensaba la joven mientras le miraba- "_Si te confesara que tienes mucho tiempo gustándome… pero después de aquello que me paso no me creí digna para ningún hombre, pienso que no puedo aspirar a ser nada mas que una querida… pero soy tu querida Gaara y aunque suene perverso eso me hace feliz; no me importa que lo sea solo hoy, mañana o una semana. No me interesa si siempre estaré a la sombra de tus emociones, daría lo que fuera para que siempre vuelvas a mis brazos… no me importa convertirme en la peor persona del mundo por solo conformarme con esto… me enamore ti hace tiempo, me enamore de la coraza que mostrabas, pero ahora que _

_te conozco de esta manera… no puedo evitar sentir mas amor por ti, pero no te diré lo que siento para que jamás creas busco algo mas… seré la amante del Kazekage… solo su amante_" –Esto ultimo lo pensó con tristeza, la cual no le paso desapercibida al pelirrojo.

- ¿Te sucede algo?-se acerco a ella y vio sus ojos melancólicos, los escudriño un momento hasta que la joven se lanzo a abrazarle del cuello besándolo apasionadamente.

- Hazme tuya –inquirió la joven pegándose al cuerpo masculino, el simplemente sonrió al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciarla.

- Creo que la insaciable es otra persona.

El instinto de ambos se dejo entrever a cada movimiento, los besos y caricias se hicieron presentes cada segundo mas íntimos, al momento de llegar a la culminación del máximo acto no podía distinguirse el comienzo o final de aquellas figuras.

Al caer la noche, Gaara preparo una cena, que a la vista no era muy apetitosa, pero Hinata se atrevió a probarla descubriendo su buen sabor.

- Se que de vista es horrible, casi nadie se atreve a comerlo.

- Pues si, esta feo –dijo comiendo sin darse cuenta que saboreaba cada bocado- pero nada mas pasas la fase visual y realmente es delicioso.

- Se que tu podrías hacerlo mejor –dijo Gaara con ojos brillantes.

No habían acabado la cena cuando ya estaban en el suelo desnudos tocando sus cuerpos, realmente aquellos momentos, esa intimidad los tenia locos, no podían pasar minutos sin que estuvieran tocándose, probando su piel o labios, ni ellos mismos se dieron cuanta cuando el pudor se perdió entre sus cuerpos.

En un lugar mas lejano, una figura de un castaño camina por la oscuridad de una habitación golpeando todo lo que a su paso encontraba.

- "_Demonios, no pensé que fuese tan feliz (sarcasmo) acostándose con Gaara… pero el es mi hermano no puedo traicionarlo_" –Miro la foto donde se mostraba Hinata y Gaara haciendo el amor- "_Demonios Hinata ¿Qué te gusta de el?" _

–Exclamo con profundo resentimiento.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Tus cartas y fotografías

_**Naruto.**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )**_

_**Un Amante Para el Kazekage.**_

_**Holasssss!!**_

_**De nueva cuenta gracias por leer este fic, O.o saben que note, xD que el titulo se parece a la de "Una esposa para el Kazekage" O.o me gusta ese fic, pero no había notado la similitud del titulo jajaja, pero no importa n.n al final no es igual la trama. **_

_**Bueno comencemos con lo de siempre, u.u ¡¡perdonen mi ortografía!! Una vez cumplida esta parte del testamento. Debo decirles que hoy me inspire y tengo los capítulos 5 (este) y 6 listos, pero las torturare un poco ¡¡wuajajajaja!! Además debo confesarles algo:**_

_**¡¡ESTO PRONTO SE ACABARA!!**_

_**O-O espero no se infarten algunas personas (YOSH NO MUERAS T-T) Como dije quería fuera corto, o.oU no es bueno alargar tanto las novelas dramáticas por que después es mas lo que sufren que xD la felicidad, pobres personajes. Etto, ¿debía decir algo más?**_

_**Con gusto mando un gran SALUDO adjuntándole un gigantesco ¡¡GRACIAS!! A las personas que leen el fic, y personalmente a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un review. **_

_**Kagura0w0: **_gracias por pensar que es hermoso, y si fue corto debido a que, pues era un enlace para lo que seguía, espero te agrade este capitulo, pues ya se acerca el final espero te guste y no te desepcione, O.o tratare de no matar a nadie (-.-U hable de mas ¿vdd?).

_**Yosh.hina-gaa: **_etto, O.o creo que cuando leas el fic en lo que sea los últimos capítulos, necesitaras un respirador, No caigas en depresión por favor eso significa que paralizas los fics xD (acá yo bien egoísta jaja NTC) etto, si bueno (poniéndome toda roja) este parte de Gaara fue inspirado en alguien especial en mi corazon, ¡mira ya no tarde! tengo escritos ya este y el próximo capitulo. ¡NOO! Por favor no hagas esa tonta huelga, que mucho coraje me dio cuando leyendo fics, me encuentro con un mensaje que decía "no se continuarían hasta que no se quien continuara otro fic" y no me sentí así de u.u "que problemáticas ¿las lectoras que culpa tenemos?", esa fue parte de mi motivación para cargar este fic, T.T no hagas cosas tan horribles a tus fans (me señalo a mi misma xD) gracias por que te guste mucho.

_**gaahina Lovers**_: gracias por tu review, no te preocupes por no firmar en los otros capítulos, me alaga mucho que te digas admiradora mía, también a mi me gustan muchos de tus fics, espero carges pronto mas tuyos y por cierto sobre tu profile, -.-U tambien odio a Matsuri, ¡niña sosa, sin chiste, sacada de pokemon!. Y si como he dicho aquí esta la continuación espero te guste.

_**Kindom-pain: **_¡tu niño! se que no me dejas review, pero lees mi fic, gracias por tu apoyo, en verdad me animas mucho (me animaste a subirlo) espero con impaciencia tu próximo capitulo, te mando un ¡BESOTE!.

__

_**Como siempre creo eso es todo… espero los próximos capítulos les gusten, aun no se si subir los dos juntos, xD o dejarles con la curiosidad wuajajaja (me levante malvada), Y por ultimo recuerden…**_

_**¡¡ANIMO!!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: "Tus cartas y fotografías."**_

_**Ocho meses después, en la Arena…**_

La noche había caído pesada y amarga, al menos así la veía el joven Kazekage, aun estaba en su oficina, observado como las estrellas brillaban altivas.

- "_Tan hermosas como ella_" –cuando reparo en sus palabras sin inmutación alguna estrello la palma de su mano sobre su frente- "_Soy in imbécil, ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuántas veces debo convencerme de que no es para mi?... Hinata_" –Al percatarse que volvió a repetir su nombre, ahora si todo lleno de ira estrello su frente sobre el escritorio de su oficina, dejando la cabeza pegada a los papeles sabia que nada podía quitársela de la mente, abrió lentamente un cajón con una pequeña llave, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de donde la tenia, una vez el cajón saco un libro naranja conocido por muchas personas sobre todo adultas, lo abrió sacando ahí varias hojas dobladas y un par de fotografías- "_¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacer esto Hinata?... pero fui yo el estúpido por enamorarme de ti, fui yo el idiota que se prendió a ti… a toda tu Hinata, no solo a tu cuerpo, en verdad si no volvieras a dejarme estar dentro de tu cuerpo no me importaría con tal de tener tus sonrisas."_

Pasó un vistazo en el conjunto de hojas dobladas, las tomo al azar hacia unos días las tenia perfectamente acomodadas por fechas, pero ahora no le importaba el desorden.

- "_Debería tirarlas, pero no puedo… no puedo alejar nada de ella, siquiera lo que me lastima_"

**Carta de Hinata Hyuga a Gaara Kazekage…**

_Hola querido Gaara, pues si volví de una misión en el país de la niebla, por eso no respondía tu correspondencia, de verdad discúlpame, no tuve tiempo alguno de avisarte, sobre todo por que era misión secreta y pensé inapropiado enviarte correspondencia, supondría que mis compañeros se enfadarían. _

_Sobre la misión estoy muy feliz, debido a que estoy de nuevo con Shino kun, Kiba kun y Akamaru, en verdad me siento reconfortada al estar a lado de ellos, son como mis hermanos, los quiero tanto, les tengo toda la confianza, daría mi vida por ellos y se que ellos por mi. ¿Qué te enfadaste con el concejo? Debes tratar de calmarte Gaara, seguro que podres dialogarlo ¡no necesariamente debes matarlos a todos!, se bien que los concejos son un grupo de ancianos que siempre piensan están en lo correcto, pero no te preocupes yo te apoyo, pero procura no asesinarlos. _

_¡Gaara, hasta leyendo tu carta haces que me sonroje!, por favor si alguien llega a abrirlas se dará cuenta de lo nuestro se cuidadoso, pero si también te extraño demasiado y te deseo Gaara, en las noches despierto extrañando tu abrazo, el calor de tu cuerpo, y sobre todo sentirte dentro de mi. Espero pronto tener una misión a la Arena, aunque mis amigos ya sospechan que voy demasiado hacia allá, creo que no es normal tantos viajes donde nos encontremos. _

_Siempre tuya, HH. _

_**Carta de Hinata Hyuga a Gaara Kazekage…**_

_Querido Gaara, no estoy cómoda con la decisión tomada sobre las visitas restringidas y mucho menos cubiertas por tu hermano, prefiero que no se meta a nadie entre lo nuestro, en verdad me muero de la pena con esas visitas fugaces, mis amigos comienzan a sospechar las cosas, tampoco es algo que me importe mucho. Sobre tu pregunta, la respuesta es: Si, claro que me encanta tu compañía, podría vivir mil años a tu lado. _

_En verdad Gaara, las personas no conocen esa faceta tuya, todos creen que eres un serio, a veces no puedo evitar sonreírme cuando hablan con Temari sobre lo reservado que sueles ser, ¿Qué dirían si conocieran esa faceta pervertida tuya? ¡Además me perviertes a mí! Si leí esos libros que me mandaste a lo cual concuerdo contigo, en verdad son mas sutiles y agradables que los videos de Kankuro, pero son difíciles de ocultar en una casa llena de Hyugas, pero logre hacerlo bien. ¿De verdad quieres que ágamos esas posiciones? ¡¿En verdad quieres experimentar por esa parte?! Me asusta un poco, pero te aseguro me lo pensare, sobre todo porque confió en ti y se que no me lastimaras por nada del mundo._

_Gracias por los deliciosos chocolates que me has mandado, tuve que pelear con Hanabi para que no me los quitara, pero fue culpa mía, siendo amable le regale unos pero le gustaron tanto que no paraba de querérmelos quitar. Pero mira Gaara que si sigues enviándome tantos dulces la próxima vez que me mires ¡no me reconocerás!._

_¿Tienes problemas con tus hermanos por tus extrañas desapariciones? Yo no quiero ser una molestia para ti, y si lo nuestro esta ocasionando dificultades, no dudes en avisarme te aseguro que entenderé y seremos amigos como siempre… bueno si somos honestos nuestra amistad no se podrá recuperar de la misma forma, el deseo que siento hacia ti es demasiado atroz, no puedo estar en la misma habitación sin la necesidad que me toques. Mas confió en tu entereza y la forma en que resuelves las situaciones se perfectamente que encontraras una solución, por que al igual que me expresas tu, yo, Gaara estoy prendada a ti. Y sobre tus extrañas dudas, no quiero tomar a mal y creer que desconfías de mi, espero como yo lo hago sobre ti me tengas esa misma confianza, como prometimos el ultimo día en aquel paraíso, solo soy tuya Gaara, no mantengo ninguna relación fuera del compañerismo o la amistad con nadie mas. Con gracia me doy cuenta que eres bastante celos. Se que también cumples la parte del acuerdo. Recuerda que prometimos ser sinceros, si encontrábamos a otra persona seriamos honestos y terminaríamos esta secreta relación. Yo no busco ni e encontrado a nadie, pero si tu lo haces, se que tendrás la entereza para decírmelo. Con todo mi cariño._

_Siempre tuya HH. _

Gaara suspiro, sus ojos aguamarina mostraban pena, dolor, y sin conocer la razón exacta seguía leyendo esas cartas, después de esos maravillosos días que compartieron solos, Gaara decidió no perder la comunicación con ella, y a la semana ya se encontraba en la Hoja por "razones de trabajo" solicitándole a la Hokage que Hinata Hyuga fuera su ayudante personal, aunque la quinta tenia misión para la ojiblanco, el Kazekage alego que eran amigos y le tenia suma confianza, así que la rubia accedió. Claro que a la tercera visita a muchos les pareció extraño no verlo acompañado de sus hermanos, siquiera llevaba a sus guaridas, pero poca importancia les dio. Cuando denoto que no podría estar todo el tiempo en la Hoja, comenzó a solicitar la ayuda de Hinata para misiones de rango "S". Aun sumido en sus recuerdos tomo otra carta al azar, y comenzó a leerla.

_**Carta de Hinata Hyuga a Gaara Kazekage…**_

_¡Gaara! Aun sigo impactada por tu proposición, ¿en verdad has hecho tal cosa?, esta bien me preparare para ese viaje a la arena, pero en verdad espero no descubran nuestra relación, tengo miedo de mi clan las cosas aquí son un poco pesadas ¿sabes? Mi hermana menor piensa pronto retarme por el poder del clan, se que le ganare, pero tampoco quiero condenarla a la rama secundaria de la familia, quisiera que en esta familia dejara de existir esas diferencias. _

_Te hecho de menos Gaara, te necesito demasiado a mi lado, gracias por solicitarme para esa misión durante tres meses gustosa prepare mis cosas, sabes creo que Tsunade sama comienza a sospechar, pero no importa es una mujer grandiosa que guardara cualquier secreto. _

_También te deseo y sigues siendo un pervertido y ¡me haces una pervertida!... si leí el numero de Icha que me has mandado, que por muy poco y me lo descubre Naruto kun, pienso que es normal que lo reconozca al final de cuentas su maestro es fanático de tales libros, que por cierto sus precios se elevaron al cielo después del terrible suceso con Jiraya sama. Pero de eso ya algún tiempo, es extraño pero sus novelas aun siguen siendo muy codiciadas. En verdad tiene muchas ideas, me sorprendo de todo lo que encuentro, y si Gaara deseo repetirlo, durante todo el tiempo que este en la Arena contigo espero no exista noche en la cual tenga que presidir de tu cuerpo a mi lado. Me despido, pronto nos vernos._

_Siempre tuya HH. _

Gaara sonrió, si saco ideas del Icha para estar con Hinata, al menos era mas agradable que las películas horribles de Kankuro. Miro una carta en especial, era la ultima que había recibido hacia quince días cuando su relación termino, la acerco a el, aun tenia su perfume impregnado.

- "_Para que me miento, si su aroma esta impregnado en cada parte de mi… y lo que me rodea, hasta este maldito escritorio esta impregnado de ella"_ –termino con enfado, recordando como hacían el amor frenéticamente en esa oficina- "_la oficina, mi casa, su casa, el hotel de la Hoja, cualquier posada donde nos hospedábamos en las misiones, en cavernas, el desierto… ¡en todos lados esta su maldito recuerdo!_"

Gaara tomo aquella carta, sus manos temblaban levemente pues no la había abierto y no se atrevería a hacerlo ya que llego poco después de todos los sucesos que les hizo dar fin a su relación. Decidió guardar todas las cartas incluyendo aquella que no había abierto. Tomo una de las fotografías, sonrío con dolor e ironía al recordar como había llegado a sus manos.

- "_En mi primer viaje a la Hoja, todo necesitado de ti, te pedí una fotografía que nadie mas tuviera y lo hiciste, pero quien iba a pensar que accidentalmente la viera Kiba y Naruto, pidiéndote una copia, tuviste que negarte tantas veces, me hiciste sentir feliz que solo me la quisieras regalar a mi, estas tan hermosa"_ –El pelirrojo se perdía en la maravillosa fotografía donde Hinata se encontraba sentada en una barandilla que estaba donde las cabezas de los Hokage, a su espalda se visualizaba toda la aldea de la Hoja, pero sobre todo la hermosa puesta de sol que le hacia relucir hermosa. Entonces su mirada cambio al mirar otras fotografía, tomo otra con una mirada llena de ira, la estrujo con violencia y sobre el papel se veían las marcas pasadas de su ira. La primera de las fotos maltratadas, era Hinata abrazando a Kiba de una forma poco amistosa; la segunda, mostraba donde los aludidos se besaban, los brazos de ella rodeándole el cuello y el abrazándola por la cintura, aunque solo se veía la espalda de ella, por la inclinación de sus cabezas estaban apasionados en demostrar su afecto. 

Pero la ultima fotografía era la que mas odiaba de todas, la que mas maltratada se encontraba debido a que se mostraba a Hinata acostada con un su abrigo abierto mostrando su abdomen plano, con su licra y la blusa descubriendo su vientre, entonces Kiba a su lado posaba sus manos sobre esa zona de Hinata y además tenia sus labios pegados sobre esta parte de ella. De nuevo la ira invadió al pelirrojo que guardo todo con violencia cerrando aquel cajón con llave como si con ello evitara el dolor de todos esos recuerdos.

- "_¿Por qué Hinata? Quería que fueras solo mía, pensaba sacarte de tu clan, de tu aldea, traerte a la Arena para que gobernaras a mi lado. No puedo deshacerme de estos recuerdos, por que aun cuando son mentiras… cuando solo fui tu entrenamiento… son los momentos mas bellos que jamás e tenido_"

La puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente, dando paso a la figura conocida del marionetista quien miro al melancólico de su hermano menor.

- Gaara anímate hermano, ay demasiadas mujeres en este mundo, en tu aldea muchas están interesadas en ti, no te mortifiques por una gata callejera como ella, solo olvidala –al momento de decir esas palabras despectivas sobre la Kunoichi, sintió la mirada perturbada de Gaara, Kankuro suspiro a sabiendas que no seria fácil que la olvidara.

- Si deseas seguir viviendo no vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera ni a mis espaldas ni frente a mí.

- Gaara, se que te sientes extraño, es tu primera mujer muchos suelen prendarse de este primer encuentro creyendo que es amor, pero en cuanto te acuestes con otra mujer veras que todas son iguales –La mirada del pelirrojo de nuevo fue molesta- yo tampoco me lo creía de alguien tan serio como Hinata, pero le tome esas fotografías debido a que ni yo lo creía, me habías mencionado que deseabas algo formal con ella, pero parece que Hinata no deseaba nada en serio contigo.

- Kankuro…

- ¿Dime Gaara?

- Lárgate…

Kankuro suspiro resignado, salió de la oficina que casi no abandonaba Gaara, pero una vez que cerro la puerta sonrió con superioridad.

- "_Al fin lo e logrado, Gaara es tan fácil de dominar en este aspecto se dio cuenta que un par de ojos bonitos pueden causar estragos en tu vida pero se que pronto se le pasara el amor por esa desgraciada_" –al decir estas ultimas palabras se toca cerca de su miembro viril- "_Maldita Hinata, te atreviste a atacarme cuando solo te hacia un favor, pero no permitiré que engatuses a Gaara como lo hiciste conmigo, no dejare que seas feliz cuando a mi me has rechazado_".

Dentro de la oficina Gaara suspiro mirando desde su ventana las estrellas, le dolía demasiado el pecho, similar a su infancia, pero ahora mas intenso, con una razón especifica, con una persona en especial definitivamente lastimaba más, sin evitarlo mas, lagrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas, lo había aceptado hacia meses, se lo había confesado a tu hermano.

_**Flash Back.**_

Gaara se encontraba en la sala de estar de su hogar, leía un libro sobre las parejas, pues se sentía bastante inseguro, no tenía mucha experiencia socializando mucho menos conviviendo con alguien más, pero si era honesto, la convivencia con Hinata era muy sencilla. Entonces se escucho la puerta abrirse, inmediatamente su hermano mayor hizo presencia, el pelirrojo confiaba en el, no ocultaba sus cosas, pues sentía que era su mejor amigo y que podría confiar en el.

- ¿Qué estas leyendo Gaara? –Pregunto el castaño mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermano menor- ¿Libro para ayudar a las parejas? –las mejillas del menor se pusieron a la par con su cabello- ¿Por qué? O ¿para que?

- Kankuro, quiero formalizar una relación con Hinata –dijo seriamente, pero se preocupo al notar el semblante serio y levemente enfadado de su mayor- ¿pasa algo?

- Era para que experimentaras Gaara, no para que le pidieras matrimonio –dijo serio y molesto- Ella no es para ti.

- No digas eso –menciono enfadado- no me interesa ir de mujer tras mujer, solo quiero estar a lado de ella.

- ¡No seas imbécil, unas enormes tetas y un culo redondo no deben dominarte! –pero apenas y acaba de terminas esa frase cuando se encontraba en el suelo, Gaara le había dado un puñetazo.

- ¡Jamás te expreses de esa forma hacia ella! –Exigió iracundo, pero recupero rápidamente su semblante- le pediré matrimonio, la traeré a la Arena y vivirá aquí, no dudare dos veces en elegir de que lado anteponerme –dijo sombríamente mientras se marchaba, Kankuro solo maldijo por lo bajo.

Días después, Kankuro se acerco a Gaara en su oficina, el pelirrojo se sintió mas aliviado, cuando su hermano le mostro apoyo.

- Lo lamento Gaara, no tengo buena experiencia con las mujeres, pero te apoyare si es a quien deseas a tu lado, ¿Quién soy yo para oponerme?, por lo que iré a la Hoja, tengo días sin ver a Temari si soy honesto ya extraño sus regaños –Gaara sonrió- y sirve que distinguiré como están las cosas con tu novia, al final escuche que la familia Hyuga tiene algunos inconvenientes internos.

- Te lo agradecería Kankuro… y disculpa el golpe.

- No te preocupes Gaara, pero sin que te lo tomes a mal, ten desconfianza, al final las mujeres mueven las cosas a donde mas les convenga.

- Hinata es diferente.

- Eso espero hermanito –dijo al retirarse.

Pero aquello no había ido bien, después de una semana al viaje de Kankuro este regreso a toda prisa, se veía alterado y Gaara lo recordaba bien, el rostro de su hermano se mostraba con pena y temor, lo cual no fue para menos, trajo pruebas contundentes que Hinata tenia un romance con Inuzuka, Kankuro hacia tiempo se lo había insinuado, le había dicho que entre esos dos existía algo sospechoso, pero Gaara lo único que hizo fue mandarle una carta a Hinata preguntándole si existía otra persona en su vida, cuando le respondió confió en ella aceptando que solo era amistad. Pero Gaara, en ese momento tenia las pruebas visuales, justo el día que recién recibía carta de Hinata donde seguro le diría una zarpa de mentiras de cuanto lo quería, o tal vez confesándole que había encontrado el amor con alguien mas, al final ellos no tenían nada formal, Gaara aun no se atrevía a decirle la palabra que guardaba en su pecho, solo eran amantes de una pasión desenfrenada, solo tenían sexo. Siquiera se preocupo en abrir la ultima razón de ella, todo lo guardo en un cajón bajo llave, para sumirse en una profunda tristeza, después mando a Kankuro con un mensaje hacia ella, terminado todo y pidiéndole que jamás volvieran a verse, para que ella lo creyera lo escribió y sello, era el fin de todo ese sueño.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

Triste a mas no poder, el pelirrojo se sumió en el trabajo pendiente de su aldea. Debía estar entero para sus labores, volvería a cerrarse, ya no confiaría en nadie, además rompería lazos con todos los shinobis de la Hoja, no deseaba estar junto a esos traidores.

- "_Realmente no quiero estar cerca de ella… no quiero ver que demuestre afecto a otro hombre_" –sonrió con ironía- "_Si tuviera al Shukaku ya abría matado a Kiba y traído a Hinata a la fuerza y podría excusarme sobre que sean deseos del Biju, pero… esas son estupideces, soy un hombre razonable y con responsabilidades, una mujer no va a destrozar mi vida… solo la a paralizado… solo me e quedado vacio… nada mas marco mi vida para siempre. Pero jamas confesare que la llevo a cada lugar, que mi vida esta casi muerta por su traicion, nunca permitire que me vea sumido en esta tristeza, por que la tengo grabada en mi corazon... en mi kanji de amor._"

__

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Capitulo 6: Triste sorpresa, secretos

_**Naruto.**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )**_

_**Un Amante Para el Kazekage.**_

_**Holasssss!! Pues bueno como esto esta cerca de acabarse (se escuchan abucheos cercanos) O.o etto decidí subir el siguiente capitulo xD gracias a Yosh, o.o no estoy segura cuando será la próxima actualización, (una semana wuajajaja) etto, no creo pero bueno, no se preocupen. Antes de seguir con esto, quisiera aclarar que a mi Kankuro no me desagrada, al contrario, simplemente me pareció bueno en la historia. **_

_**A las personas que leen el fic, ¡¡GRACIAS!! Me alagan mucho, o.o como no di tiempo siquiera que leyeran, pues aquí esta mi contestación de review (a la persona por la cual me decidió a subirlo). **_

_**Yosh.hina-gaa**_: xD por ti subo el capitulo, tus mensajes me animan mucho, además de hacerme reír, ¡No le vayas con el chisme a Gaara!, o.o etto me gusta la historia de vampiros, O.o ¿Gaara será vampiro y Hinata hombre lobo? ¡Adoro a Kiba!, n.n estaré al pendiente!! Espero que te guste este capitulo, nee?

_**Kindom-pain: **_¡UN BESO!

_**Por ultimo, no se que pasara ya, jajaja, honestamente tal vez muera alguien, tal vez nadie, O.o ¿ustedes que piensan?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: "Triste sorpresa, secretos revelados."**_

La aldea de la Hoja estaba apacible, pero una delicada Kunoichi se revolvía sobre su cama inquieta por el pasado reciente y el incierto futuro. Se levanto de un golpe sobre la cama, observo que el sol siquiera se asomaba entre las montañas, pero ya no podía dormir y era una pena estar triste debido a que ese día se reuniría con sus amigos.

- "_Eso es lo que me perturba, no deseo verlo… no quiero que venga… pudiera evitar asistir, pero es el cumpleaños de Kiba kun, no podría faltar por nada del mundo_" –comenzó a vestirse; saldría a caminar, a trotar, para intentar alejarse así de todos los problemas de su vida.

Pasada media hora desde que había despertado, trotaba por la solitaria aldea, y lejos de ahí se veía como el sol comenzaba a salir perezoso, ella prefería seguir su camino, tratar de olvidar, entre mas agolpaban los recuerdos en su mente, mas rápido trotaba, sin notar la figura que estaba frente a ella, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de estrellarse frente a una blanda "pared"; pensaba que caería al suelo pero se encontraba rodeada de unos brazos que la tomaban por la cintura, al levantar su mirada dio un respiro de alivio y sonrió sinceramente mientras se dejaba abrazar. En ningún momento esas figuras se percataron a la distancia eran observados por ojos aguamarina que se llenaron de ira, de recelo, pero algo lo paralizaba, la necesidad de comprobar algo.

- Kiba kun, ¡feliz cumpleaños! –menciono con voz forzada a estar alegre.

- Gracias Hinata chan –dijo alzándola al aire, la había tomado de la estrecha cintura, y debido a lo liviana que le parecía su amiga de la infancia la alzo tan alto que su rostro quedo en el abdomen femenino, al cual dio un beso- ¡Buenos días! – le susurro con jovialidad a esa parte del cuerpo de Hinata; después de bajarla, la abraza por los hombros comenzando a caminar- seguro no has comido nada, vamos te invitare el desayuno, hoy tu compañía será mi regalo.

- Que triste regalo –menciono sin intención.

- ¡Calla Hinata! –decía emocionado- me pones feliz, así que entre menos comentarios negativos mas feliz seré.

- Esta bien Kiba kun.

Mientras estos se alejaban, la mirada aguamarina era de ira que corrompía cada parte de su ser, sin mas desapareció.

Hinata paso todo el día tras de Kiba, al que pronto se le unió Shino, ambos la cuidaban hasta del aire que la rozaba, solo ellos dos sabían su secreto y entre los tres buscaban la forma de sacar a Hinata de sus problemas.

La morena se había apoderado de la cocina en casa de Kiba, preparando galletas y pasteles fríos para llevarlos al día de campo, donde celebrarían el cumpleaños del chico castaño.

- ¿Entonces Akamaru se fue con tu hermana? –volvió a preguntar Hinata incredula- es extraño que estén separados.

- Si bueno, Hana necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, pero seguro regresa para el anochecer. Por cierto Shino, ¿has pensando en algún plan? Cada día queda menos tiempo.

- Aun hay tiempo suficiente, la paciencia es una virtud de la cual careces Kiba.

- Basta, no quiero que empiecen a discutir –rogo la morena al notar al impulsivo de su amigo levantarse con violencia.

- No discutimos, solo necesitamos apurar las cosas. ¿Te has sentido enferma? –pregunto Shino, mientras le miraba tras las gafas oscuras- debemos encontrarte un medico.

- No, estoy bien no se preocupen tanto –les sonrió con dulzura, pero sabia que no los había convencido.

Cuando la tarde llego todos se juntaron en un claro cerca de la aldea, se habían reunido casi todos los amigos, excepto los shinobi de la Arena, los cuales se excusaron con Naruto alegando tener ocupaciones, nadie les cuestiono y siguieron su celebración. Entre todos habían llevado diferentes platillos para compartir.

- ¡Naruto! –Grito Sakura- ¡TRAJISTE RAMMEN! ¿Qué no puedes traer otra cosa? –chillo la pelirosa mientras regañaba al rubio y todos reían por la normalidad.

Todo paso tranquilo, bromeaban entre todos, jugaban, procuraban que Lee no tomara nada de alcohol, las chicas se burlaban de los chicos, se divertían contando anécdotas al tiempo que evitaban Chouji acabase con la comida. Pero entonces en medio de aquella diversión y felicidad, Hinata creyó ver a la distancia unos profundos pozos aguamarina que le perforaban la blanca mirada, sintió temor al ver la ira contenida en aquel mirar y sin evitarlo cayo desmayada.

- ¡Hinata! –gritaron al unisonó sus amigos, mientras Sakura con rapidez se acercaba a checarla con su Chacra.

- ¡Sakura No! –Grito Kiba al recordar el secreto de Hinata, pero era muy tarde la mirada de Haruno mostraba una inmensa sorpresa, miro a sus amigos que se habían juntado en un circulo alrededor de ellas.

- ¿Qué tiene? –exigió saber Neji.

- Esta… embarazada… -soltó la medi-ninja en total shock, dejando a los demás presentes en el mismo estado.

Un silencio perturbador se apodero de todos, se miraban los unos a los otros sin poder siquiera creerlo, entonces Shino tomo el control de la situación.

- Sera mejor retirarnos de aquí, puede estar alguien que se entere de cosas que no deben –menciono mientras observaba el lugar que en algún momento ocupo Gaara- Vamos a casa de Kiba, todos –dijo esto con una exigencia que nadie replico, siquiera Shikamaru.

Pronto se trasladaron, Kiba cargaba a su mejor amiga, mientras Neji su primo estaba en total estado de agonía, sabia que la familia la mataría a ella y a su bebe, realmente no quería eso para su prima y con desesperación buscaba ideas para sacarla de aquella situación. Pero no era el único, los demás también se consternaban pensando ¿Cómo la dulce e inocente Hinata terminaría embarazada? ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Fue consensado? La verdad les horrorizaba que alguien tocase con violencia a Hinata, si era así ¿Por qué no lo dijo? ¿No confiaba en sus amigos? Y sin que se dijeran palabra todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

- "_Matare al desgraciado que le hizo tal cosa a Hinata"._

Una vez en casa de Kiba (que se encontraba vacía) Sakura despertó a Hinata suavemente con su chacra, la joven morena abrió sus ojos encontrándose intimidada ante sus amigos, se sonrojo de gran forma.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto tímida.

- ¿Hinata chan quien es el padre? –chillo Naruto, entonces la mirada de sorpresa de la joven no se hizo esperar, para luego cambiar a una llorosa y se abrazo a Kiba que estaba a su lado.

- Idiota –dijo Shikamaru- pero como son problemáticos, ¿el padre es Gaara no es así? –todos no podían ocultar su rostro de sorpresa, mientras la Hyuga se hundía mas en el cuerpo de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –exigió saber Shino.

- Gaara y Hinata no lo disimularon en lo más mínimo durante estos últimos meses. Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema aquí? –menciono despreocupado.

- Shikamaru kun –dijo suavemente Hinata- Gaara sama no acepta a este hijo, no me acepta a mi y yo… yo… seré pronto asesinada por el clan Hyuga –miro a Neji, todos les siguieron la mirada cuestionando si era verdad, el castaño de cabellos largos solo asintió con tristeza.

- Que problemática es tu familia –dijo sentándose, nadie a excepción de su mejor amigo noto que se había sentado en aquella usual posición en la cual se concentraba.

- Hinata –hablo Tenten- somos tus amigos, te apoyaremos en todo, debemos buscar la forma de protegerlos –todos asintieron incluyendo a Neji.

- ¡Nada te pasara Hinata chan! –Grito Naruto- ¡todos velaremos por ti y tu hijo, y cuando sea Hokage no permitiré que el clan Hyuga siga con sus extrañas leyes!

Todos ignoraron un poco esto ultimo, tomaron asiento donde pudieron. Estaban consternados, Gaara había tenido un romance con Hinata y ella quedaba embarazada, además este no le respondía la responsabilidad que le pertenecía. Pasaron varios minutos antes que el conocido rubio imperativo se levantara de golpe.

- ¡YA LO TENGO! ¡Iré a ver a Gaara y le daré una paliza hasta que se agá responsable!

- ¡Te apoyo Naruto! –grito Lee.

- Cállense idiotas, esto es delicado, el honor de Hinata esta en riesgo –contesto Neiji sumamente serio- Hinata chan, puedo casarme contigo proteger tu honra y a tu hijo –todos le miraron con asco lo que no paso desapercibido por el Hyuga- no me miren de esa manera –dijo totalmente serio- jamás dije que seria un verdadero matrimonio, en Hinata solo veo a una hermana, me seria imposible compartir un verdadero matrimonio con ella… pero se que el clan espera fortalecer la línea de sangre…

- El problema será si ese hijo nace con los cabellos rojos –dijo inocentemente Naruto.

- Hinata –dijo Shikamaru apareciendo de nuevo entre el grupo- debes contar toda la verdad de lo sucedido, conozco a Gaara y es extraño que no asuma esa responsabilidad ¿Qué paso?

- ¡No! –grito Kiba- es demasiada humillación para ella.

- ¡Somos sus amigos también! –Replico Ino con una gran mirada de preocupación, igual que todos- Todos somos amigos –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- despues de lo que sucedió con Sasuke kun… despues de lo que sucedió con Sai, todos… todos nos unimos como una familia… perdimos amigos en nuestro camino decidimos protegernos, ¡todos queremos a Hinata de la misma manera que a Sakura, a Tenten, a Lee… todos nos queremos mucho, somos FAMILIA!... guardaremos el secreto con nuestra vida, pero debes decirnos que paso.

- Les contare –dijo Hinata mirando al suelo, mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente sus ropas tomando valor. Hinata comenzó a hablar a grandes rasgos de cómo comenzó todo, desde antes de Gaara, pero sus palabras no eran mínimas a lo que en su mente recordaba- fue el año antepasado, en el cumpleaños de Shikamaru.

_**Flash Back. **_

El grupo denominado generación "Naruto" se había reunido a celebrar el cumpleaños del vago-genio del gran equipo. Se habían reunido en la casa de Naruto, pues ese día pensaban pasárselo en grande, compraron sake y mucha comida.

Al pasar la horas, Hinata Hyuga se encontraba totalmente aburrida y un poco entristecida, la única persona con quien platicaba en esas fiestas había faltado, Gaara el Kazekage no había asistido y ella se aburría, no degustaba el beber y hacer tremendos espectáculos.

- ¿Qué te sucede Hinata chan? –pregunto Kankuro sentándose a un lado de ella, el joven castaño, bebía pero no parecía ebrio aun a diferencia de muchos de sus amigos.

- Me encuentro un poco aburrida, yo no bebo y pues…

- ¿Hechas de menos a Gaara? –inquirió con un extraño tono de voz que Hinata no detecto, pero ante la pregunta solo asintió sonrojándose- "_lo sabia, le gusta Gaara… maldición y con lo que me gusta"_… pues como dice Shikamaru a veces las mujeres son muy problemáticas, Gaara tubo un problema con una de sus amigas… ¿me entiendes verdad?

En ese momento Hinata solo asintió pero su corazón se rompió en dos, tenia algún tiempo que Gaara le gustaba mucho y cuando platicaban toda la noche en esas reuniones, se emocionaba cambiando a un humor extremadamente feliz. Pero aquellas palabras de Kankuro le hicieron sentir apenada, tonta y miserable, sentía que ningún chico de los que se fijaba volteaban a verla. Entonces sin darse cuenta acepto aquel pequeño recipiente que le brindaba el castaño marionetista. A los pocos minutos Hinata sentía como todo a su alrededor se movía, comenzó a desear ir a casa, pero sus mejores amigos y hermano estaban alcoholizados en el suelo.

- ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunto Kankuro, quien a pesar de gustarle demasiado el Sake se había controlado lo suficiente.

- Me siento mal… quiero volver a casa… pero no ay quien me acompañe.

- Yo lo are –dijo poniéndose de pie y Hinata le siguió, no se despidió de nadie estaban demasiado sumidos en sus asuntos.

- Gracias Kankuro kun –dijo Hinata- lamento la molestia.

- Hablando de molestia –Kankuro sujeto suavemente el brazo de Hinata- ¿te importaría que pasáramos primero por el hotel donde me hospedo?, e olvidado algo importante –Hinata sonrió con dulzura, a pesar de encontrarse mareada y caminaba casi dormida.

- Esta bien.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del hotel, Kankuro amablemente le invita a pasar, esta inconsciente se adentra para no esperarlo fuera, por unos momentos se perdió en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, no sentía nada mas que un pequeño presentimiento que le perturbaba desde que salió de la fiesta. Pero entonces sintió como le sujetaban de frente y sus labios eran presionados por otros, al principio esa sensación fue agradable dejándose llevar; al momento que sintió menos ropa sobre su cuerpo, comenzó a luchar contra Kankuro que la había llevado hasta la cama.

- Basta, no –dijo la joven tratando de levantarse, sin darse cuenta que el castaño ya había descubierto su miembro y hasta puesto el preservativo.

- No gatita, ya estoy listo y no pienso sentir dolor por tu culpa –menciono lascivo ante la Kunoichi.

- ¡ESPERA!

Hinata comenzó a luchar contra el marionetista, pero el alcohol había afectado demasiado sus sentidos, siquiera podía activar su byakugan, como pudo intento escapar, siendo detenida y medio desnudada por el castaño, pero ella no se lo ponía fácil defendiéndose al grado de arañarlo lo que puso de mal humor al Sabaku. No paro ni un segundo, hasta sentir ese dolor intenso que le abrían las entrañas con fuerza, lágrimas y un grito ahogado fueron su resignación. Cuando Kankuro termino y se hubiese quedado dormido ella salió huyendo, el alcohol había desaparecido de su sistema, sintiendo la suciedad y culpabilidad sobre aquella acción que a su pensar se merecía por idiota.

Varios meses después Kankuro le busco, diciéndole que si no le hacia el favor de ayudar discretamente a su hermano, revelaría al clan Hyuga y a toda la aldea de la Hoja, la moralidad con la cual contaba, el temor se apodero de ella y forzada acepto, sabiendo que la principal regla era que Gaara jamás se enterara que estaba siendo obligada, si cometía error alguno la delataría a su aldea.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

- Matare a ese desgraciado –decía Neji apretando sus puños.

- ¿Qué paso con Gaara? –pregunto Shikamaru, sabiendo que correría riesgo de perder a su amada Temari con ayudar a Hinata, pero era su amiga y estaba tan desprotegida, para nadie era secreto las reglas estrictas del clan Hyuga, también le daba coraje saber que su cuñado fuese capas de hacer tal vileza, ya escuchaba las palabras te Temari "pierde el control bajo el alcohol" pero eso no cambiaba la acción. Miro a Hinata abatida, a sus amigos preocupados e iracundos, si Kankuro apareciera "practicarían" sobre el todas sus técnicas especiales y si era honesto el no se quedaría atrás- "_pero que problemático es esto_" y no era para menos, el no tenia hermanos, y esas chicas, comenzando con la seductora Ino, seguida de la efusiva Sakura, acompañada por la explosiva Tenten y al final la tierna Hinata eran sus hermanas, sus amigos en su especial característica también los quería como hermanos, aunque su mejor amigos siempre seria Chouji- "_Pero entre hombres las cosas son distintas, uno sabe los limites, uno sabe que en un hombre cuanto puede defenderse, como hombre solo acompañas a tu amigo a darle una paliza a tal persona, pero cuando se trata de tus amigas… mis hermanas, me da tanto coraje que quiero en verdad cortarle lo que le cuelga entre las piernas… seguro todos piensan igual_" –esto ultimo al ver la cara de enfado de todos, incluso el tranquilo Chouji estaba consternado.

- Gaara… el y yo teníamos una especie de relación de la cual soy culpable, yo accedí a seguir… yo… estoy enamorada de Gaara mucho antes de esto, pero como dije el no sabe nada de Kankuro… hace poco el vino a verme quería que compartiera la cama con el de la forma que lo hacia con Gaara, si no fuera por Kiba y Shino, me habría lastimado de nuevo… pero el vino también para avisarme que al final Gaara no deseaba volver a verme, no quería saber nada de mi y mis problemas, que me las arreglara sola.

Sin poder soportarlo mas Hinata rompió en llanto, de inmediato sus amigas comenzaron a consolarla, sintiendo tristeza por lo que la joven había pasado.

- Lo matare… -dijo Neiji dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero fue detenido por Chouji bajo una señal de Shikamaru- déjame pasar –amenazo.

- Detente –dijo Shikamaru- lo primero es salvar a Hinata y a su hijo –comenzó a hablar como si estuviera analizando todas las cuestiones- nadie puede cargar con esa responsabilidad, por que si nace pelirrojo o de ojos azules se notara inmediatamente, además no sabemos cuanto tiempo tiene de gestación la criatura.

- Shikamaru –dijo suavemente Hinata- tu relación con Temari chan puede verse afectado por esto, no te preocupes, lo resolveré.

- Ustedes son mis amigos, tú eres mi amiga Hinata como una hermana, no voy a permitir que un desgraciado salga ileso después de lo que hizo… aunque es muy problemático. Pero he pensado en un plan, y necesitaremos ayuda de todos.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**pd.- O.o algo que encontraran abundando en mis fics son niños u.u pekeño deseo no oculto en mi jajaja.**_

_**¡¡ANIMO!!**_


	8. Capitulo 7: Adios Gaara

_**Naruto.**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )**_

_**Un Amante Para el Kazekage.**_

* * *

_**Holassss!!**_

_**Un saludo a todas las personas que leen el fic, en verdad gracias, espero les este gustando, pues como dije: ¡ESTO YA CASI ACABA!**_

_**Pero debido a este, pues… xD tengo el dilema que me surgieron dos finales -.-U que problemático ¿no?, ¿cual les puedo poner?, bien os dejare a voluntad**_ _**Pero si no me avisan tendré que hacerlo al azar, O.o pero como decirles cual escoger, entonces O.o lo pondremos por categorías:**_

a) Final menos problemático.

b) Final mas problemático.

c) Ambos finales (aquí me avisan cual primero jaja)

_**El limite que tomare para saber que opinan será 24 hrs después de la exposición del próximo capitulo, wuajajaja. Honestamente espero no me maten en este capitulo, xD pues se parece mucho a la Balada, u.u ¿que fea costumbre la mía verdad? ¡¡T0T NO ME MATEN!!**_

_**Bien, debo agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un comentario, en verdad se les agradece mucho. O.o espero no odien mucho a Kankuro… ni a mi xD. Gracias a todos los que leean la historia, pero personalmente a:**_

_**Istharneko: **_gracias por tu comentario, en verdad si me apresuro con esta historia en actualizar, pues mi musa esta mas movidita aquí, o.o espero te ayan gustado los capítulos, pues o.o posteaste antes de leerlos jajaja.

_**RociRadcliffe: **_este si jajaja, xD fue un chisme enorme lo del embarazo de Hinatatita, todos los amigos ahí de tichis, pero pues alguien debe cuidarla, aunque… O.o bueno no me maten por este capitulo.

_**Luna-Yang1994: **_me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos, este si muchas personas quieren matarlo ahora jajaja, pobre, o.o en otro fanfic deberé compensarlo jaja. Este sobre tu o.o atte: o.o también la odio, lo siguiente que diré solo es para ojos ¡ANIT MATSURI! Lo cual es lo siguiente: ¡MALDITA TIPEJA, SOSA, SIN TALENTO, GRIS, ABURRIDA, SACADA DE POKEMOSN ME CAE MAL, POR SUERTE NO TE E VISTO EN EL MANGA!

_**Kagura0w0: **_jajaja si únete al club que lo mataran, o.o pobrecito es humano solo se movió a sus intereses… si matémoslo, pero solo aquí en realidad me agrada. Pues no tarde mucho para actualizar, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, o.o espero les gusten.

_**Yosh.hina-gaa: **_si jajaj probre Gaara, etto, también fue un placer conocerte, O.o como te dije aquí esta el capitulo. Saludos.

_**Stepha-Chan: **_poco a poco estaré desenvolviendo lo que siente Gaara, espero te guste como esta. Un saludo, y si niños xD quiero tener bebes, pero como las posibilidades tanto sociales como económicas (estudio, vivo con mis padres y no trabajo) me lo impiden, asi que siempre verán algún niñato en mis fics… deseo reprimido jajaja.

_**Kindom-pain: **_¡¡UN BESOTE ENROME!!

_**Bien para terminar con la ultima petición de que… ¡NO ME MATEN NI ME ODIEN!, leean el siguiente capitulo, y recuerden (¡NO MATARME!), ¡¡ANIMO!!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: "Adiós Gaara".**_

Había pasado un mes desde aquella última vez que había visto a Hinata, aun la ira le recorría por las venas del cuerpo de solo pensar como Kiba le besaba, y peor se ponía al imaginar a "SU" Hinata en la cama de otro.

Y eso le había llevado ahí, hasta aquel burdel de mala muerte donde su hermano degustaba pasar el tiempo libre. Miro resignado a su hermano rodeado de hermosas mujeres que reían de sus estúpidas bromas, le alimentaban en la boca, y le servían mas alcohol, ¿y como no hacerlo si para eso se les pagaba?.

Gaara también estaba rodeado de mujeres, a las cuales siquiera deseaba cerca, miraba su trago de sake que le acompañaba desde hacia casi una hora, a diferencia de su hermano que llevaba demasiadas botellas.

- Gaara –soltó Kankuro mirándole con molestia, su voz delataba su alto grado de alcoholismo- ya deja de pensar en esa ramera… al final… al final pues... aceptemoslo, no era tan buena –Gaara le fulmino con una mirada, pero el castaño siquiera reparo en esta- si tenia unas tetonas –señalaba su pecho con sus manos imitando los senos de Hinata- y esa carita de ángel asustado que derretía en la cama –Gaara bajo la mirada solo escuchando- bueno al final que puedo decir yo… fui quien la desflore –dijo orgulloso levantándose con otro trago de sake, mientras Gaara en silencio se hundía en las dudas e inseguridades- ¡ay! hermanito olvídate de esa gatita, tu mortificándote y ella calentando la cama del perro de Inuzka, resulto ser una cualquiera, se metió conmigo, contigo, con el Kiba, y ve tu a saber con cuantos otros… supe que estaba enamorada de Naruto, tal vez no perdió oportunidad una vez que ensayara contigo tan exhaustivamente – Gaara exploto el recipiente en su mano al procesar las palabras de Kankuro-… pero estaba apretadita… algo seca, pero apretada muy rica… pero al final ¡PUTA! –decía ebrio mientras besaba a una de las mujeres, esta le abrazaba seductoramente y en silencio desaparecieron de aquella habitación.

Gaara tembló sin poderlo controlar, procesaba toda la información se levanto empujando todo alrededor de el y salió de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, pero mejor dicho el parecía el mismo diablo al caminar, la ira en su rostro era imposible de difuminar.

Mientras en el burdel Kankuro seguía hundiéndose en los placeres mundanos del sexo y el alcohol.

- Kankuro sama –decía una joven de cabellos negros- no vuelvas a pedirnos que vayamos con el Kazekage, nos asusta, al principio nos acepta pero termina tirándonos lejos, es el líder de la aldea no podemos quejarnos.

- No te preocupes pronto se calmara, y alguien podrá ocupar el lugar en su cama… eso traerá beneficios a la elegida –dijo sonriente, mientras las demás jóvenes mostraron cierta ambición en su mirada ¿Quién no querida calentar la cama del Kazekage?.

Gaara seguía sumerjido en sus pensamientos, el caminar por la aldea vacia le había disminuido su coraje, pero su mente comenzaba a proesasar todas las palabras de Kankuro.

- "_Fue Kankuro su primer hombre… por eso acepto su petición de ser mi amante… pero ella dijo… que le habían lastimado, que no le había gustado, ¿entonces porque? ¿Quién me miente?, Kankuro a estado conmigo, el me esta ayudando… me apoyo… y ella… ella_" –la rabia se apodero del pelirrojo, sin pensarlo había llegado a su oficina, donde sin pensar golpeo una silla destruyéndola- "_ella me mintió todo el tiempo, su aparente inocencia fue lo que me hizo confiarle mas de lo que debía… Hinata, si eres una… tu eres una…_" –Siquiera en su mente podría insultarla de aquella forma tan despectiva y peor aun cuando quería convencerse que su hermano era quien le decía la verdad no confiaba plenamente en su versión… su mente era un caos y no se percato de su alrededor.

- …Kazekage sama –insitio un joven gennin por tercera vez, hasta que el mencionado salió de su aturdimiento- Kazekage sama…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –dijo intimidando al joven, para nadie era secreto el pésimo humor que tenia desde hacia un tiempo su gobernante y aun con eso no se había comportado mal, o cometido un error, simplemente era mas seco y un tanto agresivo.

- Kankuro san… bueno el me dijo que no le avizara, pero señor, creo que lo correcto es darle la noticia ya que Temari sama me mando por ello.

- Es verdad –dijo mas calmado el joven pelirrojo, mirando al subordinado- tu eres del régimen que protege a Temari, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Como le dije señor, tengo un aviso de Temari sama, pero Kankuro san me prohibió decirle, su hermana me encargo darle la noticia, así que venia a dejarle un pergamino y usted llego, casi me marcho sin avisarle, pues tengo que partir a la Hoja en una hora –Gaara le extendido la mano.

- ¿Cómo te dejaron pasar los guardias?

- Tengo una carta de Temari sama que me da acceso hasta usted –el joven saco dos pergaminos, que inmediatamente entrego, para seguir con una reverencia- me retiro señor debo seguir mi deber de proteger a Temari sama.

- Anda –dijo Gaara dirigiéndose a su escritorio, siquiera se dio cuenta cuando habían encendido la luz de su oficina, seguramente había sido el enviado de su hermana. Escucho la puerta cerrarse, entonces abrió el pergamino donde evidentemente, la rubia había dado un acceso para entrevistarse con el Kazekage. Sin mas abrió el otro pergamino, del cual el sello había sido roto- seguro fue Kankuro "_¿Pero por que demonios impide que me lleguen mensajes de Temari_".

* * *

_**Carta de Temari hacia Gaara Kazekage…**_

_Querido hermano, esta noticia es un poco complicada, te avizo antes de que llegue un comunicado de la Hoja, esto es para que tomes las acciones pertinentes. _

_Se bien que entre tu y Hinata chan se formo una gran amistad, pues estubiern en demasiadas misiones juntas, por ello aun cuando no tengo toda la información de lo que sucedió, me entere de mala forma que el clan Hyuga, persigue a Hinata chan para asesinarla, algo se rumoro del una traición hacia su clan, entonces nuestra amiga huyo de la aldea, esto no es lo peor de todo, por unos protocolos que aun existen entre el clan del ojo blanco y el Hokage, los cuales no se porque Tsunade sama aun no cambia, por obligación del gobernante de la Hoja debe perseguir al fugitivo ya sea traerlo de vuelta a la aldea o darle muerte inminente. Un grupo de ANBU están persiguiendo a Hinata, si llega a dirigirse a la Arena, no la entregues… van a matarla._

* * *

Durante varios minutos el menos de los Sabaku se quedo congelado en el tiempo, volvió a leer la nota una y otra vez. La ira irracional comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo esta vez siquiera su razón era escuchada. Como un rayo rojo salió de la oficina del Kage, apareciendo en poco tiempo a donde su hermano. A Gaara no le importo la incomoda situación donde estaba Kankuro, no le intereso ni le detuvo el grupo de mujeres desnudas sobre la cama donde su hermano estaba a igual de condiciones que las féminas, ninguna de ellas existía a su rango de vista. Sin importarle mas nada subió sobre la cama levantando a su hermano de los hombros, Kankuro salió del ensueño del alcohol, aquellos ojos fríos, fieros y desquiciados no los veía desde aquella batalla de los exámenes Chunnin.

- Ga..ara, no es el momento –dijo tratando de librarse de su agarre.

- ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste información?! –Grito con tal ira que las mujeres corrieron a esconderse- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que le sucedía a Hinata?! –Kankuro mostro una mirada molesta y haciendo acopio de su fuerza empujo a su hermano para que lo soltara.

- ¡No me vengas a defender a esa PUTA! –Dijo enfadado el hermano que sin importarle su desnudez le hizo frente- ¡Impedí que te llegara la información ,por que era demasiado humillante que te enteraras por que su clan la persigue! –Gaara bajo un segundo la guardia, Kankuro aun ebrio sabia que ese era el momento de asestar el peor golpe- la encontraron revolcándose con Inuzuka…

Kankuro jamás hubiera visto aquella mirada en su hermano, de la ira paso a la depresión mas profunda, sus ojos aguamarina se apagaron como si hubieran muerto, una punzada de arrepentimiento asesto en su corazón. Gaara por su parte se alejo y despareció, cuando estaba a las fueras de su aldea, un guardia se arriesgo a preguntarle al gobernante.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Kazekage sama?

- Avisa que estaré ausente un par de días –dijo antes de hundirse en el desierto.

Gaara se ausento poco menos de una semana y a su regreso, no había noticias de Temari o la Hoja; para todos fue notable ese cambio y desgane del Kazekage, ahora se había vuelto mas frio e indiferente. Kankuro y sus mujeres en lo mas mínimo lograron sacarlo de su ensimísmenlo. Y así las semanas pasaron convirtiendo a Gaara en una extraña especie de zombi que solo se dedicaba a su aldea, no volvía a dormir de forma normal como necesitaba ahora su cuerpo y su apariencia se desmejoro debido a que también su alimentación menguaba. ¿Estará enfermo?, ¿Le sucedió algo?, ¿Parece sumido en depresión?, Y así los miembros del concejo se preguntaban una y otra vez, hasta que un día el pelirrojo volvió a tomar la salud de su cuerpo, pero ese brillo en sus ojos se mostraba apagado, su frialdad extrema seguía presente, preocupados habían mandado llamar a Temari, que por alguna razón se había tardado mucho mas. Pero el día que llego no lo hizo sola.

Un guardia toco la puerta del taciturno Kage, después de insistir bastante un tenue y fastidiado "pase" le indico que podría adentrarse a la oficina.

- Kazekage sama, Temari sama a llegado con una comitiva de la Hoja, esperan y los reciba ahora.

- Que pasen –dijo fríamente (como el antiguo Gaara); la puerta se abrió abruptamente haciendo que Gaara levantara la mirada, pero solo encontró a Kankuro que se adentraba a la habitación- ¿Qué sucede? –menciono molesto.

- Tenemos visitas –el marionetista tomo asiento cerca de Gaara- seguro vienen a invitarte a la presentación del próximo Hokage.

- Ya veo –después de varias semanas una suave sonrisa se presento en labios de Gaara- Naruto al fin lo consiguió.

- Algo escuche.

- Me alegro –dijo antes de volver a su papeleo, pero entonces, se escucho el llamado de la puerta nuevamente- pase –indico fastidiado, levantando la mirada a ver quien entraba. Esta vez si era su hermana mayor, se levanto con rapidez a recibirla, pero pronto percibió algo extraño en ella, una tristeza visible, no recurrente en la rubia.

- Gaara –dijo suavemente mientras pasaba seguida de la comitiva de la Hoja, ninguno de ellos se mostraba feliz, algo pasaba ahí, miro a cada uno de los acompañantes de la Sabaku, primero Shikamaru Nara el vago novio de la mayor, Chouji Akimichi el mejor amigo de este, Naruto Uzumaki extrañamente apagado, Shino Aburame y finalizando con Neiji Hyuga. Todos los presentes se adentraron a la oficina cerrando esta, las miradas de odio y desprecio a los varones Sabaku, no se disimularon por Neiji.

- ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto cortante Gaara, al tiempo que les encaraba, Kankuro le siguió posándose a su lado- a pasado mucho tiempo.

- Demasiado diría yo –dijo Naruto- Gaara venimos a darte el aviso... de dos noticias –de entre sus ropas saco un pergamino que entrego en manos del Sabaku pelirrojo- en un mes seré nombrado Hokage, como nuestro principal aliado y como mi amigo espero tu asistencia.

- Estaré ahí Naruto –dijo el joven pasando el pergamino a Kankuro que lo coloco sobre el escritorio, para después volver a lado de Gaara- ¿Cuál es la otra razón?

- Es… -la mirada azul de Naruto se llenaban de agua para sorpresa del pelirrojo, el cual confundido volteo a ver a los presentes, todos tenían la mirada llena de tristeza, mas su sorpresa fue al ver a su hermana con delgadas perlas viajando por sus mejillas- Hinata chan –logro articular el rubio.

- No me interesa –menciono Gaara con suma frialdad.

- ¡Gaara! –grito Naruto enfadado ahora.

- Cálmate Naruto –indico Kankuro en tono jovial, lo cual no paso desapercibido para nadie, haciéndoles crecer mas la ira dentro de ellos- si Gaara no desea saber nada de esa… mujer no tienes que obligarle ¿Qué relación tan importante podría tener con mi hermano?

- Pues debería interesarles –hablo Shikamaru en su tono natural- y no pensamos movernos de aquí hasta que nos escuches.

- Entonces no pierdas tu tiempo y dilo, tengo cosas que hacer –menciono Gaara de nuevo volviendo a su antiguo comportamiento.

- ¡Hinata chan falleció hace cinco días! –soltó de repente Neiji, su voz llena de ira había resonado por en la habitación, pero fue el mensaje lo que petrifico al pelirrojo, que por un minuto sentía que el piso se abría en dos dejándolo caer en un vacio de oscuridad y dolor.

- ¿Y eso porque abría de importarle a Gaara? La muerte de esa Puta no le afecta en nada –Todos se sorprendieron ante esa respuesta, incluso Temari se hizo a un lado incrédula y para cuando reaccionaron Kankuro estaba tirado en el suelo de un golpe que Neiji le había asestado- ¡Bastardo! –le grito mientras se levantaba aturdido.

- … No me interesa –expreso finalmente Gaara- si es todo retírense, esa información solo le conviene a los cercanos de esa mujer, Inuzuka es la persona quien debe estar sufriendo es mas que su amigo, no se que pierden el tiempo avisándome en persona.

- ¡GAARA! –grito Naruto que estaba a un paso de golpearlo si no fuera que era sujetado por Chouji.

- Clamados –dijo Shikamaru tomando el control de la situación, saco un folder de entre sus ropas, que le entrego a Gaara, este tardo unos segundos pero al final lo tomo leyéndolo con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que Nara hablaba- Sabemos la verdad, sabemos todo –expuso una mirada fulminante a Kankuro- Hinata se dejo morir al ataque de los ANBU… estaba embarazada –los Sabaki se sorprendieron incluso Temari que no lo sabia, Kankuro solo miro a otro lado despreocupado.

- Esa información no me incumbe –menciono Gaara fieramente.

- ¡Creo si debe incumbirte desgraciado! y mas cuando tu eras el ¡padre de la criatura! –soltó Neiji que era sujetado por Shikamaru debido al arrebato de querer golpear de nuevo a algún hermano de los Sabaku.

- Pudo ser de cualquier otro…

Gaara no pudo terminar la frase, un impacto poderoso sobre su mejilla lo había hecho volar hasta estrellarse a su escritorio, con ira, se levanto buscando al culpable, Naruto aun era sujetado por Chouji, Shikamaru detenía a Neiji, y el golpe fue dado por el mas tranquilo, de quien jamás lo espero Shino Aburame.

- Una persona que se expresa así de la mujer que tanto cariño le tubo, no tiene derecho a llamarse hombre ni ser Kage. Hinata Hyuga se dejo morir una vez que perdiera a su hijo, se encontró su cuerpo desangrado por el aborto –los ojos de Gaara centellaban del dolor- tenia casi cinco meses de embarazo, y esto nos lleva a tres razones para denominarte el padre, al tiempo en que esa criatura fue concebida Hinata se encontraba en una misión a solas contigo que duro casi tres meses, segundo ella no fue la clase de mujer que tuviera sexo casual o como la denomia el estúpido de tu hermano, para culminar Hinata nos confeso absolutamente todo, incluyendo aquello que Kankuro seguramente te oculta muy bien –esta vez Neiji mas calmado saco de sus ropas un sobre de color opaco, estaba levemente manchado de sangre, se acerco al pelirrojo.

- Esto lo mantenía en sus manos cuando se encontró su cuerpo… la sangre es de ella y tu hijo.

- ¿Si sabían todo, porque no la salvaron? –pregunto en Shock mientras tomaba el sobre.

- Lo hicimos, pero… los ANBU la hirieron… nada grave que le matara, pero su hijo sufrió las consecuencias, pensamos que ella no quiso seguir viviendo al perder a su criatura –contesto Chouji con tristeza, mientras Naruto se calmaba.

- Es mejor retirarnos –ordeno Shikamaru- es peligroso mantenernos en esta aldea, posiblemente queramos experimentar nuevas técnicas sobre… una persona de esta habitación –mira al indiferente Kankuro, todos se dirigieron a la salida, pero entonces Naruto se detuvo.

- Gaara, no se si sigamos siendo amigos por esto que planeo hacer, pero una vez sea nombrado Hokage limpiare el nombre de Hinata… exigiré la cabeza de Kankuro… Hinata era mi amiga además de una aristócrata de la Hoja… no dejare que nadie tenga la peor impresión de ella por culpa de otro.

- ¡Esperen! –Detuvo Temari, estos pararon al instante- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué culpan a mis hermanos? ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!

- Kankuro violo a Hinata y después se la ofreció a Gaara para que tu hermano se desahogara sexualmente, la chantajeo usando el poder del clan Hyuga, amenazándola con revelar que no era virgen, supongo que cualquiera supondría que seria castigada, pero aquello es sentenciado a muerte… el líder de la familia borro el nombre de Hinata de nuestra familia -finalizo Neiji.

Los enviados de la Hoja salieron de la oficina, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se escucharon dos golpes, segundos después Temari salía para alcanzar a sus amigos, sus ojos lloros revelaban la verdad.

- Lo siento tanto, se que mi disculpa no arreglara nada, pero los apoyare, aunque sean mis hermanos, hicieron una bajeza –se abrazo a Shikamaru- ella también era mi amiga.

La noche había caído, Gaara seguía sumido en su tristeza sin pensar en salir de su oficina, todos estaban avizados que nadie por ningún motivo podría entrar a la oficina del Kazekage o acabaría muerto. El pelirrojo le había dicho a Kankuro que en esos momentos no se encontraba con animos de matarlo, pero que no se acercara a el, por que olvidaría el lazo de sangre.

Asi se encontraba el joven pelirrojo, recordando cada palabra, mirando las fotografías de Hinata, confundido, dolido.

- "_Kiba kun, y Shino kun son como mis hermanos les tengo tanta confianza que dejaría mi vida en sus manos_" –escuchaba Gaara la voz de Hinata en sus recuerdos - "_Gaara, te dije que no insistas con mi primera vez… no fue nada agradable, no es algo que desee recordar… además lo hermoso que existe entre tu y yo opaca todo el pasado…_"

Gaara de nuevo miro aquellas fotos que le hicieron dudar de la mujer que amaba, le dolia tanto el pecho, sentía que moriría, nervioso volvió a mirar aquella carta que nunca abrió, despues miro la nueva carta entregada, aquella que tenia manchas de su sangre, para finalizar releyó el informe medico de su muerte, el cual estaba firmado por la mano derecha de la Hokage, Shizune. Un calosfrio recorrió su espalda, al leer cada nota, si las fechas no tenían errores, ese hijo era suyo, si las palabras eran ciertas ella jamás lo engaño.

- "_¿Por qué Kankuro me ha hecho esto?... mi propio hermano, no lo entiendo, ¿tanto puede odiarme?... Hinata perdóname_" –rogaba para sus adentros el pelirrojo- "_Fui un idiota, era mas sencillo creer lo que otros decían, fue mas sencillo que acerarme a preguntarte, que confiar en ti. ¿Por qué fui tan ciego? ¿Cómo no puede creer en ti?... Hinata cuando fui a buscarte te vi en brazos de Inuzuka, lo vi besar tu vientre y eso hacia que mi sangre hirviera, pero ahora comprendo… que el solo… confiaste en el para decirle lo de nuestro hijo… confiaste en el antes que en mi… o ¿será posible?_" -Decidido tomo la carta que había recibido antes de terminar su relación con Hinata, trago saliva con dificultad. Abrió el papel y comenzó a leer.

* * *

_**Carta de Hinata Hyuga a Gaara Kazekage…**_

_Mi muy querido Gaara, tengo que informarte de algo muy importante, en verdad es una urgencia, y espero puedas darte un tiempo de tus labores para brindarme una entrevista, no puedo viajar a la Arena pues mi salud a menguado y debo estar mas pendiente de ella, por ello Gaara… confió en ti, te necesito demasiado, te necesito a mi lado, por favor no me decepciones. La noticia que tengo que darte no se si podrá ponerte feliz o triste, pero marcara nuestras vida y realmente necesito de tu entereza, tu firmeza e inteligencia para solucionar lo mejor posible esta situación que ahora se encuentra en silencio, pero en pocos meses será tan notoria que nada retrasara la ola de problemáticas que caerá sobre mi. Te necesito Gaara, por favor ven a rescatarme…_

_Siempre tuya HH. _

* * *

Lagrimas incesantes corrieron por las pálidas mejillas, era el idiota mas grande del mundo, un hombre que desconfió de la única persona que le grito directamente que lo necesitaba, su corazón se estrujo de solo recordarla, de imaginarla sufriendo con su hijo no nato en el vientre. Si no fuera porque Kankuro se largo lejos, lo abría matado de una buena vez. Pero sabia que gran parte de la culpa era de el, por desconfiado. Con temor abrió el ultimo sobre, saco el contenido abultado, su rostro paso de la tristeza, para la sorpresa y terminar con la ira. En aquel sobre había dos fotografías de ella y el haciendo el amor, por detrás un mensaje de una letra conocida.

* * *

_**Notas al reverso de las fotografías que venían en la carta de Hinata a Gaara, son dirigidas de Kankuro a Hinata.**_

_Termina tu relación con Gaara y en dos días dirígete al lugar que debes recordar, quiero divertirme contigo como lo ha hecho mi hermano. De lo contrario esta foto llegara a tu padre de inmediato._

_Te advertí que dieras por concluida tu relación con el Kazekage, sufrirás las consecuencias de que tu clan se entere de que eres la amante de este, además de que te acostaste conmigo._

Gaara estaba impactado, le habían tratado de separar con tales amenazas y ella reto todo para seguir a su lado, estrujo las fotografías hasta hacerlas dos bolas inservibles de papel, luego tomo la ultima carta.

_**Carta de Hinata Hyuga a Gaara Kazekage…**_

_Querido Gaara, espero que cuando leeas esta carta yo me encuentre muy lejos de mi aldea, de la tuya y todo el mundo ninja al que alguna vez acepte pertenecer. Estoy huyendo de mi vida, debido a que dentro de mis entreañas llevo parte de tu sangre y carne, mi clan por ello esta dispuesto a matarme, si fuera solo yo no me importaría entregarme a los brazos del sueño eterno, después de tu traición, después de tantas mentiras e intrigas de tu hermano, al final cuando no acudiste en mi ayuda y solo mandaste a Kankuro para avisarme que dabas por terminado lo nuestro cuando yo mas te necesitaba, eso me mato en vida; pero tengo un hijo creciendo en mi vientre, un hijo que aun cuando no fuera planeado es deseado debido al amor que profeso a su padre, debido al amor con el cual fue concebido en el acto mas bello al que pude entregarme. No te odio Gaara, jamás podría hacerlo, eres el padre de mi hijo, eres la persona que despertó en mi los mas bellos sentimientos, odiarte seria como odiarme a mi misma, al bebe que llevo dentro de mi, eso jamás lo aria. Quiero suponer que tus razones tuviste para terminar abruptamente lo nuestro y espero que con esa persona seas feliz, en la ultima entrevista con tu hermano, la cual fue demasiado desagradable, me comento que eras feliz asistiéndote con otra persona, no se si creerle, pues ya una vez me dijo que tu tenias varias "amigas" y al estar contigo en el paraíso mencionaste tener poca relación con las mujeres. Pero creo el fin de lo nuestro con la carta sellada y firmada con tu nombre, y no seré quien para cuestionarte. _

_Si te preocupa mis amigos se han enterado de todo, por una parte me siento avergonzada, por la otra feliz pues cuento con su apoyo, buscan la forma de sacarme de la Hoja, pero si llegas a tener curiosidad, no les preguntes pues al final no sabrán donde estaré, es la unía forma de estar protegidos del clan y de Kankuro. Es posible que no creas en mi palabra, tu hermano me dijo en la ultima entrevista que sabias toda la verdad, pero creo que las versiones suelen variar de una persona a otra y espero al menos leas esto que tengo que decirte pues es mi historia._

_En el antepasado cumpleaños de Shikamaru, aquel en el cual faltaste, me sentí sola sin tu compañía, estaba por marcharme a casa cuando tu hermano me comento la razón de tu ausencia, debo ser honesta y decirte que me dio tanta tristeza, tu me gustabas mucho en ese momento y saber que eras como otros chicos que solo jugaban con las mujeres me decepciono, después de aquello fui culpable de todas mis desgracias, creo recordar tome una o dos tazas pequeñas de Sake, los cuales me causaron terrible malestar y tu hermano me dijo acompañarme a casa, pero antes paramos al hotel por algo que se había olvidado, como la persona ingenua que soy me adentre a sus aposentos, para ser atacada, es posible que el primer contacto lo permití, confundida pues jamás me sentí atraída por el, cuando quise detenerlo las cosas salieron de control y por mas que me esforcé todo termino en la tragedia, quede manchada y con ello mi muerte en el clan Hyuga, seguramente personas ajenas no lo entienden, pero mi vida esta en manos de mi familia, ellos eligen todo en mi existencia, incluyendo con quien debo desposarme hombre cual debe tomar mi pureza. Meses después volvió a buscarme insistiendo que le diría a mi familia y a mi aldea la clase de mujer que soy si no le hacia un favor en el cual debía ser discreta, me dijo que si tu sabias alguna palabra de ese trato yo acabaría con una reputación peor que una prostituta por todas las aldeas._

_Pero lo que encontré a tu lado fue diferente a lo que tu hermano me dijo, me mitio en aquella fiesta, y tu fuiste maravilloso, noble y me seguías gustando, no pude evitar prendarme a ti, enamorarme de ti. No solo compartimos la pasión del sexo, nuestros miedos, pensamientos y metas, nos dimos las manos cuando mas nos necesitamos, me enamore sin querer de ti y eso molesto a tu hermano quien se dedico a acosarme. _

_Lejos de ti en dos ocasiones trato de propasarse conmigo, si no fuese por Shino y Kiba, no se que abría pasado. Ellos saben de mi embarazo son los primeros, después todos se enteraron en el cumpleaños de Kiba, debido a que no pude evitar desmayarme del miedo que me provocaba tu mirada, se que estabas ahí en la lejanía, observándonos tus ojos iracundos me daban terror, pensé que te abrías enterado del embarazo y querrías terminar con nuestras vidas. Temí por mi hijo lo ultimo que me dijo tu hermano es que si llegaba dañar tu estatus con este hijo "bastardo" tu terminarías con nuestra existencia, pues que solo era tu amante y por lo tanto debía quedar en las sombras, eso no me molestaba Gaara, realmente hubiera pasado toda mi vida solo siendo tu amante, por que te amo y no me hubiera importado convertirme en la peor mujer del mundo, en tu querida, pero te necesite, tenia miedo por nuestra relación, por tu reputación y sobre todo por nuestro hijo. Si llego a importarte por que no creo en todo lo que tu hermano dice, no me busques no quiero verte, no necesito nada de ti, sigue tu vida, nosotros esperamos tener una nueva, sin ninjas, sin violencia, sin mentiras._

_Hasta siempre Kazekage Sabaku No Gaara._

_Siempre tuya Hinata._

* * *

Incesante el Kazekage no podría cargar mas con aquel dolor, realmente era peor que cuando fuese un niño, y se sentía tan solo. La puerta con violencia encontrándose con los compasivos ojos verdes de su hermana, quien cerro la habitación para mas intimidad, se acerco al joven pelirrojo y lo abrazo como jamás lo hubiese hecho, de una forma maternal.

- Se que no confías ya en nadie… pero yo no te are daño Gaara.

- La amo Temari… -fue la última palabra del joven antes de aceptar el abrazo de su hermana y desahogar sus dolor.

**_Continuara..._**


	9. Capitulo 8: En tu recuerdo

_**Naruto.**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )**_

_**Un Amante Para el Kazekage.**_

* * *

_**Holasssss!!**_

_**n.n Gracias a las personas que leen el fic, en verdad me alagan mucho, espero les este gustando, pues como dije anteriormente, ya esta por terminar… y O.o tengo dos finales, no se cual poner, xD ¿o lo dejo abierto y en ese acaba? ¡T0T NO ME MATEN! Espero leer sus opiniones n.n**_

_**¡¡Saludos!! A todos los que leen la historia, y especialmente a los que se toman un minuto para dejar un review, a ustedes personalmente les agradezco. **_

_**Yo: **_o.oU, pues si Kankuro aquí es un maldito, a veces me da tristeza, sobre Hinata, pues aquí en este capitulo te digo que sucede, O.o y si ya lo continúe n.n espero te guste.

_**Yosh.hina-gaa: **_pues como te dije en el msn xD ya lo subi, pues ya Gaarita no va a sufrir mucho… eso creo jajaja. O.o ¿la continuación ya fue suficientemente pronto? Antes de que la musa se vaya a escapar.

_**Luna-Yang1994: este**_… ups… mejor lee este capitulo. En serio, etto… no puedo decir mas n.nU

_**Stepha-Chan: **_O.o ¡un voto por el problemático! O.o espero te guste este capitulo.

_**helen: **_T-T caere en depre si me odias, se va a una esquina para hacer círculos con su dedo sobre el suelo ya no escribo… NTC!, espero te guste este siguiente capitulo.

_**Mari-Adri-chan Uchiha Hyuga: **_Murió desangrada… eso decía el reporte… o.oU, si lo continuo pronto, pues si Naruto siempre cumple su palabra n.nU Kankuro es hijo de su… mama, como todos.

_**Karicatura: etto**_, también amo a Gaara… y se lo hice… T-T k mala soy! Bueno, espero te guste este próximo capitulo, y gracias por leer la Balada, me alagas mucho.

_**Lia Du Black: **_o.o estas fuera del shock ya? Y sip Temari que ni vela tenia, es quien la sufre, un hermano manipulador (le afecto lo de ser marionetista) otro un poco inseguro con las relaciones humanas, y su amiga… problemático (me siento Shikamaru) O-o te parece fuerte? Etto, no me lo imagine tan asi, jeje, bueno espero te guste este capitulo.

_**Kindom-pain: **_¡UN BESO ENORME!

_**ADVERTENCIA: ¡TIENE UN POCO DE LEMMON! -.-U yo avice, luego no se asusten.**_

_**Bien este es de los últimos capítulos, por ello, os aviso, T0T ¡¡AUN NO SE QUE FINAL PONERLE!!, o.o ¿por lo que, o lo dejo aquí, pongo los dos o cual u.u los dos me gustan?, también pido su opinión para O.o saber que hacerle a Kankuro… No lo matare, O.o pero algo debo hacerle jeje xD. Les mando un enorme saludo, gracias por sus comentarioS.**_

_** PD.- tengo una keja, O.o xk nadie mas sube fanfics, ? osea de esta pareja T.T me aburro, tambien quiero leer, anden porfas animense y saban sus historias -.-U pero no las dejen colgadas mucho tiempo, nee? **_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: "En tu recuerdo".**

Era una linda y tibia noche, mientras Gaara se encontraba mirando desde su oficina, poco salía de ahí y miembros del concejo al igual que los shinobis cercanos se preocupaban, pero nada podían hacer, el Kazekage estaba negado a hablar algo que no fueran los protocolos de su aldea. Pasado pocos días desde el suceso con sus amigos de la Hoja, después de hablar largas horas con Temari mando una carta dirigida a Naruto, diciéndole que Kankuro seria castigado, pero no lo mataría, al final era su hermano y no deseaba caer en la vileza de antaño, también aseguro asistiría a su nombramiento de cómo líder de la aldea oculta entre la Hoja, además de hablar con el clan Hyuga para saber si existiría algún método de limpiar el nombre de su adorada Hinata y si era posible trasladar los restos de la joven a la Arena, aun cuando sabia que eso seria menos que posible, no le importaba ya revelar al mundo que entre ellos existió una relación.

Una vez mas desahogado sonrió al mirar las pálidas estrellas, ya no le importaba el dolor en sus entrañas. Sabia que fue culpa de muchas personas, pero el no podía ser excepción, también era casi tan culpable como Kankuro, del cual pensaba cual seria su castigo. Miro su escritorio para tomar la foto enmarcada que había colocado su hermana, Hinata se veía hermosa y le gustaba tener la foto expuesta, cerca de el, como si ella lo observara. Había algo en su corazón que no le hacia aceptar su muerte, posiblemente su culpabilidad y remordimiento sazonado con el profundo amor que le profesaba. Mas ahora era más fácil saberse el culpable, pues antes le mataba la idea que ella lo traicionase, saberse un idiota y condenado a esa lejanía de esa mujer, era el castigo que debía vivir. No se suicidaría, seria un cobarde acabar con su dolor, seguiría su vida sufriendo cada día de su existencia por haber cometido el error de no confiar en ella, esa seria la penitencia que cumpliría, con la esperanza de que al llegar a la otra vida al menos un segundo pueda verlos, a ella y a su hijo.

Cada minuto que dedicaba a pensar en ellos, no faltaba la palabra "perdónenme". Temari le había sugerido salir poco a poco de su encierro, que podría vivir su luto sin estar en cuatro paredes, que se disculpara con ella en acciones, y eso hacia que el joven comenzara en buscar proyectos que a ella le hubieran gustado. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió hacer algo con todos aquellos niños huérfanos de su aldea, manejar un programa tutorado para que esas criaturas no fueran a criarse solas, sabia que eso le abría gustado.

Esa extraña noche Gaara se sintió conmocionado por los pensamientos que tubo hacia su amada, se sentía bastante tonto, no le parecía el momento para pensar en ella de esa forma, pero no podía evitar recordar cada momento que compartieron sus cuerpos.

_**Flash Back.**_

Hinata tenía una cita con el Kazekage, debía encontrarlo en su oficina para hablar de la futura misión, caminaba por los pasillos del edificio con una sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas. No había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que la había visitado en la Hoja, era como si el no pudiera mantenerse lejos de ella, y la mandaba llamar o de pronto aparecía en su aldea. Ya era un poco tarde, existían pocos guardias en el edificio, muchos regresaban a sus casas. Entonces encontró la puerta de la figura principal de aquella aldea, toco con insistencia pero no hubo respuesta, cuando se disponía a buscar a otra persona que le orientara, la muerta se abrió, un poco tímida se adentro encontrando que la habitación estaba casi en penumbras y apenas era iluminado con el color rojizo del sol ocultándose en la distancia, busco con su mirada normal cualquier indicio de vida, entonces se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y un segundo sonido como un seguro le altero, entonces sin mas se sintió aprisionada entre unos fuertes brazos que si no fuese por que reconoció ese olor se abría asustado, mas lo que hizo fue dejarse llevar por los dulces besos que eran depositados en su cuello, mientras las manos se deslizaban sin pudor por el cuerpo femenino, bajando sobre sus pechos a su abdomen y subiendo de regreso buscando posiblemente el cierre de la chaquetilla, cuando esta se abrió las manos blancas se posaron sobre sus pechos masajeándoselos de forma seductora.

- Gaara… -suspiro comenzando el éxtasis.

El mencionado no dijo palabra alguna, se limito a besar sus orejas con tal sensualidad que la ojiblanco sintió sus piernas de gelatina, el calor se apodero de su cuerpo cuando la chaquetilla fue separada de ella y pegar su espalda al pecho masculino, los brazos de el se paseaban por el cuerpo de ella, tocando sobre la tela estorbosa. Pronto Hinata sintió que un bulto se pegaba en sus caderas y perdiendo el pudor pego mas sus glúteos a esa formación escuchando el suave gemir del Kazekage. Unos segundos después y fue girada con violencia, vi el rostro cercano de aquel hombre que la miraba como deseo, sus labios se juntaron con furia, mientras sus manos actuaban torpes y rápidas desprendiendo las estorbosas telas de sus cuerpos. Hinata por segundo se molesto con las ropas de Kage que vestía, pero pronto logro alejar esa tela para dar paso al aroma sensual del pelirrojo. Siguió en su batalla contra aquellas ropas que casi deseaba desgarrar. Gaara atrás no se quedaba, levantando las telas que cubrían el pecho de la joven.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que Hinata se encontrara presionada contra la pared y enredada en el cuerpo de Gaara quien entraba y salía de ella en un rito agonizante, sus besos eran apasionados tratando de ahogarse mutuamente los gemidos. Con pasión sus labios al tiempo que los chupaban y mordían ligeramente, sus lenguas de ves en cuando danzaban acariciándose con sutilidad, también recorrían sus cuellos, y mordían levemente los hombros. Gaara era un amante vivaz y devorador, no permitía que ninguna parte del cuerpo de Hinata quedara sin ser saboreada por su boca, al tiempo que la embestía devoraba sus pechos. La pasión entre ambos era tal que el pelirrojo debía menguar su movimiento temido terminar antes que ella, la pasión que producía en su ser aquella caverna húmeda que se ajustaba a su hombría solía volverlo loco. Con su fuerza sujeto a Hinata para caminar por la habitación hasta llegar a un sofá, tomo asiento dejando a la morena sobre el, esta beso sus labios apasionadamente mientras se movía sus caderas de arriba a bajo, con las manos de Gaara explorando sin temor cara rincón hasta que se adentro entre las féminas piernas buscando aquel botón detonante de placer. Cuando ella se éxito al grado de aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas no pudo mas que sonreír con satisfacción. Sentía en su miembro como aquel templo lo succionaba de forma agradable, suave y cálida, las uñas de la Kunoichi se enterraban en sus hombros indicando el grado de su éxtasis y la dejaba gemir con libertad, el sonido de su voz a causa del placer lo hacia volverse loco. Cuando sintió aquel rincón de cielo ajustarse cada vez mas tomo las caderas de ella para ayudarle en el movimiento mas violento que la hizo alcanzar el cielo bajo un grito, el embelesamiento de aquellas sensaciones lo hicieron alcanzar ese mismo paraíso al poco tiempo. Cuando las contracciones del orgasmo comenzaron a disminuir, separaron su cuerpo de aquel violento abrazo, para buscarse con los labios y sellar aquel dulce momento, ella cayo rendida sobre su pecho, calmando mas su respiración y el acariciaba la suave melena negra.

- Eres un pervertido –dijo suavemente mientras levantaba el rostro para buscar su mirada, la sonrisa se hizo ver en aquel rostro normalmente duro.

- Y tu me secundas –aseguro el joven, mientras le robaba un beso- tengo muchas ideas, tengo tantos deseos de estar contigo –le dijo al final en el oído.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

El sonrió y miro aquel sofá, en verdad a lado de esa mujer perdía mucho de lo que todos reconocían como "Gaara" volviéndose el hombre mas vulnerable que pudiera existir. Una sonada carcajada pudo escucharse en la habitación, una que el no reconoció como de el mismo, le era imposible no sonreír ante aquel recuerdo tan extraño y singular, en verdad había vivido muchas cosas a lado de ella, cosas que jamás imagino.

_**Flash Back.**_

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina, a lo que cualquier persona llamaría su rutina normal de trabajo, sin embargo, el extraño sonrojo de las mejillas pálidas era irregular, Temari y un miembro del concejo lo miraba extrañado mientras le mostraban los reportes de algunas acciones efectuadas en la aldea.

- ¿Gaara?... ¿Te sucede algo? –preguntaba la mayor de los Sabaku.

- … Si, no te… preocupes Temari –decía el joven sumamente extraño.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Kazekage? ¿Desea que llamemos al medico? –inquirió el anciano preocupado al ver el rostro del joven que competía con su cabello, sudaba frio, era demasiado irregular en el.

- Gaara… ¿has visto a Hinata?, pensé que estaba contigo.

- Si… se ausentara un momento –dijo con dificultad- ¿es todo? –se apresuro a decir, ellos lo entendieron, era la sutil forma de correrles.

- Si Kazekage sama, me retiro.

- También yo, buscare a Hinata –Gaara se sonrojo un poco mas- también le pediré que venga a checarte, puedes tener fiebre.

- Entonces avicen que no deseo ser interrumpido, no vengan a molestarme a menos que estén atacando la aldea –aseguro firmemente, contrastado con su desfigurado rostro.

Los aludidos asintieron y se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Gaara entonces suspiro en algún tono parecido al alivio con placer.

- Perversa… –susurro mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el hueco de su escritorio, levanto la túnica blanca para encontrarse una melena negra- …Hinata –dijo en un susurro de placer, antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla experimentando las sensaciones que le producía la dulce boca de su amante. Sin pensarlo enredo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro. Con violencia la alejo cuando sentía el exportar de su semilla, ella le sonrió comenzando a salir de aquel oscuro lugar, su desnudez volvía loco al Kazekage, ella lo sabia por ello tomo asiento sobre las piernas masculinas y comenzar a besarlo en el rostro, las manos de el comenzaron acariciando su cuerpo.

- Eso te pasa por insistirme tanto en hacer estas travesuras tan temprano –le dijo Hinata mientras sonreía con destellos de malicia.

- Pues abra que compensártelo.

Como si no pesara, coloco a Hinata sobre el escritorio al tiempo que se dirigía a cerrar la puerta, de regreso a su amante se quito la túnica develando su desnudes, si alguien viera al fondo bajo el escritorio podría haber encontrado las ropas de los amantes.

- Esa técnica del tercer ojo resulto ser muy útil –insinuó Hinata jugueteando sobre el escritorio, mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba peligrosamente- ¿Por qué esa mirada señor Kazekage? –el sonrió con malicia- ¿mas travesuras?

- Hinata –dijo llegando a su lado, sujetándola del rostro le planto un beso apasionado, después se deslizo hasta su oído- Ponte de rodillas con las manos al frente –ella se sonrojo- quiero observarte.

Hinata hizo lo que le pidió, le gustaba sentirse así, ambos lo sabían, no hacían nada que no les gustase, pero eran extraños disfrutaban incluso ponerse en situaciones comprometedoras. La Kunoichi hizo lo pedido por el pelirrojo se sonrojo totalmente sintiéndose expuesta, pero se excitaban mas con esos temores. Gaara tomo asiento en su silla, miraba el rubor sobre Hinata, veía su cuerpo excitado debido a eso, acerco su rostro al cuerpo femenino, besando los muslos, miro aquella dulce intimidad y delicadamente con sus manos la abrió para comenzar a devorarla. Los gemidos ahogados de la morena eran los que resonaban por la habitación, los dedos de el comenzaron a juguetear.

- Tu respuesta Hinata –la voz ronca del pelirrojo le ocasiono a la morena un calosfrió, giro su rostro para buscar su mirada, ella difícilmente podía pensar sintiendo el placer de tener los dedos del hombre explorándola- Tu respuesta –insistió, ella se sonrojo bajo un minuto la mirada.

- …Si –dijo temblorosa.

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunto el mientras le acariciaba los glúteos- no quiero que te arrepientas, ni que temas o agás algo que no deseas.

- Confió en ti Gaara… y tengo la curiosidad… pero…

- Me detendré –dijo tranquilizadoramente y el cuerpo de ella se relajo, confiaba plenamente en su pareja- dime cuando te incomode.

Gaara volvió a lamer aquella intimidad, se deleito con el sabor y explorando con sus dedos, jugueteaba con el botoncito erecto, cuando lentamente se deslizo su lengua hasta llegar a otro rincón inexplorado de la joven, esta tembló levemente y estaba totalmente colorada por la vergüenza, mas al poco tiempo comenzó a emitir unos suspiros de placer. Gaara jugueteaba con una de sus manos en su feminidad, mientras con la otra abría levemente sus glúteos para darle acceso a su lengua que acariciaba y humedecía esa zona virgen. A los que muchos pudieran creer, Gaara era gentil y susceptible a los deseos de Hinata, experimentaba posiciones o juegos extraños pero jamás la ponía en riesgo y evitaba con todas sus fuerzas situaciones que la llegasen a lastimar. El pudor se perdía entre ellos como el vapor se disuelve con el viento. Suavemente un dedo húmedo de Gaara se desliza de su feminidad hasta el nuevo punto de placer para frotarlo con una suavidad exquisita. Los gemidos de Hinata lo hicieron perder la cordura, mientras ella se sumía al contacto delicado de aquel hombre, comenzó a sentir esa terrible necesidad de tenerlo.

- Gaara… por favor –suplico mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente de forma instintiva.

El no dijo palabra alguna, subió sobre el escritorio poniendo sus piernas a los costados de las de ella, deslizo sus manos por la cálida espalda, mientras ella temblaba ante aquel contacto. Lentamente Hinata sintió como su necesidad comenzaba a ser saciada con la entrada del pelirrojo en su centro. Su carne se abrió vulnerable a los deseos masculinos invadiéndola de una manera tan deliciosa que no pudo evitar emitir un gemido cuando el termino de entrar en su cuerpo, sintió la calidez de cómo la abrazaba por las caderas para comenzar el frenético ritmo. A pocos minutos la extensa estimulación con el sacio de la carne masculina dio frutos ocasionando que la joven comenzara a retorcerse sobre aquel mueble, pero el pelirrojo era insaciable ocasionándole un delirio por mas tiempo del estimado, hasta que sintió su semilla llenarle el interior de la manera mas abrupta pero igualmente satisfactoria. Con pereza el bajo de aquel lugar en el cual desembocaron sus pasiones, tomándola a ella que aun permanecía perpleja ante la situación, tomo asiento sobre su sillón recostándola en su regazo al tiempo que la llenaba de dulces besos en el rostro, cualquiera que les viera no pensaría que fueran mas que dos enamorados desembocando toda su pasión, expresando aquella devoción que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Pervertido –susurro la joven descansando sobre el cálido pecho masculino, sobre el cual también jugueteaba pasando sus dedos, imaginado crear figuras.

- Pervertida –sonrió como raras veces lo hacia el pelirrojo mientras le robaba un beso- esta noche será mas delicioso –susurro en su oído bajo una promesa presente a lo cual ella solo le se alegró y abrazo disfrutando del silencio mientras sus cuerpos se regularizaban.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

Sonrió para sus adentros, aquella mueca mas que cualquier expresión de felicidad era la resignación que su vida jamás volvería a ser igual y ¿como evitar todo aquello?, no podía huir de su recuerdo pues cada parte de conocida por el tiene un momento de vida de ella.

Entonces un rayo de sol, de nuevo el amanecer le había llegado junto a sus recuerdos. Salió de su oficina, para dirigirse a su casa, se daría un baño para luego dormir una o dos horas.

Llego el medio día, cuando el Kazekage caminaba por las calles de la Arena, observando a su pueblo en sus faenas diarias, cuan diferente era ahora su presencia, hacia unos años cuando el mas necesito de las personas estas huían de el, ahora la gente se acerca, lo saluda e incluso le regalaba cosas, justo hacia los minutos que paso junto a un vendedor que le regalo una deliciosa pieza de pan, aquellas cosas aun no las sabia manejar muy bien, todavía sentía incomodidad de la gente. Un grupo de niños corrió cerca de el y uno de cabellos castaños le sujeto de las ropas, aquello comenzaba a hacerse común, pero aun le venia de vez en cuando el recuerdo de los niños huyendo de el, definitivamente aun se le dificultaba acostumbrarse.

- Kazekage sama –decía un pequeño niño de unos seis años- ¿usted es muy fuerte?

- …-Gaara se inclino hasta la altura del pequeño- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que –se sintió un poco avergonzado- mi amigo Hiroshi –señalo a un pequeño del grupo de niños- dice que el futuro Hokage le gano en batalla. Pero yo creo que usted es el mas fuerte.

- El Hokage y yo somos muy buenos amigos, el es muy fuerte pero tampoco me considero débil. Si, es verdad el me gano en batalla hace mucho tiempo, pero no significa que sea malo, solo debemos entrenar mas –acaricio los cabellos del pequeño antes de levantarse- no te preocupes, yo entreno cada día para proteger la aldea y a todos ustedes, eso es lo mas importante.

Gaara comenzó su andar, dejando a un niño feliz que retornaba a jugar con sus amigos. Se sintió un poco avergonzado por la mirada jade que le esperaba, que había presentado todo, pero no importaba mucho, siguió transitado pasando a su hermano de largo, esta ya lo conocía así que solo avanzo hasta caminar a la par con el.

- Los niños no te temen –menciono la rubia de cuatro coletas, pero su hermano no contesto- Gaara, Shikamaru regresa hoy a la Hoja… y debo preguntarte ¿has pensado que pasara con Kankuro?

- No lo se Temari, no es una decisión sencilla, cometió muchos errores, pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo? –Menciono con melancolía- ya cuando llegue el momento lo hablare con Naruto. El entenderá que no puedo matar a mi hermano, aunque te juro que si aparece en estos momentos si lo ago.

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso…

- Lamento que tengas esta carga Temari –dijo con melancolía.

El menor de los Sabaku dejo a tras a su hermana, este debía reunirse con el concejo y ella arreglar los últimos detalles para el viaje a la Hoja; sin embargo algo llamo su atención demasiado, por varios segundos dudo lo que sus orbes aguamarina le mostraban, por alguna extraña razón un halo de esperanza llego a su mirada.

Cuando la tarde estaba a plenitud, Temari se adentro a la oficina del Kazekage pues debía entregarle solo unos reportes, y se sorprendió que su hermano estuviese distraído.

- ¿Te sucede algo Gaara? –pregunto la rubia asustada.

- Temari… ¿estas embarazada? –esta se sonrojo y después alarmo.

- ¡¿De donde sacas semejante pregunta?! –le grito indignada.

- … ¿lo estas?

- no –le contesto enojada.

- ¿Alguna de las Kunoichi de la Hoja?

- No que yo sepa… no, nadie esta embarazada, Sakura apenas y esta saliendo con Naruto, Ino no sale con nadie después de lo de Sai, Tenten, pues no la vi luchar muy descuidadamente para estar en esa condición. Pero Gaara, por favor contéstame ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Hace unas horas vi a Shikamaru comprar algunas cosas sobre la Arena.

- Mmm, ¿y eso que tiene de anormal?

- También compro cosas para bebe.

- ¡Espera! –el asombro, y la mirada de ilusión de su hermano comenzaban a hacerle encadenar las ideas, pero aun necesitaba saber por que esa esperanza- pero Gaara…

- Se lo que piensas, pero me e cuestionado durante algunos días, al principio ellos estuvieron bajo un luto, pero ahora están tranquilos. Es demasiado extraño que siquiera la mencionen.

- Pero… ellos…

- Primero ay que engañar a los amigos, así lo creerán mejor los enemigos, sospecho que esta viva, y voy a encontrarla –dijo decididamente, Temari observo aquel rostro apacible, que por una vez mostraba una pasión, estaba esperanzado, eso lo hacia mas fuerte, sonrió ante ello.

- Gaara… te ayudare, sacare todo lo que pueda de información.

Ambos hermanos se miraron decididos, Temari observaba en su hermano un luz de vida, aquella que no denoto cuando mantuvo su relación con Hinata, aquella de la cual no se percato hasta que fue robada por las estupideces de su otro hermano menor, pero esta vez no estaría lejos de el y lo ayudaría en todo; Gaara no estaba dispuesto a poder de nuevo, y menos por el temor a fracasar, esto le hacia mas fuerte, con el solo 

hecho de pensar que su mujer y su hijo estén vivíos le daban la fuerza suficiente para seguir luchando.

_**¿Continuara?...**_


	10. FIN

Holassssssssssssssssssssssss

Primero que nada, ¡NO ME MATEN!

Segundo gracias a las personas que dedicaron tiempo al fic, en verdad les mando un saludo enorme, sin embargo, debido a que las siguientes personas no cargan fic, y pues esta de moda hacer huelgas, yo no terminare esta historia, bien los siguientes autores son:

…..

…..

….

…

…

xD ¡¡que se la creen!! ¿Piensan que les aria eso??

NAAA!!

Este solo es un aviso, para decirles que puse los dos finales, pero el epilogo es el mismo para ambos, n.n espero les guste, en verdad disculpen la broma de mal gusto.

También les digo que pronto comenzare un nuevo fic, el cual no ira tan rápido como este, pues debo poner mas empeño en mi escuela, sin embargo será constante. Saldos

Y recuerden…

¡¡ANIMO!!


	11. Capitulo 9A: Encontrandote

_**Naruto.**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )**_

_**Un Amante Para el Kazekage.**_

* * *

_**Holasss!!**_

_**Despues del mensaje anterior, aquí dejo el final de la historia, espero les guste. En verdad, O.o que problemático. Saludos n.n a las personas que leen el fic, personalmente a quien se toma un minuto para dejarme un post.**_

_**helen: **_o.o ahora si me quieres, gracias… creo jajaja. Gracias por tus post, de todo corazón. Si continua, solo quería crear el suspenso y molestar a yosh jaja. No me atrevería a dejarlas así.

_**Luna-Yang1994:**_ etto, espero te gusten los finales. Pobre Kankuro, jeje no tiene la culpa de mis traumas. Saludos. Gracias por todos tus post.

_**Yosh.hina-gaa: **_jajaj gracias, si continua con doble final jaja, nunca les aria dejarlas sin fin, espero te guste. Disculpa hacerte tanto enfadar.

_**Lia Du Black: **_y espera leer los finales, espero te gusten, gracias por tu post.

_**Stepha-Chan: **_me alegro que te ponga feliz, espero te gusten los finales, y en verdad todos los comentarios que hicieron sobre el fic, realmente me hizo seguirlo así de rápido y adelante, fue mi forma de responder al tiempo que dedican a leerlo, todos tus comentarios fueron agradables y me animaron, en verdad, gracias.

_**RociRadcliffe: **_pobre Kankuro, pero supongo escribí bien para que lo odiaran, me alaga en verdad. Espero te guste el final, no quedo tan peor… eso creo. Gracias por tus comentarios.

_**Kagura0w0: **_si aquí esta el final, y si como pediste al final puse los dos, no podía decidirme, espero te gusten. Gracias por todos tus comentarios. Me animaron mucho. Especialmente porque fuiste la primera. Gracias de nuevo.

_**Bien este es mi ¡HASTA LUEGO!, estaré ansiosa de leer sus comentarios sobre el final de la historia, n.n alguien quiere platicar conmigo, les dejo mi msn, gracias por leer esta historia, me animaron mucho, gracias por todo, espero les guste. **_

_**Pd.- veran algunas cosas sobre Gaara, debo aclarar que aun cuando no se sabe, para mi sigue controlando la arena, se ve cuando se despide de Naruto en el Shippuden, solamente algunas de sus tecnicas se limitaron por su chacra humano.  
**_

_**Mi mail es: the-blood-of-sephiroth(arroba) Hotmail . com (los guiones son bajos entre las palabra son bajos)**_

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA Y RECUERDEN…**_

_**¡¡ANIMO!!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9A:"Encontrándote"**_

_**Seis años después…**_

El Kazekage, era un hombre maduro, responsable, bondadoso pero igualmente frio y solitario como el desierto cubierto por el manto de la noche; se rumoraba que algún tiempo había sido cálido, alegre y aun en apariencia árida de el emergieron oasis, volviendo su árido corazón tibio bajo el sol.

Pocos sabían las desgracias de Sabaku No Gaara, tristezas que acongojaban su alma, pero igual le daban la fuerza para seguir en pie cada día. Cinco años habían pasado desde la insistente búsqueda de la mujer que amaba y el hijo que en su vientre cargo.

Era un hombre amado por su aldea, había luchado demasiado por ella, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a levantarla, hacerla sobrevivir y hacer que su nombre fuera tan respetado como la Hoja. Bajo el cuidado de Gaara, la Arena había concebido nuevos proyectos de vida dedicados solo a mejorar. También en dedicación al hijo que jamás había conocido Gaara emprendió proyectos para niños que veían afectadas sus vidas ante la batalla fuesen de esa aldea o las aledañas, le gustaba darles la oportunidad de una vida mejor, pensando… rogando que su hijo jamás se viera en tal situación y siempre viviera bajo el seno protector de su maravillosa madre.

Sobre Hinata, Gaara logro descubrir muy tarde la verdad de su paradero, cuando eso sucedió y fue a buscarla esta había huido escondiéndose en el basto país del fuego, no le daba el tiempo de explicarle, de disculparse. Después de un tiempo sus amigos confesaron la verdad. El fingir la muerte de Hinata era para protegerla del clan que si sabia de su existencia la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces. El plan había sido exacto, y preciso, Shikamaru lo había planeado. El primer paso fue un clon de sombras de Hinata, de eso se encargo Naruto, el segundo paso fue Neiji quien dio aviso a la familia sobre el estado de gestación de la ojiblanco, sabiendo que durarían en platicas con el concejo de la familia, ese tiempo lo usarían para que Chouji y Tenten la sacaban de la aldea, Naruto y Sakura explicaron la situación a Tsunade, quien preparo un falso equipo ANBU, encabezado por Kakashi, cuando el clan se dio cuenta que no era la verdadera Hinata, demandaron a la Hokage encargarse de la situación, movilizo al grupo de cazadores, Kakashi y Shizune hicieron la muerte falsa, y otro clon ocupo el lugar del féretro. Kiba y Sakura, cuidaron de ella al principio, después de que supiera lo de Gaara se movilizaría con Tsunade a otro pueblo (Tsunade la apoyo y como era buena para esconderse, la rubia ya había cedido su puesto de Hokage), entonces empezó la búsqueda de la joven Hyuga.

Naruto en cuanto tomo el poder de la Hoja comenzó una cruzada contras las leyes Hyuga, la cual era lenta y pesada, mas el rubio no se rendía, había logrado desaparecer las clases sociales dentro del clan, haciendo dos familias iguales, Hanabi lideraba la que una vez se conoció como familia principal, en tanto Neiji lideraba la familia que fue subyugada durante muchos años. Hiashi Hyuga al final había demostrado tener una secreta devoción a Hinata, aunque seguía las reglas del clan como debía y por ende anteponiendo la familia a su hija se mostro hostil con la mayor esperando así ella tomara mas carácter, pero eso nunca significo que no hubiese amado a su hija, al contrario la admiro y amo tanto por ser diferente como por la forma en que si su ayuda se levanto convirtiéndose en una poderosa guerrera que jamás se atrevió a decirle. Después del castigo a Kankuro, que consistió en bloquear su chacra convirtiéndole en un civil a disposición y tutela del Kazekage, Hiashi renuncio al mando poco después decretada la orden de que las ramas familiares debían desaparecer. Eso fue como una loza que fue quitada de sus hombros, viendo al fin con orgullo como amabas familias dejaban atrás las rivalidades, con sorpresa y admiración fue testigo que aquello infelices que muchos años vivieron bajo un sello no les guardaban rencor absoluto.

- Somos hermanos, primos, sobrinos, nietos… no debemos odiarnos, no debemos guardar ningún resentimiento o jamás existirá un verdadero cambio en esta familia, dejemos atrás es pasado, convirtiendo estas dos familias en hermanas, un clan con ramificaciones, una separación que en lugar de hacernos débiles incremente nuestro poderío… yo apoyo a Hanabi como mi igual, ambos guías de las familias Hyuga, cada acción que ágamos será tomada en decisión por ambos. –Había dicho su sobrino Neiji, un hombre que le había llenado de orgullo, se avergonzó por no haber hecho nada con el tiempo que duro en el poder, pero ahora se lo dejaba a las nuevas generaciones, Hanabi después de la muerte de Hinata había cambiado demasiado aceptando abiertamente la devoción que le profesaba a la joven que fungió como su madre en ausencia de la real, y a lado de su primo luchaba contra el concejo que se mantenía recio a las tradiciones, no podían cambiar todas las leyes Hyuga, pero si modificarlas, entre ellas Neiji desesperadamente aun peleaba sobre la honorabilidad. El nombre de Hinata no estaba limpio del todo y a sabiendas que mientras siguiera así ella no podría volver a la Hoja, era su principal objetivo.

También en ese tiempo muchas cosas habían sucedido, específicamente los llamados "generación Naruto" tenían nuevas vidas, se habían casado a distintos tiempo y formaban felices familias. El primero en hacerlo fue Naruto, que se caso con Sakura después de tantos años de insistencia, tenían un hijo pequeño de cuatro años llamado Jiraya, la pelirosa en ese tiempo había tomado el lugar de Tsunade la cual vivía en un pueblo cercano donde había lugares para apostar. Después se casaron Temari y Shikamaru, marchándose la joven la mayor de los Sabaku a vivir en la aldea de la Hoja, sin embargo vivía en constantes viajes a la Arena, era la embajadora de la aldea mencionada y seguía siendo importante para Gaara su presencia, a diferencia de la activa rubia, Shikamaru criaba a su hijo, estando en esporádicas misiones y básicamente encargándose de la suasoria de su clan, al fin entendía a su padre sobre su relación "mujer histérica dominadora hombre perezoso dominado". Kiba y Shino también se habían casado con mujeres civiles, aun cuando no tenían hijos. Tenten estaba casada con Neiji y tenían un bebe recién nacido, que era el orgullo de la familia Hyuga. Chouji e Ino comenzaron a salir y al tiempo se fueron a vivir juntos, no se han casado aun cuando la joven esta en espera de su primer hijo. Por ultimo Lee se marcho de la Hoja a vivir a la Arena, pues se enamoro de la que fuese alumna de Gaara, chica que luego de la insistencia del joven accedió a conocerle profundamente y quedando prendida del chico, con gusto Lee se había convertido en el mejor amigo del pelirrojo que después de lo sucedido con Kankuro se le dificultaba confiar, pero la bestia verde de la Hoja era el shinobi mas noble, ganándose la confianza del Kazekage.

Gaara leía algunos reportes, estaba fastidiado de eso, pero era su trabajo y debía ejecutarlo, miro hacia un lado buscando un poco de fuerza observando la fotografía de Hinata.

- "_¿Cómo estarán?... hace años que no sabemos nada de ti, ni tus amigos ni yo, espero se encuentren bien. Aun te amo tanto Hinata, y muero de ansias de ver a mi hijo, todo el tiempo me pregunto como será, ¿tiene tus ojos o los míos?, ¿de que coloro es su cabello? ¿Cómo es su rostro? Siquiera se si es un niño o niña… yo doy por sentado que es varón pero puedo tener una sorpresa, realmente no me importa que sea… solo quiero verlos. Tengo miedo que te hayas casado Hinata. ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora en tu vida?_" –Definitivamente cada vez que veía esa fotografía, su concentración menguaba, pero siempre caía en el mismo hechizo de mirarle y olvidar todo a su alrededor. Pero entonces un torbellino verde entro a su oficina, siquiera toco, debía ser importante.

- ¡Rápido Gaara, vamos de viaje! –grito exaltado Lee.

- ¿Qué sucede? –dijo en su frio y regular tono de voz.

- La aldea que esta cerca de aquí, Viento débil (Kazahaya), al parecer esta siendo asaltada por Leiko y sus hombres, estamos a diez minutos de camino, rápido debes asistir es criminal rango "S".

- Si, vamos.

Gaara se levanto pesadamente, agradecía a su amigo esa hiperactividad, lo hacia apurarse además que noticas como esa siempre estaban de la mano con el. Cuando salieron del edificio las cosas de Gaara ya se encontraban preparadas al igual que un selecto grupo de shinobis que acompañarían para poner a salvo a los civiles. Salieron rápidamente de la aldea. Viento débil, un pequeño pueblo a una corta distancia de la Arena, lugar rodeado de extensas murallas de roca que hicieron crecer un microclima tropical (similar a donde estuvieron Gaara y Hinata pero mas grande) ese pueblo tenia constantemente problemas era meramente económico, ayudaba mucho a la aldea del Kazekage con los alimentos y el agua que en ese lugar sobraba. Su nombre era tal porque las montañas impedían los estragos que hacían la arena y el viento. Gaara hacia mucho tiempo no pasaba por esa aldea, siempre mandaba representantes del concejo a tratar en aquel lugar, sabia por buena fuete que después de tener tantos problemas por los diferentes regidores, una persona tomo el mando haciendo que el pueblo que vivió en extrema pobreza elevara su económica además de las defensas. Sabia que el nuevo regente del lugar era de apellido Shiro, era muy querido y hasta el momento había protegido notablemente la aldea.

- Gaara… me han comentado que Leiko no se encuentra solo, también se encuentra acompañado por dos criminales de la aldea de la lluvia y roca, Uma y Hisa.

- Entiendo –dijo apresurado. Shiro era un hombre exiliado de las fuerzas shinobi de la Arena, fue un traidor, además asesino cruel y poderoso, que tenia un poderoso jutsu de manipulación. Pudo escaparse del Kazekage en dos ocasiones que le enfrento, pero ahora el pelirrojo no se encontraba dispuesto a dejarlo seguir viviendo- Apresúrense –indico aumentando la velocidad.

Para entrar en Viento débil, se debía cruzar unas grutas, que de no tener cuidado podían ocasionar que las personas se perdiesen durante varias horas. Pero apenas y entraban en aquel territorio cuando escucharon a una mujer mayor pidiendo auxilio.

- ¿Esta bien señora? –se acerco rápidamente Lee.

- Toman nuestra aldea, debemos pedir ayuda… nuestro líder salió de la aldea, nadie nos protege… la mayor población es de ancianos, mujeres y niños. ¡ay que llegar a la Arena a pedir ayuda al Kazekage!

- Descanse señora, el Kazekage ya se dirige a detener todo esto –señala a Gaara que seguía su camino- Jiro –señalo a uno de los hombres- lleva a la señora a un lugar a salvo, ustedes –señalo a los otros- recorran al pueblo revisen a todas las personas se encuentren bien.

Los hombres siguieron las indicaciones del moreno, en tanto este seguía a Gaara. El pueblo estaba extremadamente silencioso, al parecer las personas se ocultaban dentro de sus casas o el frondoso bosque que les rodeaba. Entonces algo llamo la atención en Gaara, un sonido, una pelea.

- ¡SUELATALO! –gritaba un niño, Gaara inmediatamente corrió hacia aquel lugar.

Por un momento Gaara quedo absorto, viendo como un niño de cabellos rojizos se lanzaba sobre Leiko, quien sujetaba a un hombre de casi su edad, sus cabellos castaños y largos. Cuando el criminal visualizo a Gaara sin mas Leiko quebró el cuello del hombre dejándolo caer al suelo, el pequeño que gritaba desesperado había desaparecido de la escena gracias al control sobre la arena.

Una encarnizada lucha pronto se presento, Lee en otro lado de la ciudad peleaba contra Hisa de la roca que tenia el poder de endurecer su cuerpo. Gaara había sido acorralado entre Leiko y Uma. De primer momento las batallas fueron igualadas, pero la desconcentración que ocasionaba escapar del jutsu control de Leiko, y la lluvia de veneno de Uma menguo las energías del Kazekage, quien estaba herido por aquel último jutsu. Un golpe directo a su cuerpo estaba por ocurrir, en tanto el se encontraba de rodillas tratando de no desmayarse por el veneno, el impacto estaba cercano y solo acerco cerrar los ojos para recibirle, mas este jamás llego. Aturdido abrió los ojos encontrando una pared de arena, que le protegía, miro a todos lados sin encontrar a nadie a cercano, no podía ser su chacra, no estaba concentrado y ese tipo de defensa había desaparecido con el mapache. Con asombro observo como unos kunai de Arena eran lanzados certeramente.

- ¡No puedo mover mis brazos! –grito Leiko, enardecido. Uma se disponía a lanzar una nueva ráfaga de lluvia, pero entonces.

- … Hinata… -suspiro el Kazekage.

Como un ángel vengador Hinata había caído del cielo, una de sus manos se encontraba en el suelo, al tiempo que sus piernas considerablemente separadas y flexionadas estaba en posición dispuesta a reaccionar, su segundo brazo estirado por sobre su cabeza portaba un kunai. Gaara miraba asombrado aquello, sus ropas, su cuerpo, todo en ella había cambiado. El largo cabello azulado se arrastraba por el suelo, sus ropas que consistían en un extraño chaleco largo, de cuello en U, pero dejaba ver una tela blanca que era un cuello estilo tortuga, se ajustaba a la femenina figura, pero al llegar a su cadera donde se posaban algunos botones bajo estos se abría convirtiéndose en una especie de falda que llegaba a poco mas arriba de sus rodillas, sus piernas eran envueltas por una licra negra corta, con varios amarres de cintas negras. Portaba unas sandalias especiales de shinobi, color oscuro igualmente y cortas que llegaban a sus tobillos. Sus manos estaban envueltas por unos guantes, aquel tono oscuro contrastaba con su piel y combinaba con su cabello, la única diferencia de coloro era esa cinta rojiza que le sujetaba el cabello. Los ojos de Gaara comenzaban a cerrarse, su cuerpo se adormilaba, sintió el golpe del piso, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su respiración entrecortada, comenzó a sentir una opresión en su corazón, cerraba y abría los ojos, en una de las ocasiones se encontró con la visión de dos cabezas pelirrojas y dos pares de ojos, unos blancos y otros aguamarina, quiso articular palabra alguna, pero su garganta estaba seca, sintió un intenso calor en su cuerpo, pequeñas manos tocaban su cara, eso por alguna extraña razón le causaba felicidad. Peleo por no perder la conciencia, se sintió arrastrado volvió a abrir los ojos, aquellas criaturas de cabellos rojos lo movían con todas sus fuerzas adentrándolo a una pequeña casas, volvió a cerrar los ojos, escuchaba una batalla a la distancia.

- Mi mama no salvara de ese sujeto –decía uno.

- Parece que tiene fiebre, trae agua y un paño.

- Pero no es nuestra casa…

- No importa busca agua… -Gaara escuchaba lo que decían, pero no podía reaccionar, su mente deseaba conjuntar una idea pero no lograba hacerlo- Es el Kazekage…

Sintió como acariciaban su rostro, y pequeñas gotas caían en su rostro, una cerca de su boca, la probo denotado era salda, una lagrima.

Gaara abrió los ojos precipitadamente, busco con su mirada reconocer donde se encontraba, era su habitación. Miro con tristeza.

- "_Tal vez solo fue un sueño debido al veneno… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_" –Confundido intento levantarse sintiendo como sus fueras maguaban, perdió el equilibrio cayendo en la cama, mas no sin antes tirar un recipiente de vidrio que se encontraba junto a la mesa de noche. Escucho pasos apresurarse a la habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a Lee acompañado de Matsuri.

- ¿Gaara te encuentras bien? –se acerco el chico de licra verde, en tanto la castaña se dirigía a buscar ayuda para la limpieza.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto enfadado por su imposibilidad, estaba frustrado de ser vencido por un veneno.

- Casi mueres con ese veneno… al parecer era algo extraño, una sola gota y se adentraba por tus poros hasta matarte, tuviste suerte de que…

- ¿De que? –pregunto con ojos ansiosos.

- Hinata… apareció ella te salvo la vida, y me mando a traerte hacia acá... dijo que no la buscaras pues huiría pronto.

- ¿No te dio otra razón? –dijo enfadado- ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

- Gaara… ella simplemente… parece temer a algo, no quiso hablar mucho, solo se dedico a cuidarte, siquiera me permitió estar cerca de ella, cuando saliste de peligro simplemente me dijo que te trajera de regreso.

- Debo ir a encontrarla, necesito hablar con ella.

- Se fue hace dos semanas –Gaara se sintió derrotado, se dejo tumbar en la cama.

- Quiero estar solo…

- Pero, Gaara…

- ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

En silencio Lee salió de la habitación, no culpaba ni se enfadaba con su amigo, en tendía su situación, durante años espero la búsqueda de Hinata le había consumido su fuerza y sentirse a un paso de estar a su lado, al menos de saber de su hijo, lo hacia sentir vulnerable. Desvió a Matsuri que se encontraba con una de las asistentas.

- No es bueno molestarlo de momento Matsu chan.

- Siento pena por Gaara sama… tantos años buscando a esa mujer, no entiendo por que huye.

Al día siguiente Gaara se dirigió a Viento débil, enterándose que efectivamente Hinata una mujer llamada Hinata había vivido ahí hasta hacia pocos días que desapareció con su familia.

Un largo mes paso, sumiendo a Gaara en la tristeza y dudas, nadie mas quiso decirle nada de Hinata, excepto que vivía ahí, siquiera información sobre su hijo, nada. Estaba furioso, había perdido esa batalla, estuvo tan cerca de su hijo y la mujer que amaba, y para terminar Leiko había huido de nuevo. Pero los dioses le tenían mas problemas preparados, el pelirrojo leía un pergamino que ya le hizo caer en la furia y lanzar todo lo que en su escritorio se encontrase.

- _¡Estoy harto de esta situación!... ¿Hace cuanto me niego a ese matrimonio? ¿Cuánto mas insistirá el señor feudal del Viento?_ –Gaara leyó el contenido, avisando que deseaba ya se dieran las amonestaciones sobre la presunta boda entre el Kazekage y la hija menor del señor feudal, también remarcaba que a mas tardar ese año debía efectuarse esa boda de la cual Gaara se negó indirecta y directamente, pero Dai era un mujer mimada, controladora y de un carácter empalagoso que le fastidiaba. Hacia casi cinco años se prendo de el, justo cuando había comenzado la búsqueda de Hinata, al poco tiempo corrieron amonestaciones del compromiso entre el Kazekage y Dai hija menor del Señor del país del Viento. Suspiro resignado recordando a esa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, realmente no le gustaba, siquiera le agradaba, pero siempre conseguía lo que deseaba y eso era acosar a Gaara. Miro con detenimiento el final del pergamino, y se tiro sobre el sofá, llegaría ese mismo día.

Cuando la tarde estaba en su esplendor Gaara tenia el deseo de regresar al Shukaku en su cuerpo y destruir a toda la familia feudal del Viento, comenzando con Dai, que se encontraba empalagosamente a su lado mientras caminaban por la aldea, necesitaba hacerla entender de alguna forma que no se casarían, pero ella no dejaba de hablar sobre arreglos e invitaciones. La mujer estaba enterada de la situación sentimental de Gaara pues el mismo se la explico en un arranque por querer deshacerse de ella, pero resulto quedar mas prendida a el alegaba que si Hinata no deseaba ser encontrada jamás lo aria, por lo tanto a su concejo debía empezar una nueva vida… con ella.

Después de dar una vuelta por toda la ciudad, tratando de hacer a Dai entrar en razón, el Kazekage fastidiado entro al edificio principal encontrándose con una visión singular, dos pequeñas figuras que vestían chaquetas color azul (una marino y otra claro) peleaban con uno de los guardias principales.

- Necesitamos ver al Kazekage –chillo una voz infantil- ¡por favor señor!

- Niños entiendan que las misiones tienen un costo, no podemos proporcionar nuestros servicios a quienes no tiene con quien pagarlos.

- Entonces permítanos hablar con Rock Lee –mustio la segunda figura un poco mas alta, de voz infantil pero un tanto mas firme.

- No permitimos que cualquiera acceda a entablar conversaciones con la elite, niños márchense antes de que los echemos –siguió peleando el guardia hurañamente.

- Estas reportado, manda llamar a Matsuri –se acerco Gaara altivamente, lo primero fue dirigido al guardia que discutía con los niños, lo segundo a su compañero- inmediatamente quiero correcciones para las personas que se encuentren en la puerta, no es posible que estén negando a dos niños la ayuda, si bien no pueden hablar directamente conmigo los pudieron dirigir con Lee o Matsuri.

- Lo siento Kazekage sama –dijo el hombre sin atreverse a replicarle.

- Vamos a mi oficina –menciono a los pequeños que dudaron un segundo, se tomaron de las manos y le siguieron, Dai se quedo por fortuna de Gaara a distancia.

Gaara entro a su oficina, ya en la puerta las figuras dudaron un instante, se miraron bajo las capuchas que impedían Gaara les viera los rostros, y siguieron caminando. Era extraño pero los niños vestían un pantalones cortos (uno estilo carpí), sandalias de shinobi, y portaban algunos vendajes. El corazón de Gaara comenzó a acelerarse, miro aquellas criaturas llenas de arena, sin saber la razón tenia el deseo de abrazarles.

- Este… -dijo la suve voz, era de niña, Gaara le miro jugar con sus dedos índices chocándolos continuamente, ese ademan le recordaba tanto…

- Kazekage sama, necesitamos su ayuda –dijo el segundo niño, pero quedo en silencio observando como su compañero que vestía el pantalón carpí y chaqueta azul clara se acercaba al pelirrojo- Sunako…

Pequeños espasmos se denotaban en el cuerpo infantil, con lentitud y temblando toco al Kazekage como si fuera casi prohibido, Gaara ante ese roce sintió una corriente eléctrica que si hubiera sido un golpe lo hubiera dejado inconsciente, una necesidad comenzó a revolverse en su pecho, se puso a la altura de la criatura y suavemente quito el gorro de su chaqueta. Su rostro se deformo ante la sorpresa. Un cabello rojo lacio, esparcido por ese rostro infantil, profundos ojos aguamarina inundados de perlas salinas, el delgado labio infantil temblaba ahogando una palabra. De pronto sus manos se posaron sobre su corazón, como si le doliera de laguna forma, su llanto se hizo mas intenso. La segunda figura se acerco a la pequeña, sujetándole de la mano, Gaara no pudo evitar igualmente revelarle el rostro. Mas sorpresa no podía evitar, aquella criatura era el mismo de mas pequeño, cabello rojizo puntiagudo, piel clara, incluso débiles marcas sobre los ojos, (excepto que tenia cejas… no muchas eran Hyuga), pero esos ojos revelaban tanto en un silencio sepulcral que solo se rompía con el llanto infantil, entonces los óvalos blanquecinos del niño de cabellos cortos también rompieron como presa liberando sus lagrimas.

- Hinata… es nuestra madre –susurro con suavidad la voz femenina- no queremos molestarte pero…

La sorpresa los también fue asaltando a esos niños, quienes de un momento a otro se encontraron en los sofocantes brazos del mayor, que los abrazaba con fuerza y trataba de ahogar sus gemidos al tiempo que su llano corría libre por sus mejillas. Después de unos minutos se separo de ellos lentamente comenzando a visualizarlos, primero miro a la pequeña, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos acariciándole el cabello las mejillas y ella parecía regodearse ante el contacto, al grado de imitarlo y tocarle el rostro. Después miro al pequeño, e imito la acción, como si no creyera que fuesen reales.

- Son… ustedes…

- Tus hijos –dijo cabizbajo el niño- en verdad Kazekage sama no queremos importunarte…

- ¡por favor no nos alejes de ti! –grito la niña abrazándose al cuello de Gaara, este le rodeo con sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda.

- Necesito saber que sucede –dijo Gaara sin soltar a la pequeña, el niño dudo unos minuto.

- El hombre que el otro día ataco nuestra aldea… se llevo a mama, dijo que si no lo acompañaba destruiría todo. De eso hace ya una semana, poco después que le trajeron a la Arena.

- ¿Estuvieron en Viento débil todo el tiempo? –pregunto asombrado y liberando a la pequeña que se arremolinaba en su pecho, solo la miro asentir.

- Mama dijo que ahí estaríamos mas seguros… y si ella no regresaba que buscáramos al Kazekage o si no… -dudo la niña.

- ¿Oh si no? –cuestiono Gaara.

- Mama dijo que había varios Shinobi, que en esta aldea buscáramos a Rock Lee, para que nos llevara a donde Naruto Hokage.

Gaara se levanto de un golpe, no dijo ninguna palabra, simplemente salió de la oficina, durante varios minutos. Los niños se encontraban temerosos.

- Mama… -suspiro la joven- ¿crees que se enoje? –pregunto el niño.

- No lo se… mama… -no termino la frase por la entrada de Gaara.

- Varios de mis mejores grupos rastreadores y ANBU, comenzarían la búsqueda de Hinata, también fue informado a Naruto, para que envié refuerzos, pronto encontrarnos a su madre –su corazón se acelero al mirarlos sonreír- Los llevare a casa, unos minutos, debo presentar al concejo unos informes. Esperen aquí.

Gaara tomo unos papeles de su escritorio, solo daría unos comentarios rápidos y suspendería la junta, no tenia el animo de entablar debates ese día… no con sus hijos tan cerca de el. Tenia tantas preguntas.

Al regresar el pelirrojo mayor (quien no duro mas que tres minutos) se encontró con los pequeños caminando por su oficina, la pequeña tenia la foto de Hinata entre sus manos, no se percataron de su presencia y prefirió no interrumpirlos.

- Kazemaru mira –se acerco a su hermano mostrándole la fotografía- que bonita se ve mama… es muy linda cuando sonríe de esa forma –la tristeza de esa voz era como un puñal sobre el corazón de Gaara- ojala sonriera de esa manera.

- Madre es una mujer triste –dijo el pequeño, tomando la fotografía y regresándola a su lugar- no toques nada, Kazekage sama puede enfadarse.

- Lo siento hermano –dijo apenada la pequeña. Entonces se percataron de la presencia del mayor.

- ¡Kazekage sama! –dijeron al unisonó.

- Es hora de irnos –dijo el hombre mientras los niños se tomaban de la mano, para seguirle.

Caminaron por la aldea en silencio, el viento misia sus cabellos, estaban sucios, debido a que habían cruzado el desierto, si bien aunque la distancia a Viento débil era corta, esto se aplicaba para un shinobi entrenado, dos niños pequeños debieron viajar al menos un par de horas sobre el caluroso desierto, Gaara tembló ante ese temor, debía apresurarse a llegar a su casa, debían estar hambrientos, incluso sedientos. Los miro de reojo, eran tan hermosos, una perfecta mezcla entre Hinata y el, sus rasgos finos, eran idénticos a expresión por el tipo de cabello y los ojos. Una tormenta de arena amenazaba con acercarse, sin decir palabra alguna Gaara tomo a los pequeños en sus brazos para moverse con gran velocidad llegando a la mansión principal. Desde que salió a dar la orden de la búsqueda de Hinata, también mando a que su casa fuera acomodada a la presencia de los pequeños, habían preparado las habitaciones adjuntas a las de el, además mando comprar un poco de ropa infantil para que las criaturas pudieran darse un baño y si mal no estaba equivocado la cena debía estar preparada.

Los pequeños miraron con asombro ese lugar, se tomaron de la mano, un rasgo característico cuando se sentían intimidados.

- Vamos a que coman y después vayan a lavarse –comenzó a caminar por la inmensa casa.

- Hermano, yo no traigo ropa –dijo la pequeña.

- No se preocupen por nada de eso –dijo Gaara esperándolos en el marco de una de las puertas. Los niños se adentraron en el espacioso comedor, y tomaron asiento donde estaban los platos colocados, inmediatamente una asistenta comenzó a servirles la cena, Gaara los observaba sin apenas probar nada, estaba embelesado, no entendía mucho, pero igualmente estaba fascinado con sus hijos.

Después de la cena, los llevo a sus habitaciones, ahí encontraron un baño individual, además de ropas, les indico que si necesitaban algo, estaría en su habitación o en la biblioteca (les indico donde era).

- No me molestare, no importa que sea –decía lo mas tranquilo que podía- por el momento es mejor que vayan a descansar.

Paso una hora, hasta que la pequeña figura de cabellos lacios se levantara, no tenia sueño, por alguna razón le era difícil dormir, decidió salir de aquella habitación, miro donde se encontraba su hermano y luego a donde su padre, se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento y cubrió su rostro. Un ruido llamo su atención, camino hacia la planta baja, encontrándose de pronto frente a la biblioteca mencionada por Gaara.

- ¿Qué pasara con lo nuestro Gaara? ¡¿Te esperado mucho tiempo?!

- Dai, te dije mi situación y nunca te brinde esperanza.

- Mi padre lo sabrá… -amenazo.

- Tu padre ya lo sabia –Contesto furioso ante ese tono de voz- ya le informe que no existirá algún matrimonio, y acepto, no ay mas que hablar, puedes pasar aquí la noche y regresar a tu casa mañana.

- Me regreso hoy –amenazo la mujer.

- El guardia que esta en la puerta te llevara ante tus guardianes para que regreses a tu casa.

La mujer enfadada, salió sin percibir la presencia junto a la puerta, un pequeño sollozo hizo que Gaara saliera para encontrarse con la pequeña inclinada llorando, sin poder evitarlo la tomo en los brazos para adentrarse a la biblioteca que estaba mas iluminada, deslizo a la pequeña sobre un sillón, y quedo a su lado calmándola.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto preocupado.

- Es que… es que… mama –decía la niña con dificultad entre el llanto- mama… lloraba por las noches… mirando tu fotografía –la pequeña subió las piernas para abrazarse a ellas hundiendo su rostro- Una vez la escuche decir que el amor de su vida estaba comprometido con otra mujer, desde antes que naciéramos Kazemaru y yo.

- ¿Eso cuando fue? –inquirió mientras le acariciaba tranquilizadoramente la espalda.

- Hace un año, nos enteramos a que tu… tu… ella no decía nada, solamente, nos prometió que pronto conoceríamos a nuestro papa. Pero siempre se ponía triste –la niña se calmo mirando el rostro del mayor- Desde que recuerdo ella llora cada noche mirando tu fotografía, un día mi hermano y yo la robamos y supimos como eras… pero fue hasta hace poco que accidentalmente escuche decir a mi madre a una abuela de Viento débil, que Sabaku No Gaara, el Kazekage era nuestro padre, pero que el estaba comprometido…

- Los busque mucho tiempo –menciono con gran suavidad tomándola en sus brazos y colocándola en sus rodillas la envolvió con ternura- los busque tantos años.

- En tu pasado cumpleaños vinimos, fue la primera vez que te vimos en persona, mama prometió que este año conoceríamos a nuestro padre… pero ella no sabe que nosotros… ¿odias a mama?... ella te ama.

- Y yo la amo a ella.

Hablaron durante horas, hasta que la pequeña quedo dormida en sus brazos, Gaara igualmente estaba agotado, siquiera había terminado de digerir todo… sus hijos, su mujer, pronto todo seria como debía.

No odiaba a Hinata, detestaba la situación, la confusión, estaba enfadado con la vida por hacerle eso, pero no se dejaría vencer, no ahora que estaba feliz, sus hijos, Hinata había criado bien a esos niños, inteligentes y fuertes. Recordó a Hinata mientras llevaba a su hija a la habitación. Aquella mujer decidida, fuerte, esa era Hinata, y no podía creerlo. Esperaba pronto la encontraran.

Paso una semana, y ya estaban todos sus amigos de la Hoja conociendo a los pequeños, ellos sabían de cada uno, su madre solía platicarles historias de ellos. Incluso les había platicado del Kazekage de la Arena, que según Hinata era el hombre mas apuesto, fuerte y valiente de todo el mundo. Pero no eran las cosas tan sencillas, de Hinata aun no se sabia nada.

Gaara descubrió que sus hijos desde muy temprana edad comenzaron el entrenamiento en las artes de los Hyuga, pero que también despertaron cierto control sobre la arena. Investigo eso con el concejo, quienes le respondieron que debido a que Gaara nació con el Shukaku, parte de la esencia de este se fusiono con todo su código genético, rasgos de ese biju habían sido heredados a su hijos. Gaara estaba sorprendido, ambos niños tenían la igualdad en poder, de ambos partes heredaron todos.

Kazemaru y Sunako se acostumbraron rápidamente a su padre, empapándose los tres de ese cariño reservado que jamás habían podido enfocar en persona alguna. Mas un dia mientras los pequeños jugaban en la oficina de Gaara, en tanto este revisaba unos papeles.

- ¡Kazekage sama! –Entro inesperadamente Matsuri- ¡Hinata sama! En la entrada de la aldea, debe ir ahora mismo.

Gaara se dirigió inmediatamente a aquel lugar, los niños se quedaron a regañadientes con Matsuri, una vez se presento en aquella zona, visualizo la figura de Hinata, se veía cansada, demacrada, junto a ella, estaba Leiko.

- Al fin apareces Gaara –dijo el hombre escupiendo el nombre- tarde mas en venir por que esta mujer fue difícil de controlar, pero al final su fuerza disminuyo –sonrió deformada mente.

- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, la ira lo estaba consumiendo.

- Hace años buscaba a esta mujer, sabia que era tu debilidad, tu sabes que quiero Gaara del desierto, entrégame el recipiente donde has encerrado al Shukaku.

- No –dijo secamente el hombre.

- Entonces, deberé hacerlo por la fuerza.

Usando el poder de controlar, Hinata fue quien se dirijo al ataque hacia Gaara, pero debido a que Leiko no conocía el estilo de pelea Hyuga, no podía controlar el Byukugan, Gaara se percato de la debilidad de aquel cuerpo, solo el control mental la mantenía en pie. Entonces tomo decisiones rápidas, observaba como un grupo de shinobis se acercaba, golpeo rápidamente a Hinata en el abdomen, cayendo lentamente sobre el suelo pues Gaara le había sujetado para que no se lastimara mas. Enfadado la arena comenzó a tomar forma de manos Leiko, era sujetado por sus pies, se había confiando con la esperanza que Sabaku No Gaara, jamás se atrevería a lastimar a Hinata, la mujer que todos sabían que el adoraba.

- ¡Ataúd del desierto! –la arena encerraba al hombre- te confiaste demasiado, pensaste que mi mujer me mataría… debilitaste demasiado su cuerpo –esto ultimo lo menciono con furia- ¡funeral del desierto!

Los shinobis que se acercaron miraron con asombro al Kazekage, hacia tantos años no usaba esa técnica tan cruel, en verdad había estado molesto, tomo a Hinata en sus brazos, se veía tan indefensa.

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, los orbes blancos miraban tratando de recordar donde se encontraba, lo ultimo que había recordado era una encarnizada batalla con un sujeto que buscaba dominar su cabeza, al no poder buscaba debilitarla en batalla, además la mantuvo encerrada y hambrienta demasiado tiempo… poco recordaba. Pero estaba en un hospital, fue cuando sintió algo sujetando su mano, se removió para encontrarse con aquel hombre que le acompañaba en sueños, temblorosa acaricio sus cabellos rojos. Gaara estaba dormido, su cabeza apoyada en la cama, al tiempo que se aferraba a su mano. Lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo hizo que el levantará el rostro, ambos se perdieron en sus maridas. Sin dejar tiempo a nada Gaara la abrazara.

- Perdóname –dijo la joven, entre los brazos del pelirrojo- fui una cobarde por no enfrentarte… perdóname Gaara.

- También fui un cobarde, nada hubiera sucedido si te hubiera enfrentado desde un principio, y no dejar que nada de esto pasara.

- ¿Dónde están mis…?

- ¿Nuestros hijos? –interrumpió el pelirrojo separándose de ella- en mi casa, seguros.

- ¿Y?... ¿No le molesta a tu prometida que estés cuidando a tu ex amante?

- No creo que le moleste –dijo Gaara seductoramente tomando su rostro- no debe molestarse que este al pendiente de mi amante –aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la joven, pero la hicieron enfurecer dando un manotazo para que la soltara, pero el volvió a sujetarla del rostro.

- Suéltame Gaara, no seré tu amante, estas por casarte –dijo con dolor en el alma.

- ¿Por eso no me permitías encontrarte? –menciono enfadado, cuando ella asintió, por unos minutos guardaron silencio, meditando la situación.

- Hinata –ella que había desviado su mirada, volvió a enfrentarlo- ¿Te molesta que este en la habitación de mi amante?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mi? –contesto enfadada.

- Me has dicho que le pregunte a mi mujer si se molesta, eso hago, preguntarte si te molesta que este en una habitación con mi amante.

Hinata se había recuperado en el hospital, y habían hablado de muchas cosas, de todo lo que en esos años habían pasado, los viajes de Hinata y como al final había llegado a esa aldea necesitada. Como en su camino se hizo fuerte al tener que sobrevivir con sus hijos, y que jamás lo olvido. Gaara le platico algo similar, como la buscaba desesperadamente y cuando tenia noticias de ella, al poco tiempo huía, siempre la había esperado, el compromiso era una confusión y que jamás dejaba de pensar en ella.

Gaara se adentraba de nuevo a esa casa donde en primer momento compartió con Hinata, pasarían una semana ellos solos en aquel paraíso, se le había dificultado separase de sus hijos, pero igualmente con ellos merodeando por ahí y con la técnica del ojo blanco, no sentía comodidad.

Se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la cama, comiéndose a besos, sus ropas se habían separado de sus cuerpos apenas y habían cerrado la puerta. Gaara miraba a la que ya formalmente era su esposa, e íntimamente su amante, su cuerpo se había redondeado un poco mas, pero seguía hermoso mas delicioso. Comenzó a devorarla a besos impacientes, y mas sintiendo los dedos de ella acariciarle la piel. De nuevo ambos se sentían aquellos tímidos jóvenes experimentando, se volvían locos de éxtasis, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

- Te necesito –mustio Gaara.

- Ya por favor Gaara, entra ahora.

- Es muy pronto –decía mientras jugueteaba con sus senos en los labios.

- Gaara te necesito ahora.

Siguiendo lo indicado deslizo su miembro hasta encontrar aquel centro sorprendentemente húmedo, era como si se hubieran esperado, se necesitaban de cuerpo como en alma. Sin esperar nada mas se adentro en ella, marcando un ritmo violento, torpe y desesperado. Besaban sus labios con pasión, acariciaban otras partes de su cuerpo. Sin controlarlo ambos comenzaron a sentir las punzadas de la pasión, alcanzaron lo que pocas parejas logran haciendo el amor, los cálidos fluidos se mezclaron en uno, al tiempo que los espasmos comenzaban a hacerse agonizantes, se abrazaban necesitados de sus cuerpos.

- Te amo –dijeron al unisonó, cuando volvían a retomar el camino de sus besos, comenzarían a hacer el amor nuevamente. Debían recuperar muchos años, de distancia.

…_**...**_


	12. Capitulo 9B: Encontrandote

_**Naruto.**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )**_

_**Un Amante Para el Kazekage.**_

_**Capitulo 9B: "Encontrándote".**_

Como un rayo rojo se movía entre la espesa formación boscosa en la cual se encontraba. El corazón del hombre palpitaba acelerado ante la emoción, sus ojos aguamarina se mostraban vivos y brillantes ante aquella sorpresa que pronto le esperaba. Su viaje había comenzado hacia ya dos días completos, en los cuales su emoción en lugar de apaciguarse, se acrecentaba a cada paso que avanzaba, ¿su objetivo? un ángel de ojos blancos que se encontraba resguardado en algún lugar del bosque en las faldas de la aldea oculta en la Hoja.

_**Flash Back.**_

El Kazekage de la arena se encontraba en la oficina de su amigo y actual Hokage, ambos se hallaban tranquilos aun cuando debatían el delicado tema sobre Hinata Hyuga y el castigo a Sabaku No Kankuro.

- Gaara-mustio Uzumaki seriamente- Hiashi Hyuga entiende bien que Kankuro sea tu hermano, por lo que se consiguió convencerle que no pida la cabeza de este, pero… desean un castigo excepcional para el –la mirada del rubio se mostraba seria y decidida, era como si en aquel lugar que tanto había deseado Naruto tomara toda la madurez acumulada con sus experiencias, en ese instante no había rastro del chico hiperactivo y risueño; el pelirrojo solo podía ver a su amigo, su actual aliado, un igual que respetaba por sobre todas las personas… un Kage.

- ¿Cuál es tal castigo? –se atrevió a preguntar, en tanto su mente analizaba las situaciones, pros y contras.

- Eliminaran el chakra de Kankuro, piden que si desea seguir con vida, sea aceptado que bloqueen sus canales de energía… no volverá a ser un ninja jamás. No podrá usar ningún tipo de jutsu- el rubio observaba a su amigo que cruzaba sus brazos, sabia que esa era su forma de comenzar a analizar las situaciones, se recargo en su asiento al tiempo que también pensaba la dificultad de aquella situación.

- Kankuro fue destituido como shinobi de la Arena, yo acepto que sea solo un civil, además se mantendrá bajo la estricta tutela y cuidado de mis hombres… el incidente con Hinata no se volverá a repetir jamás.

- Gaara –menciono el rubio mostrando la tristeza en sus orbes azules- la familia Hyuga no acepta por nada del mundo que un integrante de su clan salga de la Hoja, ni muerta la dejaran ser libre, sus restos se quedaran en esta tierra.

Inesperadamente Gaara se levanto de su asiento, mas fue un movimiento pauso lento como los que persiguieron caminando por aquella oficina, provocando un poco de inseguridad en el rubio, aunque Gaara había perdido el poder del Biju, aun era un hombre excepcionalmente fuerte que tenia solo una fibra sensible… Hinata Hyuga.

El sobre salto del rubio se hizo visible cuando el Kazekage paro frente a el, la penétrate mirada aguamarina hizo que Naruto tragara saliva nerviosamente, era como si aquellos ojos pudieran leerle el interior y sacar cada secreto que ocultaba.

- Te pediría el permiso para venir a visitar su tumba de una forma regular… -Naruto se preparaba para decir algunas palabras, al instante que se ponía de pie y no sentirse intimidado por el pelirrojo, pero todo fue ahogado en su garganta-… se que esta viva.

- ¡Demonios! –Mustio el rubio inconscientemente seguido se deja caer sobre su asiento, al tiempo que Gaara sonreía triunfante, medito varios minutos para después buscar la mirada de su amigo- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Cuando sucedieron los otros descensos en el grupo, el duelo fue largo, doloroso para varios y el principal tema de conversación era recordarles. Con Hinata solo al principio se mostraron alterados, a los pocos días no se menciono palabra de ella, era como si quisieran que pasara desapercibida a respetarle la supuesta muerte. –Naruto sonrió, la lógica de su amigo era excepcional- Además no es común que Shikamaru compre ropa para infantes en la Arena, conociendo a Hinata seguro quiso algo que acercara a nuestro hijo a mi esencia.

- Esta viva Gaara –al fin lo confirmaba el rubio, haciendo que un fuerte latido desequilibrara al pelirrojo bajo su mascara de serenidad- supongo querrás verla, y como su amigo, te preguntare ¿para que?, después de todo lo sucedido, no tengo idea sobre que piensas sobre el asunto de Hinata.

- La llevare a la Arena, ese es su lugar…

- ¿Cómo tu amante? –se sobresalto enfadado, ahora estaba de pie mirándolo directamente al rostro.

- Ella decidirá eso.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que el rubio relajara las facciones de su rostro, tomo asiento de nuevo, y busco ágilmente algo entre los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras tomaba un papel que rápidamente comenzó a marcar. Una vez terminado, se levanto para rodear su mesa de trabajo quedando frente a Gaara, le extendió aquel pliego que inmediatamente el aludido tomo observándole detenidamente, era un mapa.

- Esta resguardada muy bien –menciono el rubio- te será difícil pasar la seguridad de su mas fiero guardián, pero confió que lograras hacerlo… procura no lastimar a nadie –

dijo sonriente el rubio- aunque te diera un acceso se que no lo respetarían, tendrás que buscar la forma de hablar directamente con ella.

- Naruto, sobre el honor de Hinata –el chico se mostraba preocupado por aquella cuestión, pero la sonrisa del rubio le tranquilizo.

- Todo esta arreglado ya, el comienzo para cambiar reglas del clan Hyuga empezaron inmediatamente tome el lugar de la abuela Tsunade.

- Gracias… amigo –El Hokage sonrió ante aquellas palabras, al tiempo que el pelirrojo salía de aquella habitación.

_**Fin Flash Back. **_

Gaara calculo la distancia a la cual se encontraba, decidió aminorar el paso a sabiendas que a una corta distancia todo estaría perfectamente vigilado. Concentro su chakra, sobre un poco de arena que saco del suelo verde formando con ello su técnica del tercer ojo, el cual dirigió por delante para investigar la zona.

El pelirrojo se deslizaba entre las copas de los arboles a una distancia prudente de su tercer ojo, quien se deslizaba sigiloso por las diferentes zonas del bosque. De un momento a otro Gaara tubo que sujetarse del tronco donde se encontraba, su ojo había localizando aquello tan preciado para el, en medio del bosque olvido los sonidos habituales pues el retumbar de su corazón latiendo con fuerza no lo dejaba concentrarse. Podía verla se encontraba en un claro recolectando hiervas. Un sonrojo se poso sobre el rostro masculino, al verla tan hermosa, resplandecía como una estrella con una extraña luz que ella misma producía.

Entonces un segundo movimiento llamo su atención, observando fijamente denoto la presencia de Inuzuka, el cual acariciaba a Hinata de manera imprudente (según los pensamientos de Gaara) haciendo de nuevo florecer en el Sabaku sus emociones mas posesivas. El pelirrojo desapareció el tercer ojo y comenzó a deslizarse por el bosque con rapidez.

Hinata se encontraba sentada recolectando algunas hierbas, estaba comenzando a sentir muy débil su cuerpo, y no era para menos, estaba a cinco meses de su embarazo, su vientre se había abultado demasiado y aunque estaba feliz de estar vivía y sobre todo salvar su embarazo, no podía evitar retraerse pensando en el pelirrojo que le robaba los suspiros.

- "_Aun siento que de un momento a otro aparecerá pidiéndome disculpas y me llevara a su lado_" –los orbes blanquecinos se entristecieron con gran claridad- "_Pero el… me _

_ha olvidado seguramente, se resigno fácilmente a nuestra muerte… ¿Por qué no vienes por nosotros Gaara?_" –Con suavidad acaricio su vientre, pero al instante salió de su ensueño debido a los pasos que escuchaba cerca, busco con la mirada sonriendo débilmente ante a aquellos celadores de su salud.

- Hinata chan –dijo Kiba sentándose a su lado- no tengas esa cara de tristeza, mira que afectara tu embarazo como dijo Tsunade sama –al tiempo que decía estas palabras su mano se deslizaba sobre el vientre oculto en la chaquetilla, el joven sonrió al sentir movimiento- Vaya, parece que este día no será muy tranquilo.

- Si, nada más me detengo y comienza la tortura a la madre –dijo con resignación- no puedo descansar muy bien.

- Entonces –dijo el joven levantándose, para luego tomar a Hinata entre sus brazos- vamos a que duermas un poco.

- Kiba kun, bájame puedo caminar sola –le decía dulcemente.

- Se que puedes caminar, pero mientras estés en ese estado evitare que agás esfuerzo alguno –sonrió triunfante mientras comenzaba a tomar camino, hasta que observo como su fiel compañero olía distraídamente- ¿Qué sucede Akamaru? –un gruñido del mencionado ocasiono en la mirada de Kiba un cambio que no le paso desapercibido a la futura madre.

- ¿Sucede algo Kiba kun? –le cuestiono preocupada, en tanto se abrazaba del cuello masculino para sentirse mas segura, Kiba comenzó su andar.

- ¡Vamos Akamaru! –le indico a su amigo, para después dirigirse a quien tenia en brazos- no te preocupes Hinata chan, es solo que detecto a una persona, pero nada de que preocuparse, parece que desvió camino a varios kilómetros de aquí "_Espero que la cercanía de Gaara sea mera coincidencia, debo mantener la calma para no alterar a Hinata_".

El recorrido duro pocos minutos, hasta llegar a una estrecha cabaña en un claro cercano a un rio, los arboles y las flores de alrededor le daban una visión de cuentos de hadas, Kiba no la soltó ningún segundo pero no hablo en todo el camino, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos preocupando a Hinata con su semblante.

- "_Tengo una extraña emoción en el pecho… es como un presentimiento, espero no sea nada malo_" –la morena igual que el castaño se sumió en las emociones que su intuición le albergaba.

Al entrar a la casa, Kiba seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna, Hinata decidió no pertúrbalo pues era extraño ver ese semblante de preocupación en la joven. Se dirigieron a la habitación principal, en donde Hinata fue depositada en una cama 

amplia y cómoda, le deshizo el calzado antes de alejarse, el mejor amigo de la mujer acaricio sus cabellos besando su frente para luego pasar a acariciarle el vientre y darle un suave beso también. Hinata sonreía mientras veía a su amigo marchar.

- Si necesitas algo estoy afuera, solo grítame no abra problema… te preparare algo de comer para cuando despiertes.

- Gracias Kiba kun.

La joven se acomodo de lado metiendo algunas almohadas entre su abultado vientre y su espalda, sonreía con tristeza.

- "_Me gustaría tanto que fuera Gaara quien me diera todos esos cuidados… ¿Por qué Gaara? Yo confié en ti mas que a nadie en este mundo, tal vez no te dije toda la verdad por que… al final era tu hermano y… honestamente no deseaba perder lo hermoso que vivíamos… ¿Dónde quedo esa pasión que sentías por mi? ¿Dónde guardaste esas promesas?... me duele pensar que el viento las arrastro como lo hace con la arena_" –Cansada de esos recuerdos, prefirió hundirse en el olvido del sueño, cerrando sus orbes blanquecinos con lentitud, sentía el movimiento dentro de sus entrañas, a pesar de la incomodidad sonrió con dulzura.

Una hora mas tarde Kiba se encontraba cortando algunas pequeñas frutas para la merienda de su amiga, se encontraba preocupado por el olor inconfundible de Gaara, el no lo había detectado, fue Akamaru lo que significaba que estaba mas lejos de su rango. Miro las pequeñas frutas recolectadas en el tazón, sonrió pensando en su amiga, a el realmente le gustaba cuidarla, sentía tanta felicidad por esa pequeña alegría que estaba en el vientre femenino, algunos de sus amigos dudaban sobre sus extenuantes cuidados a la joven Hyuga, pero el vinculo real entre Hinata, Shino y el, evitaban cualquier incomodidad sobre aquella creencia.

- "_Hinata chan se pondrá feliz con estas frutas, le gustan mucho… si tan solo pudiera encontrar la crema dulce… y unos besos de chocolate que tanto le gustan_" –Kiba buscaba entre la despensa, pero un sonido le desconcentro, dudo unos segundos antes de correr hasta la habitación donde reposaba la morena, abrió rápidamente la puerta esperando no molestarla, pero se entristeció ante lo que veía- "_Hinata chan"_ –un largo suspiro de parte del joven a la visión de su amiga temblando por frio, mas no del clima si no la soledad y tristeza que aun la invadían.

- Gaara –susurraba Hinata en sueños al instante que delgadas perlas salinas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Kiba sin poder contenerse se acerco delicadamente hasta la cama, se recostó imitando la posición de la joven, puso uno de sus brazos para simular una almohada en su nuca, al tiempo que el otro acariciaba el sedoso cabello negro para que dejase de temblar, 

cuando esto sucedió, movió de nuevo su brazo de manera sutil hasta llevarlo a rodear el vientre que comenzó a acariciar en círculos, Hinata dio un extraño suspiro de cansancio para volver a caer rendida en su sueños.

- "_Nadie puede ocupar el lugar que Gaara se forjo en tu alma… nadie puede hacerte sentir lo que el te producía, somos tus amigos Hinata… pero el es el hombre que amas, aun cuando estemos todos contigo no vale de nada si el nos supera por mucho en tu corazón y alma_"

- Gaara… -volvió la joven a suspirar al tiempo que se removía dando un giro completo hasta quedar frente a Kiba, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su amigo instintivamente se arremolino en su pecho, el castaño solo volvió a abrazarle con suavidad, acariciándole la espalda tranquilizadoramente.

Por el ventanal de aquella habitación a la distancia Gaara distinguía perfectamente esas figuras recostadas en la cama, la ira de nuevo invadía cada uno de sus sentidos, tenia el deseo de ir a destruir a ese perro.

- "_Kiba kun, y Shino kun son como mis hermanos les tengo tanta confianza que dejaría mi vida en sus manos_" – Gaara de nuevo escuchaba aquella frase en su recuerdo en la voz de Hinata – "_Kiba kun se convirtió en tío hace poco tiempo, me da tanta gracia como es con su pequeño sobrino, a la familia Inuzuka le gustan mucho los niños… el bebe de Hana es hermoso, me pregunto si algún día noso… yo, tendré un bebe así… ¡seguro Kiba kun se vuelve loco y no me dejara sujetarlo, querrá estarlo paseando junto con el hijo de Hana y sus hijos… espero pronto encuentre una compañera, se que le gusta una chica que tiene poco tiempo como Chunnin… lo siento dejare de contarte estas cosas tan triviales_"…

En ese momento Gaara se volvía a sentir estúpido, debió haberle dicho que adoraba esos momentos cuando ella le comentaba sobre su vida, sus amigos, su familia, ella misma. La ira que de momento sintió a galoparse se difumino, sabia que los celos eran meramente sus inseguridades, Kiba no sentía nada por Hinata mas haya de una poderosa hermandad, tenían tantos años de conocerse y el no sabia lo que era esa sensación de unirse tanto a una persona… solo lo experimento con ella, y realmente no le gustaría que Kiba sintiese por ella lo mismo que el.

Kiba dirigió la mirada hacia el ventanal de la habitación, la figura que se veía a corta distancia era inconfundible, sonrió sabiendo que pronto se ocasionaría un problema, esperaba que todo saliese bien. Separo su cuerpo de Hinata quien al sentir la perdida de ese contacto reconfortante lucho por no perderlo mas al final ese calor se alejo, Kiba le arropo suavemente, volvió a acariciarle la cabeza haciendo que el semblante de ella se relajase, el castaño sonrió para sus adentros, recordando como consentía a su hermana mayor de igual forma, una vez que la vio calmada se dirigió a la puerta para salir lo mas sigilosamente.

Gaara observo a Inuzuka dirigirse a el, decidió enfrentarlo cayendo frente a este de forma perfecta, el rostro impávido del pelirrojo era la perfecta mascara del arremolinamiento de emociones contradictorias que se aceleraban dentro del masculino ser.

- ¿Qué deseas? –Pregunto con violencia- suficiente a sufrido ya.

- Necesito hablar con ella… no te interpongas o te matare –la sombría voz sorprendió a Kiba como en antaño cuando apenas y tenían doce años.

- No… mi deber es protegerla… no permitiré que… -Entonces no pudo evitar observar los pozos aguamarina que miraban suplicantes a pesar de que su rostro se mostrase sombrío- "_Esta sufriendo… no puede controlarlo, tiene la misma mirada que Hinata… ¡DEMONIOS! ¿Qué debo hacer?_" –Miro hacia la casa donde se encontraba su amiga y Akamaru, recordó las lagrimas de ella- ¿Le aras daño? –soltó sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

- No –mustio esquivando la mirada del castaño girando el rostro hacia un costado.

- Esta dormida… y te juro que si le haces daño te voy a matar y alimentare a los animales del bosque con tu cuerpo –La expresión de Kiba le aseguraba que lo aria- ¡Akamaru! –Llamo el joven pelirrojo, y pronto salió la enorme figura del animal, cuando se puso junto a el le acaricio el lomo para caminar alejándose del pelirrojo y de la casa.

- ¿Por qué? –logro preguntar el Kazkeage.

- Sus miradas son idénticas… dos personas que sufren por el ser amado, confió que borraras esa mirada de su rostro.

- Te doy mi palabra –sentencio al tiempo que se dirija a los aposentos de la joven saltando por la ventana.

Miro aquella visión como si fuera solo un sueño, su ángel dormido, esa respiración pausada lo hipnotizo ocasionándole que se acercase, se arrodillo junto a la cama y temblorosamente acaricio los finos cabellos azabaches, removió los mechones que cubrían ligeramente el rostro femenino, y el corazón masculino sufrió un vuelco al ver como ella sonreía entre sueños. Acerco su rostro para aspirar su aroma y depositar un beso suave sobre su mejilla.

- … Gaara… -mustio ella al tiempo que se acobijaba- ¿Por qué no vienes por nosotros Gaara? -Aquella pregunta punzo en el corazón del pelirrojo.

- Aquí estoy –le susurro suavemente.

- No es verdad… estas lejos con tu nueva amante –le reclamo entre los sueños- ¿Por qué no quieres vernos Gaara?

- Me dijeron que habías muerto… pero decidí buscarte aun con esa información… aquí estoy Hinata, abre tus ojos.

- No… porque de esta forma… te puedo ver...

Gaara pesadamente se alejo de la mujer, se paro en una esquina de la habitación con sus brazos cruzados, su semblante se volvió serio, su mente se llenaba de ideas, pensamientos y objetivos.

Hinata abrió lentamente sus ojos, visualizo por el ventanal el cielo en colores rojizos, había descansado tranquila y por una extraña razón la habitación se encontraba inundada por un olor bien conocido de ella. Pesadamente se levanto de la cama, acaricio su vientre y al tiempo se que estiraba perezosamente. Ese aroma que invadía la habitación la hacia sentir feliz, pero la perturbaba.

- Gaara –suspiro mirando su vientre.

- ¿Dime?

Hinata abrió los ojos como grandes platos, esa voz era inconfundible, busco por la habitación encontrando casi frente a ella esa figura imponente y varonil. Por un segundo sus piernas no respondieron y su cuerpo solo deseaba lanzarse sobre su pecho y sollozar por la felicidad, pero se contuvo, colocó sus brazos sobre su pecho como si fuese una defensa, retrocedió un par de pasos, acto que a Gaara no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, denotándolo en su semblante, asustando mas a la Kunoichi.

- ¿Dónde esta Kiba? –pregunto mirando a todos lados, se preparaba para usar su Byakugan, cuando el dio un paso hacia ella e instintivamente retorcedio, definitivamente el se molesto mas.

- No molestara –esa voz le hizo temblar, era como aquella primera vez que le conoció, aquella voz que escucho cuando esos hombres fueron asesinado por mirarle feo.

- "_No… Gaara ya no es así, no me ara daño… eso creo_" –miro los fieros ojos aguamarina, temía mas por su amigo que por ella misma- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kiba?

Esa pregunta molesto de sobremanera al pelirrojo quien camino amenazadoramente a ella, esta asustada siguió caminando hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas se impactaron contra la cama y cayera sentada, rendida ante los pozos aguamarina. Cerró los ojos temerosos, pero se abrieron sobresaltados al sentir los fuertes brazos rodeándole. Su mirada escudriño aquello que tenia enfrente.

- Perdóname –mustio el pelirrojo mientras hundía su rostro sobre el pecho de la joven, ella se estremecía al contacto, Gaara estaba arrodillado frente a ella, su voz era suplica dolorosa, sin pensarlo la morena le abrazo comenzando a llorar amargamente.

Gaara duro unos segundos en silencio, para retirarse del cuerpo de la joven, alzo sus manos hacia el rostro angelical y limpiar las saldas lagrimas que emanaban de sus blancos obres. Ella seso el llanto, mientras el se mantenía arrodillado frente a ella.

- Hinata –de nuevo su tono de voz era suplicante- perdóname… soy un idiota… actué mal, no vi mas haya de mi propia nariz… lamento tanto no haberte buscado ese día… yo estaba confundido, asustado –bajo la mirada- no me excuso Hinata, pero el estar cerca de una persona de la forma en que fue contigo, están nuevo para mi todo me asusta… temí tanto cometer errores pero sobre todo ser lastimado, provocando que al final fuera yo mismo quien se brindo la mortal estocada… pero mas que nada me arrepiento y muero del coraje de lastimarte a ti quien solo fue una victima de todo el ultraje del que se llamaba mi hermano.

- No te culpes Gaara –la joven le acaricio suavemente los cabellos rojizos haciendo que el levantara la mirada, esos ojos no mostraban ira hacia ella, era a las circunstancias, también pudo leer el dolor latente, el miedo y aun con esos sentimientos fue a buscarla.

- Hinata –dijo en un susurro suplicante- ven conmigo a la Arena… tu lugar esta a mi lado.

- Gaara… yo…

La joven comenzó a ponerse tan nerviosa, que el pelirrojo deshizo el abrazo poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ella lo suficiente haciéndola sentir vacía. Ella se levanto haciéndole frente, el Kazekage comenzaba a sentir el terror de la espera.

- ¿Para que deseas que vaya a vivir haya?... ¿Qué lugar ocupare en tu vida?, ¿Cómo madre de tu descendencia? ¿Tu amante, acaso? –la mirada de ella se mostro herida, como si aquellas palabras no fueron suficientes y el entendió a lo que se refería.

El se acerco, mas la figura femenina retrocedió o al menos lo intento, pues las fuertes manos masculinas la sujetaban por los hombros, ella busco su mirada, solo para encontrar en el rostro una sonrisa que le hizo caer el alma al suelo. De pronto sintió 

como la atraía a su cuerpo abrazándola delicadamente, comenzando a hablarle en su oído.

- Hinata… se que existen las segundas oportunidades mi vida es una de ellas… pero solo puedo revivirla si tu puedes dármela… se que parezco un estúpido en estos momentos y no me molesta… junto a ti soy diferente en muchos sentidos, es como si pudiera ser libre de una carga que no reconozco cuando no te encuentras. A tu lado me siento libre… es como si el sol estuviera solo a tu presencia… como tu nombre indica eres mi lugar soleado, eres quien me provoca esta calidez en el alma… lamento no entender aun muchas actitudes o pensamientos, siquiera entiendo mis acciones, temí tanto que esto fuese solo un sueño contigo siento como mi corazón se vuelve incontrolable… te amo –el corazón de la morena comienza a latir desmesuradamente- son tantas sensaciones que me confunden… mi vida esta en tus manos Hinata… solo di la palabra.

- Iré –soltó sin pensar, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que ya había contestado, y el temor la invadió, ocasionando la inseguridad, no sabia bajo que titulo volvería a la Arena.

- Gracias –susurro el pelirrojo, quien se alejo de ella para quedar a escasos centímetros entre sus caras, deslizo sus manos por el delgado cuello hasta sujetarle el rostro- te ves tan hermosa… como si brillaras con tu propia luz.

El pelirrojo poso sus labios delgados sobre la calidez de los femeninos, un roce simple que mando una carga de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, como reactivándolo, regresándolo a la vida. Ella respondió al beso entre abriendo sus labios, dando paso a una profundidad mayor, sus delgados brazos se deslizaron por el firme pecho hasta enredarse en su cuello al tiempo que sus dedos jugueteaban con los cabellos rojos. Las manos masculinas se deslizaron de nuevo bajando hasta el pecho de la joven, comenzando a abrir la chaquetilla, cuando el beso termino miro hacia el cuerpo de la mujer denotando el abultado vientre, su corazón se emociono y se arrodillo frente a ella, acariciando con dulzura aquel botón sobresaltado, su mirada se veía llena de esperanza, ilusiones conmoviendo a la ojiblanco. Con suavidad deslizo la camiseta purpura de ella hacia arriba, revelando el liso vientre níveo, paso sus dedos por aquella delicada piel como si tocara lo mas sagrado, entonces se asusto, un golpe justo en la palma de sus manos, dudoso busco la respuesta en su ángel.

- Están muy activos –menciono la joven. Gaara tardo unos segundos en procesar las palabras.

- ¿Están? –pregunto al tiempo que regresaba a su actividad de acariciar el vientre y sentir como se movían los inquilinos en su interior.

- Son gemelos –Hinata suspiro aliviada cuando denoto la mirada de ilusión de Gaara, sonreía como si todo fuera perfecto y en ese instante realmente lo era. Suspiro al sentir los labios de Gaara besarle el vientre, pero el calor que se poso sobre sus mejillas no era para nada por inocentes besos y caricias. Gaara había comenzando a deslizar sus dedos hacia su espalda, sus besos bajaban peligrosamente a su feminidad, reconocía esos movimientos, estaba hambriento de ella- Gaa…ra.

Lentamente el se puso de pie depositando fugaces besos en su recorrido hasta llegar a los suaves labios de la dama, apoderándose de ellos con un certero movimiento. Aquella demostración de afecto derrumbo toda barrera o duda de Hinata quien le abrazo de nuevo por el cuello, cuando el comenzó a guiarla deslizándola hacia la cama. La sentó suavemente para separarse de ella, se arrodillo al frente y comenzó a deslizar la chaquetilla sacándola de sus brazos para lanzarla lejos, tomo la orilla de la tela purpura que con desesperación también deslizo maravillándose ante la visión de Hinata, un suspiro ahogado emano de su garganta, Hinata no portaba sujetador pues sus senos se encontraban mas grandes, inflamados por el embarazo, con suavidad deslizo sus dedos por sus pechos, haciéndola suspirar.

- Con cuidado… a veces me duelen –dijo la joven tiernamente.

Cuando Gaara comenzó a sobarlos y a succionar de ellos, la morena coloco sus manos para apoyarse al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda dándole acceso a su amante quien les dedico un tiempo agonizante, para después deslizar sus besos hacia su vientre al tiempo que sus dedos recorrían sensualmente por la blanca espalda. Cuando llegaron a los pantalones Hyuga levanto suavemente las caderas para que Gaara deslizara la prenda junto a la ropa interior, la saco de un solo movimiento, mientras observaba admirado el cuerpo de la mujer, ella se sonrojo.

- Se… que no estoy muy guapa –pero inmediatamente recibió una mirada enfadada sobre ella.

- No diga esas tonterías –comenzaba a besar sus pies, deslizándose por sus piernas- eres hermosa, nada cambia en ti, eres demasiado atractiva… hermosa.

Hinata suspiro recostándose plenamente al sentir el rostro de el entre sus muslos, comenzaba de nuevo a explorarla y volverla loca en un éxtasis. La lengua masculina se abrió paso entre los labios internos de la intimidad. Las oleadas de placer comenzaron a hacerse visibles en Hinata pocos minutos después de las caricias del Kazekage, jamás imagino que sus hormonas la llevarían a tales colapsos de forma tan brutal, no podía contenerse removiéndose con violencia sobre la cama, al tiempo que Gaara seguía la deliciosa tortura con sus labios y los dedos que se adentraban en su intimidad acariciándola de la forma mas agonizante. Cuando se derramo, sintió las extremidades de Gaara retirarse fue entonces cuando descubrió que el saboreaba de ella sin pudor alguno.

- Gaara… te necesito –le suplico como muchas otras veces.

El pelirrojo como si hubiese recibido una orden se alejo suavemente de la calidez para desnudarse rápidamente. Una vez en igualdad de condiciones, levanto a Hinata en brazos, sonrió al sentirla aun tan liviana, se recostó sobre la cama, dejando a la morena sobre el, sonreían con dulzura.

- Marca tu el ritmo… me aterra lastimarte –menciono el joven al sentir como la mujer se deslizaba sobre el, rozando ligeramente la húmeda intimidad con su miembro.

Hinata estaba por hacer aquello que le había pedido, pero pronto se deslizo por debajo hacia las piernas de el, quedando su rostro sobre la virilidad altiva. La sujeto delicadamente entre sus manos al tiempo que comenzaba a degustarle con su lengua, el sabor de Gaara le agradaba demasiado, realmente era el único sabor que conocía, pero poco le importaba. Mordisqueo suavemente la delicada carne, haciendo que Gaara emitiera brutales gemidos, no pasaron muchos minutos antes de sentir aquella carne hincharse, separo su boca con rapidez justo a tiempo que el expulsaba su blanca semilla. Sonrió satisfecha al ver su agitada respiración, sobo un poco mas la virilidad del pelirrojo quien no parecía dispuesto a encorvarse. De nuevo se deslizo sobre este, elevando con delicadeza la cadera comenzó a buscar su propio centro sujetando con una mano al complemente masculino. Al comenzar a adentrarlo en si misma ambos gruñeron de placer, Gaara la acariciaba deseoso e impaciente, cuando ella sintió comodidad comenzó un delicado movimiento que extasío al hombre por la sutileza. Cuando el control se perdió, Gaara sujetaba a Hinata de las caderas al tiempo que el elevaba las propias creando una fricción violenta y rápida, ambos gritaban su placer sin pudor alguno, se habían extrañado demasiado. La carne femenina se cerró sobre la masculina, comenzando a fluir sus delicados jugos con vivacidad, un grito… el nombre del pelirrojo, entonces las contracciones comenzaron en una danza que enloqueció al varón haciéndolo explotar poco después. Agotada se dejo caer sobre su el pálido pecho aun cuando se le dificulto el acomodarse debido a su vientre, sintiendo como Gaara alcanzaba la mata cubriendo su desnudez, la noche había caído sin que ellos se percataran, sin poder evitarlo cayo dormida ante esa paz.

Un olor comenzó adentrarse a su nariz, era delicioso y le hizo abrir los ojos pesadamente, busco a su lado encontrando la cama vacía, estaba vestida, comenzó a sentirse confundida, asustada.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con el protagonista de su corazón poniendo la mesa, sonrió como si los dioses le dieran la respuesta, sin pensarlo se lanzo a el abrazándolo deseando sentir que era verdad, fue respondida con dulzura.

- No has comido, te prepare la cena –dijo con suavidad.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no he comido nada? –se alejo a observar sus ojos.

- Estuve largo rato observándote fuera… vamos a comer y me preguntas todo lo que quieras.

Después de varios minutos, prosiguieron a comer, Hinata saboreaba aquel platillo, que conocía bien como el favorito del joven, Gizzard, aceptaba que al principio le pareció asqueroso, pero lo comió con naturalidad. Se quedo pasmada un segundo.

- No preguntes –contesto Gaara, sabiendo que se preguntaría de donde abría sacado los elementos para el platillo, vio su cara sonrojarse y siguió alimentándose.

- Tenia antojo de esto –susurro, mientras lagrimas caían sobre el platillo, Gaara se asusto acercándose a ella- Estoy bien, así me pasa algunas veces –se abrazaron durante algunos minutos- vamos quiero recostarme.

Gaara asintió y la cargo hasta el lecho, ella sonreía feliz, se recostaron sobre la cama, abrazados, el la acariciaba inocentemente, sintiendo como su vientre se movía altaneramente.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Dónde esta Kiba kun? –indago la morena.

- Naruto me lo dijo… y Kiba regreso cuando estabas dormida, dijo que volvería a la aldea para a visarle a los demás. Supongo deseaba dejarnos intimidad.

- Gaara… yo, lamento todo lo que sucedió.

- No digas esas cosas Hinata –el joven hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino- discúlpame tu a mi, debí preguntar que pasaba antes de sacar conjeturas, fue mas fácil que enfrentarte, si te soy sincero estaba celoso y temeroso que me traicionaras. Cuando supe la verdad y me dijeron de tu muerte sentí que mi vida acababa, pero un día un rayo de esperanza me hizo levantarme bajo la decisión de encontrarte.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- No es normal que Shikamaru compre ropa infantil –sentencio mientras daba dulces besos.

- Si… fue algo que yo le pedí, jamás imagine que eso te llevara a encontrarme.

- Solo me indico que mi teoría estaba en lo cierto y tú seguías con vida, Naruto me lo confirmo y de inmediato me dirigí a este lugar… Hinata debo regresar pronto a mi aldea tengo una responsabilidad haya también, por ello.

- Iré contigo Gaara, no te preocupes, no alteare el orden de las cosas, me resguardare en silencio, mientras este a tu lado no me importa nada –Pero Gaara se levanto confundido buscando su mirada, entonces lo comprendió enfadándolo.

- Hinata quiero que vengas a la arena como mi amante… pero tu lugar a mi lado es como la esposa del Kazekage… eres la mujer que amo, la madre de mis hijos.

- Pero… -la mirada expresiva de la joven le decía todo al pelirrojo.

- Jamás e estado contra mujer que no seas tu Hinata –contesto antes de abordarla con un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aliento- ahora por favor cuéntame como planearon la supuesta muerte.

- Fue idea de Shikamaru, primero hizo que Neiji llevara un clon mío a casa después dio aviso a mi embarazo, cuando me juzgaron yo estaba fuera de la aldea junto con Chouji y Tenten, Naruto y Sakura explicaron la situación a Tsunade sama quien otorgo los permisos y movilizo a un grupo ANBU, quien fue dirigido por Kakashi sempai. Cuando mi familia se dio cuenta que era un clon, hicieron que Tsunade mandara al grupo, estos durante días fingieron no encontrarme, después sabiendo que el clan no desistiría prepararon mi muerte, Shizune san y Tsunade sama dieron por sentado el reporte de mi fallecimiento, al tiempo que se creaba otro clon que ocupo mi lugar en el féretro antes de ser cremada.

- Ingenioso, todos ayudaron a cuidarte, eso me alegra, pero ahora es mi momento, no dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar.

- Gaara… sobre…

- No te apures –dijo abrazándola- tu familia marco el castigo, no podrá ser jamás un ninja y lo envié a vivir a una aldea que a quedado desprotegida junto a un grupo de mis mejores guerreros. No te molestara jamás –Ella sonrió abrazándose mas a su pecho, cerro sus ojos, en verdad deseaba que no fuera un sueño.

_**Cuatro meses después…**_

Gaara miraba embelesado las dos cabecitas pelirrojas junto a su mujer, los acariciaba con temor, cuando sintió que no les lastimaría depósito dulces besos sobre su recién limpiada piel.

- Son hermosos –menciono Hinata agotada.

- Idénticos a su madre… descanza, yo avizare a todos que estas bien.

- Gracias.

Hinata cerro sus ojos cansadamente, recién la había bañado Gaara, pues con todo el esfuerzo del parto no podía siquiera levantarse. Sonrió dulcemente mientras miraba a sus hijos que siquiera le permitieron llegar al hospital, el pequeño problema de 

soportar el dolor, no se dio cuenta que estaba en labor hasta muy pasado el tiempo. Las fechas fueron casi exactas y en la casa del Kazekage un gran numero de amigos se encontraba reunido e instalado. Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, Ino y Tenten atendieron su parto, sus hijos estaban ya limpios, ella reposaba igualmente sobre otra cama (fue cambiada a otra habitación después de bañarse) sus hijos reposaban tranquilos, les había alimentado y en verdad ya no podía mas, se quedo dormida.

Gaara observo el movimiento en su casa, eso le agradaba, normalmente era vacía debido a la inmensidad para tres personas y las visitas de Shikamaru, pero sus amigos la llenaban de vida, además contaba con la presencia de los principales miembro de la familia Hyuga, quienes después de varias negociaciones aceptaron que Hinata saliera de la Hoja (como si Gaara fuera a dejarla ahí) consintiendo el matrimonio. Si eran honestos Hiashi se mostraba ilusionado ante la verdad de ser abuelo, aunque no lo había demostrado al saber que Hinata estaba muerta, sintió la punzada de dolor que solo un padre podría sufrir, se arrepintió de todas sus acciones y palabras hirientes a su primogénita. Cuando ella regreso explicándole la situación, fue mas la alegría de saberla viva y resplandeciente con su embarazo, se sorprendió al saber que era del Kazekage con quien mantuviera una relación, pero ya nada importo, debido a los cambios de Naruto, muchas leyes cambiaron, el clan Hyuga seguía siendo dos, pero igualitarias, las castas se deshicieron y lo que una vez fuese la rama secundaria paso a liderazgo de Neiji, todos los sellos fueron removidos y el concejo paso a ser eso, un concejo, no un Dios gobernante de vidas.

- ¡Gaara! –grito el rubio jovialmente- ¿Qué fueron? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Podemos verlos? –atosigaba con sus preguntas.

- Niño y Niña-dijo sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Y has decidido como llamarlos? –pregunto jovialmente Kiba.

- Hinata lo escogió, Kazemaru y Sunako.

- Perfectos nombres para los hijos del Kazekage –dijo Neiji.

Al dia siguiente con el despertar de Hinata y los bebes, todos estaban de fiesta, los niños fueron presentados al pueblo de Suna, quien los acogió con esperanza, suponían que tan buen Kazekage engendraría en alguno de sus hijos al futuro gobernante de la Arena. Los amigos y familiares estaban emocionados con los pequeños quienes pasaban de unos brazos a otros. Los cabellos rojos de ambos al igual que la piel nieva eran fascinantes, además de ser gemelos idénticos solo se diferenciaban por su sexo y el color de sus ojos, Kazemaru el mayor por unos minutos tenia ojos blancos, mientras Sunako los bellos pozos aguamarina de su padre.

_**Tres meses después…**_

Hinata dormía agotada sobre la enorme cama que compartía con el pelirrojo, este se encontraba observándola dormir plácidamente mientras tenia a su hija en brazos, Kazemaru estaba en brazos de su madre descansando, al contrario de Sunako que parecía haber heredado el ligero sueño del padre.

- Por eso duermes todo el día –le susurrara el mayor a la pequeña que solo jugaba con sus manitas.

La luna entraba penétrate por la enorme ventana, en un mes su vida había cambiado drásticamente, luchaba contra sus deberes y pasar tiempo con su familia, al menos las primeras semanas fueron las peores, se enfurecía de no tener tiempo que pasar con sus hijos y esposa, hasta el día que disgustado quiso tenerlos también aunque fuese en la oficina. Varias veces el concejo replico que no era correcto que Gaara tuviera ahí a sus hijos junto a Hinata, por lo que tomo acciones, antes de cortarles la cabeza.

Y ya desde hacia tres semanas su esposa ocupaba parte de su tiempo en actividades enseñando medicina ninja en el hospital, además de ser maestra en la academia, esas horas Gaara las aprovechaba cuidando el de sus hijos.

El mayor miro a la pequeña que en brazos tenia, eran de caracteres diferentes, a veces se preguntaba a quien se parecía Sunako, Kazemaru era silencioso, calmado pero igualmente muy inteligente, sabia manipular perfectamente a sus padres, en cambio la pequeña era gritona, altanera y manipulaba cruelmente con su llanto.

- Saliste a tus tías Temari y Hanabi –suspiro mientras le daba un dulce beso a la pequeña que al fin había quedando rendida, se acomodo en la cama, dando una ultima caricia a sus otros tesoros, les arropo con cuidado y durmió tranquilamente sintiendo las manitas de su hija sujetarse a sus ropas.

...


	13. Epilogo

_**Naruto.**_

_**(Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del fantástico Kishimoto sensei. )**_

_**Un Amante Para el Kazekage.**_

_**Epilogo:**_

Gaara caminaba de la mano de Hinata y tras de ellos sus hijos de seis años, observando el hospital con tristeza, visualizaron a Temari junto a Shikamaru a la corta distancia, los ojos de la rubia se mostraban llorosos. Cuando Gaara llego a su lado no pudo evitar abrazarlo para llorar incansablemente.

- Por favor Gaara… -decía en suplica la rubia.

- No te preocupes Temari, siento lo mismo, también mi hermano –le interrumpió.

- Pasa Gaara, esta esperándote –le soltó Temari.

Gaara se adentro a la habitación del hospital, miro al castaño tendido sobre la cama, su cuerpo alguna vez robusto, ahora estaba extremadamente delgado hasta los huesos, sus ojos se mostraban vidriosos, casi muertos. Con pesadez dirigió la mirada hacia el recién llegado, dio una sonrisa triste.

- Me alegra que hayas venido Gaara –dijo con pesadez.

- Eres mi hermano Kankuro, no podía dejar de venir a verte.

- Perdóname –soltó de golpe- les hice mucho daño, y aunque me arrepentí, no tuve el valor de pedirles perdón… No me justificare, pero estaba enamorado de Hinata mucho antes que tu, pero ella se había fijado en ti –sonrió con ironía- eso me molesto. Fui el ser mas despreciable, lo lamento tanto Gaara.

- Te perdono Kankuro.

- Podría, ¿disculparme con ella? –Gaara lo miro fijamente, sabia que pronto la muerte lo abarcaría, asintió suavemente, antes de llamar a Hinata. No tardo siquiera un minuto en entrar la mujer de cabellos azabache hasta las rodillas- Hinata –mustio el Sabaku.

- Kankuro –decía Hinata acercándose a el, le acaricio con suavidad los cabellos, y le deposito un beso sobre la frente- te e perdonado Kankuro, no te preocupes –el se relajo.

- No llores, no merezco tus lagrimas Hinata.

Gaara observaba a su esposa, era una mujer dulce y sincera, en verdad había perdonado a Kankuro y esas lágrimas eran de compasión. Después de dos años de expulsado, Gaara comenzó a ver a Kankuro de vez en cuando, pero su hermano mayor se había entregado a una vida de excesos, alcohol y mujeres. Hacia un año se enteraron que contrajo una extraña enfermedad, que lo consumió rápidamente, ahora era su momento final. Cuando el comienzo de su enfermedad, Hinata le dijo a Gaara que regresara Kankuro a su hogar, este acepto, aun cuando el castaño temía hacerlo, Hinata lo trato bien, ayudándolo en todo lo que podía. Temari prácticamente había regresado a la Arena, así vio a sus sobrinos.

- Hinata, quiero que me hagas un favor –mustio el castaño, miro a Gaara- ambos.

- Lo que desees Kankuro –dijo Gaara, tomando la mano de su hermano.

- Deseo que críen a mi hijo como si fuera de ustedes… no fui un buen padre, lo mejor que puedo es dejarlo en sus manos, aran un buen hombre.

- Kankuro no necesitas pedirlo, sabes que sobre Kazuo le tenemos gran cariño, lo vemos como otro de nuestros hijos –el castaño sonrió.

Fuera de aquella habitación de hospital, sentando en una esquina, un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, abrazaba sus rodillas. Entonces sintió la mano de alguien conocido, una niña de ojos aguamarina se acerco a el.

- Hermano Kazuo, no te preocupes, siempre estaremos contigo.

Los gemelos pelirrojos abrazaron al chico. Kazuo era un año menor que los pelirrojos, concebido en una de las aventuras del castaño, fue entregado por su madre sin compasión alguna, cuando se fue a vivir con ellos a la arena, el pequeño sintió el calor de una familia, su padre durante mucho tiempo fue descuidado, no era malo, pero no le presto la atención suficiente y debida, en cambio su tío Gaara y su tía Hinata lo trataban como a otro d sus hijos, pequeños gestos como darle beso de buenas noches y arroparlo eran los mas bellos recuerdos del niño quien rápidamente creo fuertes lazos. El nuevo equipo de la arena, los hermanos Sabaku habían regresado.

Esa misma noche después de todo el arrepentimiento Kankuro falleció, su familia estaba destrozada pero aun así, la ceremonia fúnebre fue celebrada solo para los mas íntimos de la familia.

_**Cuatro años después…**_

Gaara observaba como sus hijos estaban entrenando, miraba con encanto como Kazuo aprendía a usar las marionetas mucho mejor que su padre, además gracias a los entrenamientos de Lee era excelente en Tijutsu un punto muy débil en Kankuro. Pero eso era tiempo pasado, Kazuo era hijo de Hinata y el. Sonrió al notar como Kazamaru era arremetido por le ataque de su hermano castaño, se llevaban muy bien esos dos, pero tenían un punto débil. Una pequeña pelirroja que era la mente malévola tras esos dos, pues la pequeña había sacado la dulce apariencia de su madre y la manipuladora mente de su tía Temari.

Gaara sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura, se giro pausado para encontrar a su esposa dándole suavemente un beso en los labios.

- Hinata –le dijo al oído- esta noche los chicos saldrán con Lee, a una misión.

- Eso me alegra… podrás verte con tu amante.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, mientras depositaban dulces besos en sus labios. Hinata era una mujer maravillosa, la esposa perfecta, la madre amorosa, la gran guerrera y maestra, pero una vez a solas con el pelirrojo, se volvía solamente la Amante del Kazekage.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
